Cartoline da Marte
by CopyC
Summary: La storia di cosa è successo dopo il ritorno su Marte, principalmente dal punto di vista di Charley. A story about what happened after the return on Mars, mainly from Charley's point of view. ITA
1. Prime ore

_**Intro**_

I'm writing this in English because it is the main language in the F.F. community and I'd feel like a rude intruder if I didn't leave at least a English intro: this is a story about what happened after the return on Mars, mainly from Charley's point of view. Just to be clear, in this story the 2006 reboot is kinda canon, but in my mind the characters and the relationships were the ones established in 1996 (the boys are buff, Throttle has a black harley, Vinnie is not a wimp). Plus, I wasn't into drama and angst, so the story was pretty much cartoon-like, mostly K+ rated and as much coherent with the original characterizations as I could. At some point there is a little of innuendo within the canon couples, Vin/Charley or Throttle/Carbine, but nothing major.  
>Right, and this fic is long. Like, VERY long. Sorry.<br>With all my old fan love: "Postcards from Mars"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giorno 0<strong>_

La cosa divertente era che non si era nemmeno fermata a pensare. Aveva seguito il suo istinto e agito di conseguenza: senza nessuna incertezza aveva recuperato la sua moto e attraversato il trasportatore insieme ai suoi ragazzi. Un flash abbagliante, una leggera vertigine, una strana sensazione di pressione lungo la spina dorsale e la sua vita era stravolta per sempre.  
>Niente di più con se di quanto non indossasse in quel momento e di quello che era rimasto nel compartimento della sella.<br>Per quanto ne sapeva non sarebbe più tornata a casa. Non per molto, molto, molto tempo almeno.  
>Ma si sentiva bene, si sentiva leggera. Alleggerita del peso di una separazione che avrebbe cambiato tutto. Di nuovo. Un'altra volta avrebbe dovuto riabituarsi alla sua vita diventata un pochino più solitaria e monotona, ad una routine fatta solo di lavoro e di ormai disarmante normalità.<br>Quella separazione però non era avvenuta e di contro lei ora si trovava all'improvviso lontano da tutto ciò che conosceva, senza una casa, senza un lavoro, senza una carta d'identità. Niente, nemmeno dei soldi, quanto meno non soldi di una valuta che le permettesse di farci qualcosa, o un telefonino. Ok, ad essere onesta non c'era un ripetitore nel raggio di milioni di chilometri – letteralmente... 400 milioni, se voleva essere precisa a riguardo-, quindi, anche se l'avesse avuto con sé, infondo non avrebbe fatto poi molta differenza, ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che al momento la ragazza fosse assolutamente, terribilmente, assurdamente priva di qualsiasi certezza materiale. Non aveva nulla ed era serena.  
>L'orizzonte dinnanzi a lei era vasto e nel cielo due piccole masse opalescenti, due sfere perfette, riflettevano sempre più debolmente la luce del sole. Il primo pensiero di Charlene fu che ai tempi delle superiori avrebbe dovuto studiare un po' meglio astronomia perché al momento non riusciva a ricordare i nomi delle due lune che lentamente stavano tramontando.<br>Su Marte era l'alba.

_**Prime ore**_

Dopo quei primi, concitati momenti tutto era diventato, se possibile, ancora più caotico.  
>Il segnale del trasportatore li aveva depositati a circa settecento chilometri dal punto concordato da Stoker con le truppe di terra al momento della loro partenza.<br>Non che ciò fosse una grande sorpresa, infondo la macchina non era stata usata da più di dieci anni: per quanto la geniale meccanica avesse fatto del suo meglio per ricalibrarla al momento dell'inserimento delle coordinate, troppi erano i fattori geomagnetici e le interferenze spaziali per lei solo ipotizzabili. Segretamente Charlene era addirittura un pochino sorpresa che l'algoritmo di materializzazione non li avesse sparpagliati su un territorio delle dimensioni del Kansas e magari anche con qualche "pezzo del puzzle" in meno.  
>Per fortuna però questo non era successo e, Dio grazie, non si ritrovava nella condizione di dover spiegare a Vinnie perché, che so, la sua adorata coda fosse in cima al monte Olimpo o, magari, perché la moto di Modo fosse diventata improvvisamente dannatamente simile ad un cubo di Rubrik.<br>In ogni caso quell'ulteriore viaggio di rientro non previsto, lungo sentieri non tracciati e terreni aspri e irregolari, si era presto dimostrato letale per la sua moto terrestre. Certo, era un ottimo veicolo, ma era stata progettata per dolci, uniformi strade asfaltate, non certo per l'out-road, il pietrisco, ripide pendenze e rocce affilate come rasoi. Se dopo appena due ore di marcia la ruota posteriore non si fosse squarciata, la ragazza si sarebbe comunque trovata poco dopo appiedata per via della corona di trasmissione.  
>Charlene aveva quindi dovuto abbandonare il suo veicolo e percorrere i successivi cinquantacinque chilometri su quello di Vinnie. Nulla di nuovo in effetti. L'unica cosa che l'aveva davvero scocciata era l'essere stata costretta a lasciare la sua moto nel punto dove, agonizzante, questa si era fermata. Cioè nel nulla più totale.<p>

Tempo dopo, quando Modo l'aveva riaccompagnata sul posto, ovviamente la sua moto non c'era più. Un ratto o, più probabilmente, un predatore delle sabbie l'aveva evidentemente trovata e quindi immediatamente "requisita". Era assurdo pensare che in uno dei più vasti deserti da lei concepibili, dei ladruncoli fossero stati in grado di trovare l'unico oggetto di valore lasciato incustodito… e per quanto poi? Un paio di giorni? Era quasi divertente. Quasi. Un po' meno divertente era realizzare che due anni di progettazione, lavoro e messa a punto per quel gioiellino di meccanica fossero finiti al vento: quel giorno, per la prima volta in anni, Charlene aveva imprecato veemente.  
>Comunque il lato positivo di tutta la faccenda era stato che nel giro di una settimana, principalmente grazie alle insistenze dei ragazzi, le era stata temporaneamente affidata una moto militare standard con la promessa che, di lì a poco, avrebbe potuto fare richiesta ufficiale per una moto "avanzata". Una vera moto ad intelligenza artificiale progressiva e con sistema di riconoscimento esclusivo. In altre parole la moto che lei aveva sognato dal momento in cui aveva messo le mani su quelle dei tre topi.<br>Quella sua nuova vita, aveva contemplato Charlene mentre nella sua testa stava già apportando modifiche e migliorie a quella sua moto, era iniziata con il piede giusto.  
>Ma questo, come dicevamo, sarebbe avvenuto molto dopo.<p>

Raggiungere il primo, più vicino avamposto marziano era stata però tutta un'altra cosa. Il gruppo, composto dal trio di motociclisti, la ragazza terrestre e il generale Carbine, era arrivato al complesso militare stravolto, polveroso e pronto a dormire per i successivi cento anni.  
>Ma, soprattutto, era arrivato inatteso.<br>Era l'unica spiegazione possibile visto che i due soldati che li avevano accolti all'entrata avevano dato loro un benvenuto alquanto poco miliare: a nessuna di quelle giovani reclute sembrava importare molto del protocollo al momento. A nessuno dei due sembrava importare molto di nulla in effetti, visto che erano entrambi ubriachi marci e a malapena in grado di reggersi in piedi.  
>Apparentemente a seguito della vittoria riportata solo poche ore prime e, di fatto, con la sconfitta del nemico sulla Terra e su Marte, tutti i responsabili delle comunicazioni avevano avuto l'ordine di mettersi al lavoro e ripristinare il network di trasmissioni; la notizia della liberazione dalla presa dell'esercito Catatoniano si era diffusa alla velocità della luce. Il pianeta era finalmente uscito da un incubo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare subito a dormire: avrebbe festeggiato fino alla fine dei tempi. O almeno fino alla fine delle scorte di alcolici.<br>Carbine poteva capire e, in qualche misura, approvare, ma dopo gli scontri sulla Terra, il salvataggio di Stoker e sua figlia, l'esecuzione di un piano che per miracolo aveva portato alla sconfitta dell'esercito Catatoniano, ma, soprattutto, dopo una corsa in moto di ore che aveva messo alla prova i fondoschiena di tutti loro, la giovane, autoritaria generalessa non aveva più nessuna energia residua per gestire anche degli idioti.  
>Quindi aveva sospirato, si era massaggiata brevemente le tempie, si era identificata snocciolando una lunga, intimidente lista di titoli e, senza troppi complimenti, aveva comunicato loro in poche, ma estremamente chiare parole, dove avrebbero trascorso i successivi tre giorni se fosse stata lei a decidere quale sanzione applicare, ma non lo era e i ragazzini dovevano presentarsi ai loro superiori pronti per l'applicazione del regolamento di disciplina militare. "Alla lettera" aveva tenuto a precisare per poi aggiungere "e ora ditemi dove diavolo sono le brandine e toglietevi dai piedi". I due soldati avevano avuto il buon gusto di impallidire.<br>Da lì in poi le cose erano andate più lisce: una serie di altri militari erano intervenuti cercando di ripristinare un minimo d'ordine e il gruppo di eroi era stato scortato nelle camerate degli ufficiali.  
>A Carbine era stata data una stanza a parte, una camera che lei aveva accettato con gratitudine per essere poi raggiunta da Throttle alcuni minuti dopo. Dove il compagno avesse trovato le energie per quel gesto tentativamente romantico, lei non era riuscita a capirlo, ma gli aveva comunque aperto la porta e, insieme, si erano accoccolati nel minuscolo letto, per dormire finalmente stretti l'una all'altro.<br>Charlene, Vinnie e Modo erano invece crollati nella stanza accanto. Lei su un letto con coperte tanto inamidate da sembrare fatte di carta, gli altri due in tre brandine (Modo aveva reclamato anche quella lasciata vuota da Throttle) che a malapena reggevano il loro peso.  
>Tutti in seguito avrebbero ricordato quella come la migliore dormita di tutta la loro vita: la cacofonia di grugniti, russamenti e occasionali sbuffii da apnea (provate voi a dormire schiacciati dal vostro fidanzato che, nel sonno, rotola su di voi) che si levò dall'avamposto nelle successive ore spaventò ogni creatura vivente nel raggio di due chilometri.<p> 


	2. Primo giorno

_**Primo giorno**_

Quando si era svegliata, Charlene ci aveva messo qualche istante a ricordare dove fosse, i suoi occhi non riuscivano a mettere a fuoco nulla nell'oscurità della stanza e comunque non vi era niente di famigliare lì dentro che la aiutasse ad orientarsi, ma poteva sentire il respiro ritmico e pesante di Vinnie e Modo. Per quanto assordante il loro russare a cappella potesse talvolta essere, era anche uno dei suoni più rassicuranti esistenti al mondo: con due montagne di muscoli, estremamente protettive nei tuoi confronti, che dormono a 30 centimetri dai tuoi piedi, non ci sono poi molte cose in grado di preoccuparti.  
>La giovane terrestre si era stiracchiata nel letto e poi, con un po' di rammarico, aveva lasciato il tepore delle coperte per mettersi in piedi. Quindi a tentoni, tenendo gli stivali in mano e senza accendere la luce per non disturbare gli amici, si era mossa cautamente nella stanza buia, aveva cercato il touch-screen per l'apertura della porta ed era sgattaiolata fuori.<br>Non sapeva esattamente che ora fosse, ma c'era molta luce e il brusio che poteva sentire provenire dai corridoi e dall'esterno dell'edificio lasciava intendere che la base fosse ancora (o già? Quante ore aveva dormito esattamente?) in piena attività. Si ricordava più o meno il percorso che avevano fatto solo poche ore prima e ora lo stava ripercorrendo al contrario: voleva trovare il garage dove avevano lasciato le moto e poi doveva assolutamente individuare un bagno e la mensa, in quest'ordine.  
>A parte il fatto che la struttura era un dedalo (inserisci immagine di tane di topi terrestri per avere un'idea), il bagno per fortuna era stato in realtà facile da trovare: in questo selvaggio, pazzo universo c'erano poche cose su cui potevi contare -a parte cervelli, fratelli e moto- e tra queste una regola universalmente riconosciuta era che, indipendentemente dalla specie a cui appartenevi, c'erano delle "necessità" che dovevano essere rispettate nella pianificazione dell'architettura di un edificio. Il fatto che un bagno fosse vicino a dove dormivi, non era opzionale.<br>Charlene aveva trovato il piccolo locale fortunatamente vuoto e aveva provveduto a fare ciò che doveva e a lavarsi velocemente. Non si sentiva sufficientemente coraggiosa da approcciare, senza previa spiegazione, la doccia ad ultrasuoni. Lo aveva deciso nel momento stesso in cui l'aveva vista: una specie di gabbiotto metallico tipo gabbia di Faraday con paperelle gialle di gomma sulle mensole e che, per i suoi gusti, assomigliava un po' troppo ad un trasportatore. Per un qualche motivo aveva questa sgradevole sensazione che senza una qualche supervisione sarebbe finita disintegrata sul piano doccia. Pulita da morire, per così dire.  
>La ragazza aveva quindi optato per una sommaria "rinfrescata" usando delle salviettine umidificate che aveva miracolosamente con sé, sperando che per ora fossero sufficienti; il suo piano era, prima di sera, di riuscire a incastrare in un angolo qualcuno che le spiegasse come funzionava il sistema igienico di Marte, visto che la scarsità di quella particolare molecola chimica impediva l'uso di acqua a tale scopo. Magari una soldatessa le avrebbe mostrato quali dei diecimila bottoni e leve usare per potersi fare una "doccia". Charlene guardandosi allo specchio aveva sospirato: cavolo, le mancava già il suo bellissimo boiler elettrico. E quelle docce infinite, con l'acqua bollente che scorre sulla pelle e ti scioglie i muscoli…<br>"Ok, questo non un buon pensiero da fare il tuo primo giorno su un pianeta deserto. Sicuramente la doccia ad ultrasuoni è fantastica" aveva detto al suo riflesso, con tono un po' incerto "Sì… ripetitelo finché non ne sarai davvero convinta".

La mensa era stata un po' più difficile da trovare e aveva gironzolato a lungo per corridoi vuoti, ma poi, per fortuna, il suo olfatto aveva captato degli odori a cui il suo stomaco aveva risposto felice, gorgogliando in anticipazione. Aveva seguito il suo naso fino a trovare l'entrata ad una grande sala evidentemente destinata a scopo ricreativo: parecchi marziani erano radunati lì, più o meno tutti soldati a giudicare dalle divise, ma la loro postura era molto rilassata e le attività svariavano dal bighellonare al giocare a pallacanestro con delle bottiglie di plastica accartocciate e un bidone della spazzatura. In fondo c'era la mensa, una sorta di buffet "all you can eat" (la formula marziana della felicità) e due lunghe file di tavoli con poche persone che ancora si stavano attardando, consumando il proprio pasto.  
>Quando era entrata nella hall però c'erano stati dei problemi: nulla di grave per carità, ma all'improvviso tutti si erano interrotti a metà delle proprie attività e lo sguardo di due dozzine abbondanti di individui era converso su di lei. Tutti lì dentro sapevano già della presenza dell'umana nella base, ma quella era la prima volta che effettivamente la incontravano.<br>Charlene in realtà era, più o meno, preparata a quella reazione, ma era stato il modo con cui alcuni –pochi fortunatamente- l'avevano guardata a metterla a disagio: non era nulla di simile a qualcosa che avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua. Non era uno sguardo di curiosità intrigata, ne' di fastidio, non c'era nessuna "ostilità", ma nemmeno nessun segno di "riconoscimento". Stavano solo cercando di capire cosa fosse. Non chi. Cosa. Era stata quella la prima volta che, davvero, si era sentita un'aliena.  
>La ragazza era troppo abituata a interagire con i suoi ragazzi, che l'avevano sempre trattata come una di loro, mostrando talvolta persino palese apprezzamento per il suo aspetto, per riuscire a far finta di nulla.<br>Nel corso del tempo avrebbe poi scoperto che erano soprattutto i più anziani o chi era cresciuto più isolato, che aveva maggiori difficoltà con lei: era la sua pelle glabra, quella totale mancanza di pelliccia, che di solito li mandava in tilt. Quell'aspetto era istintivamente associato all'infanzia o a condizioni di malattia e vederlo su una femmina adulta era per alcuni orrendamente innaturale. La forma del viso, la sua bocca, l'assenza di antenne venivano in secondo piano. Ma la mancanza di pelo… quello poteva essere un problema.  
>Col tempo la voce che un'umana si aggirava sul pianeta si sarebbe probabilmente sparsa e ci sarebbero stati via via meno problemi. Superato il primo impatto probabilmente ci sarebbe rimasta solo curiosità nei suoi confronti, ma per ora si doveva abituare ad essere scrutinata e controllata.<br>Per fortuna, per una ragazza abituata a camminare sempre e comunque a testa alta e con orgoglio, in seguito non era stato un esercizio troppo difficile imparare a farsi scivolare addosso quegli sguardi senza esserne imbarazzata.  
>Ma quello era solo il primo giorno del resto della sua vita su Marte, la prima volta che si rendeva conto della reazione che il suo aspetto poteva causare e, parecchio imbarazzata dall'attenzione, aveva preso un vassoio, ci aveva buttato sopra le prime cose che aveva trovato e che, secondo lei, potevano rassomigliare a del cibo e un po' rigidamente si era seduta ad uno dei lunghi tavoli della mensa.<br>Nei minuti successivi aveva bevuto molto lentamente una bevanda spaventosamente simile ad un'orzata, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza, mentre la sua testa andava su pensieri poco simpatici.  
>Quando però, per fortuna solo poco dopo il suo arrivo nella hall, aveva sussultato all'impatto di un corpo che si lasciava cadere, di peso, sulla panca accanto a lei, aveva sorriso senza aver bisogno di alzare lo sguardo: mentre un vassoio veniva poco discretamente lanciato sulla superficie metallica del tavolo con uno *<em>sbleng<em>* che aveva riverberato a lungo nella stanza, un braccio l'aveva contemporaneamente cinta da un lato per un breve, amichevole gesto d'affetto e poi era rimasto lì, pigramente (e un pochino territorialmente) drappeggiato sulle sue spalle.  
>Nuovamente, le panche avevano pietosamente cigolato sotto lo stress di altri due muscolosi corpi che si univano a lei al suo tavolo. Il rumore dei tacchi di Carbine, in rapido avvicinamento a falcate lunghe e decise, avvisava che il generale era poco distante.<br>"Blea! Ma perché diavolo mangi quella roba, tesoro?" Vinnie aveva esclamato disgustato, dopo aver allungato due dita e, senza farsi minimamente alcun problema, aver spiluccato nel suo piatto.  
>"Perché? Cosa ho preso?" aveva domandato la terrestre, guardando con diffidenza prima il contenuto del suo piatto e poi le dita di Vinnie, che scavavano e rimescolavano il suo cibo "Ehi! Non puoi smetterla? Questa sarebbe la mia colazione!"<br>"Colazione? Ha! Se lo dici tu" aveva risposto lui, allontanando la mano e ridendo.  
>"In effetti la tua è una scelta alimentare… interessante, Charley" aveva sorriso Modo, seduto di fronte a lei, con un vassoio enorme, stracarico di piatti e vivande.<br>"Cioè?"  
>"In pratica hai preso solo condimenti e… quello non è di solito per decorazione?" era intervenuto Throttle. Modo si era allungato verso di lei e con il coltello aveva arpionato quello che sembrava essere un baccello o uno strano frutto, l'aveva brevemente osservato e poi appoggiato di lato al piatto, sul suo vassoio.<br>"Sì, questo non è esattamente commestibile"  
>"Sei a dieta Charley?" il braccio di Vinnie era sceso lungo la schiena e le aveva dato un poco galante pizzicotto sul fianco, all'altezza della vita.<br>"E piantala!"  
>"Piantala di fare cosa?" aveva scherzato lui, mentre le sue dita si soffermavano più a lungo del necessario sul il sottile strato di grasso traditore che lei SAPEVA essersi accumulato sul suo girovita nell'ultimo anno. La ragazza stizzita si era scrollata di dosso quella mano maleducata e ora guardava gelida il ragazzo: se il suo sguardo avesse potuto uccidere, Vinnie sarebbe esploso in milioni di coriandoli pelosi.<br>"Devo iniziare a parlare della tua pancetta da birra Vinnie?"  
>"Tieni Charley" era intervenuta a quel punto Carbine. La donna si era seduta dall'altra parte della tavola e aveva spinto al centro il proprio vassoio, che per quantità e varietà di contenuto non sfigurava accanto a quello di Throttle, Vinnie e Modo, i quali sembravano voler fare scorte per l'inverno. L'enorme, insaziabile appetito dei suoi amici era sempre un po' sconvolgente per l'umana, anche dopo tanti anni.<br>"Quello nel piatto al cento è salato: è una sorta di... come lo definite voi? Salume?" aveva iniziato a spigarle la generalessa "Questi sono dei frutti e questa... non so come descrivertela. Immagina una cosa tipo pane, ma fatta di farina di tuberi e latte di gernoo. Mentre questo..."  
>"Gernoo?"<br>"Si, gernoo"  
>"É una specie di verme di terra di 5 metri" aveva aggiunto Modo, pieno di buona volontà "Brutto come pochi, ma se ti perdi nel deserto e sei abbastanza fortunato da trovarne uno, sei a posto per una settimana"<br>"Di solito sono la preda naturale dei Saber Squids" era stata l'aggiunta alla _National Geographic_ di Vinnie, tra un boccone e l'altro.  
>"…Verme…"<br>"Verme"  
>"…E in realtà non stiamo parlando di latte, vero?"<br>"Bhe', i vermi non producono latte" era stato il commento, in tono _è un dato di fatto,_ di Throttle.  
>"Charley, tutto ok? Sei un po' verde"<br>"…Io...Penso che vomiterò…"  
>Sapeva che con il tempo sarebbe venuta a compromessi con le pietanze e i cibi di quel mondo, non era né una viziata né una stupida, avrebbe presto apprezzato quello che di buono l'ecosistema e la cucina marziana potevano offrire, ma in quel preciso momento, guardando Modo mangiare con gusto quello che lei concepiva solo come "brioche alle secrezioni di verme", il suo stomaco era entrato in sciopero. I frutti e la pseudo-orzata sarebbero stati sufficiente per oggi. Forse anche per i giorni a venire... e non voleva nemmeno indagare eccessivamente sulla bevanda, giusto per non avere brutte sorprese: per rimanere sana di mente doveva poter credere che quella cosa che stava ingerendo fosse normale!<p>

Avrebbe poi a lungo ponderato se in effetti la assoluta ossessione che i ragazzi avevano dimostrato nei loro anni sulla Terra nei confronti degli hot-dogs, un'ossessione che aveva eletto quel particolare cibo come unica fonte di nutrimento dei tre marziani, fosse in realtà dovuta ad una diffidenza nei confronti di alimenti per loro alieni e completamente sconosciuti e non, come aveva sempre creduto, ad una grave forma di diseducazione alimentare da maschio goloso.  
>Ovviamente la risposta era no: i ragazzi mangiavano hot-dogs perché erano la cosa più buona (e l'unica) che fossero oggettivamente in grado di cucinare. In effetti avrebbero mangiato ogni tipo di cibo spazzatura che si fossero trovati davanti, e solo quello, poco importava il pianeta su cui fossero in quel momento. Sia mai che qualche vitamina vera entrasse a tradimento nel loro organismo, che so, con un piatto di spinaci lessi...<br>A pensarci bene era uno dei grandi misteri dell'universo come riuscissero a mantenere quei corpi da atleti professionisti con un'alimentazione alla Homer Simpson.


	3. Prima settimana

**_Prima settimana_**

L'unica concessione che la meccanica terrestre aveva fatto alla piccola minoranza un po' bigotta di marziani a cui non andava esattamente a genio l'idea di condividere il proprio pianeta con una terrestre (e giusto per non essere costantemente il centro dell'attenzione ovunque andasse), era stato smettere di indossare abiti troppo succinti o scollati, che le lasciassero gambe e braccia nude e iniziare a portare, all'esterno, pesanti occhiali da sole, guanti e una bandana, almeno quando usciva senza la moto e quindi anche senza il suo casco integrale.  
>Questo era stata la causa di piccolo dramma per Vinnie, che aveva dichiarato quella scelta una gravissima offesa personale e una perdita per il patrimonio Marziano, ma la verità era che in realtà per l'umana non era nemmeno stata una decisione meramente estetica: la ragazza aveva infatti scoperto molto in fretta sulla propria pelle (letteralmente) che il cielo rosso di Marte aveva quel particolare colore per un motivo.<br>Che al contrario che sulla Terra, non c'era un simpatico, spesso scudo di ozono a schermarla quasi completamente dagli UV e che, se rimaneva esposta per troppo tempo al sole, ne pagava poi le conseguenze con gli interessi.  
>Fin da bambina la sua pelle chiara era sempre andata soggetta a scottature e qui, sul nuovo pianeta, l'effetto era decuplicato; i medici della base le avevano, sì, procurato velocemente un unguento ad altissima protezione solare, ma abiti spessi e occhiali erano una necessità per lei che non aveva una fitta pelliccia a proteggerla!<p>

A parte questi disguidi, non era male essere una terrestre su Marte: ti sembrava un po' di essere la protagonista di qualche film anni '90. Certo, di quelli che uscivano direttamente in VHS senza passare dal cinema, ma era pur sempre un'esperienza parecchio interessante.  
>Se per i primi giorni non aveva avuto problemi potendo contare sull'ospitalità dell'esercito marziano (il tipo di ospitalità favorita dal fatto che la fidanzata di uno dei tuoi migliori amici è a capo di uno dei centri militari più importanti del pianeta), un tantino più complicato era stato trovare una sistemazione, sia pur temporanea, per le successive notti.<br>Tutti e tre i suoi amici marziani avevano offerto a Charlene un letto nelle proprie case fin quando ne avesse avuto bisogno, cosa che lei aveva trovato estremamente dolce ed estremamente poco fattibile visto che, in realtà, nessuno di loro aveva effettivamente una propria casa a cui tornare.

Throttle, tanto per cominciare, poco prima dell'ultima missione sulla Terra aveva iniziato a convivere con Carbine e, ora che era tornato, aveva tutte le intenzioni di rincominciare e ricostruire il rapporto con la compagna là dove si era interrotto per via della guerra.  
>La ragazza terrestre aveva presto scoperto che la casa che ospitava la coppia era a malapena grande per loro due, figuriamoci per una terza persona. E onestamente, anche lo fosse stata, lei non avrebbe mai e poi mai accettato l'offerta, per quanto piena di buone intenzioni essa fosse: non voleva certo fare la terza incomoda!<p>

Modo, invece, aveva visto la propria abitazione essere distrutta alcuni anni addietro, durante i bombardamenti plutarkiani e da allora aveva vissuto alternativamente alla base dei ribelli o da sua madre. Per quanto la deliziosa vecchietta avesse calorosamente invitato Charlene a condividere con loro la propria casa, quest'ultima, tra Modo e Rimfire, entrambi attualmente in congedo, aveva abbondantemente raggiunto l'overload di bocche affamate.

E per quanto riguardava Vinnie… dolce, ingenuo, tonto Vinnie!  
>Dopo essersi vantato per ore del suo fantastico bilocale nel complesso residenziale "per scapoli" più alla moda di Marte, o giù di lì (e dopo aver scherzosamente fatto allusioni trite e ritrite su come non sarebbe stato necessario per Charlene usare il divano visto che il suo letto era grande e lui si sentiva particolarmente generoso), il ragazzo si era trovato sgomento davanti ad un donnone in grembiule di almeno un metro e ottanta per cento chili che bloccava l'entrata di suddetto bilocale.<br>Pelliccia arruffata e un bambinetto di quattro anni in equilibrio sul fianco destro, la sua ex padrona di casa lo aveva informato che tempo addietro l'abitazione era stata riassegnata, le sue cose date in beneficenza o bruciate e aveva aggiunto in tono gelido:  
>"Capita, se non si paga l'affitto per due anni" sbattendo poi la porta, senza tanti convenevoli, sulla faccia del giovane e rendendo virtualmente Vinnie un senzatetto.<p>

Alla fine, dopo alcune notti spese nell'equivalente marziano di un B&B, un ingrugnito Vinnie e Charley erano stati indirizzati al complesso abitativo nei pressi della base dei ribelli dove i tre ragazzi erano riassegnati.  
>La struttura era stata costruita all'inizio di una delle tante gole che si addentravano nella catena montuosa a Nord-est di Brimstone e, come la totalità delle costruzioni sorte durante la guerra, era stata ricavata in parte sfruttando le preesistenti grotte naturali nel sottosuolo, in parte costruendo immediatamente a ridosso delle pareti pressoché verticali della forra.<br>Gli edifici erano stati destinati ad ospitare i militari e le loro famiglie - più eventualmente qualche rifugiato – solo per tempi brevi e risultavano quindi essere piuttosto essenziali e spogli, ma comunque accoglienti. Erano ospitali in modo minimalistico, per così dire: entrando nella casa in cui avrebbe vissuto nell'immediato futuro, un piccolo monolocale con bagno, Charlene aveva sorriso perché, per un attimo, aveva avuto chiaramente un déjà vu dei tempi del college.  
>Vinnie aveva invece continuato a lamentarsi e lagnarsi non stop per ore, ma, aveva fatto notare la ragazza a quel punto, per uno abituato a dormire in un'amaca nel tabellone segnapunti di uno stadio alieno, il piccolo appartamento che ora occupava non poteva che essere un notevole passo avanti. Lui in risposta le aveva borbottato contro qualcosa di poco educato e sembrava fermamente intenzionato a tenere il broncio e a rompere le scatole a chiunque avesse la sfortuna di incrociarlo.<br>La meccanica sospettava che la causa di un comportamento così infantile… no, questa era uscita male…un comportamento ancor più infantile del solito - ecco, così andava meglio -, fosse dovuta principalmente alla stizza di aver scoperto che le sue amate coppe, vinte per in occasione delle varie gare di motocross intergalattico, fossero state probabilmente convertite in fioriere o portapenne dalla sua ex-padrona di casa.  
>Ad un certo punto l'amico aveva addirittura pateticamente dichiarato che la sua vendetta si sarebbe abbattuta sulla malvagia affittuaria, ma poi per fortuna era arrivata l'ora di cena e con essa un'abbuffata di vari piatti della tradizione culinaria marziana e il topo dalla pelliccia bianca si era prontamente dimenticato di tutto. Il suo umore era tornato quello di sempre e così per fortuna sarebbe rimasto.<br>La faccenda era stata archiviata grazie ad uno stufato e canti intonati da lì a poco da tutti coloro che si erano riuniti nella sala mensa: Charlene non era mai stata tanto grata della scarsa capacità di concentrazione del suo amico.


	4. Primo mese

**_Primo mese_**

È incredibile quanta burocrazia ci sia da eseguire quando sei un'emigrata interplanetaria!  
>Charlene certo non si aspettava che tutto si riducesse ad un "benvenuta su Marte, speriamo che ti godrai il soggiorno!", ma non pensava nemmeno che sarebbe stata costretta a passare ore e ore inchiodata su una sedia a rispondere ad una lista infinita di domande e ad interminabili interviste da parte della milizia, o, tanto meno, di essere sottoposta a minuziose indagini mediche. Infondo, l'ultima volta che era stata sul pianeta, tutto si era svolto in modo molto più "informale".<br>Ovvio, quella volta la situazione era diversa e lei era solo di passaggio, ma non credeva che qualcuno appartenente alla stessa specie di Vinnie, Modo e Throttle, potesse essere tanto attento e dedito alle formalità "legali" del dare asilo ad una aliena.  
>E invece appariva evidente che il governo provvisorio marziano ci tenesse tanto, ma proprio TANTO, a chiarire la sua posizione sul pianeta e le sue intenzioni future.<br>In fondo però lei non poteva lamentarsi, le cose avrebbero potuto essere sgradevoli per davvero, non solamente un po' irritanti: se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti e lei fosse stata una marziana che chiedeva ospitalità alla Terra, probabilmente a quest'ora si sarebbe già ritrovata, nuda come un verme, legata ad una tavola operatoria, pronta per la dissezione.  
>I burocrati marziani invece si erano solo limitati a mettere inizialmente in dubbio la sua sincerità e le motivazioni che l'avevano portata sul pianeta, ma in fondo la donna percepiva che non era una qualcosa "di personale": era che, dopo più di trent'anni di guerre con i pianeti vicini e di aggressioni da parte di alieni mercenari provenienti da tutti gli angoli dell'universo, i topi avevano un po' di difficoltà a credere ciecamente che un altro extra-marziano volesse davvero fermarsi <em>in loco<em> per il semplice motivo che, se fosse rimasta sul suo pianeta natio, "le sarebbero mancati troppo gli amichetti".  
>Le cose si erano molto velocizzate quando era stato reso noto ufficialmente, per chi non lo avesse già saputo, che Charlene era da considerarsi ospite gradita, visto il suo ruolo chiave negli avvenimenti sulla Terra e su Marte. Era stato fatto notare che, se al trio di motociclisti erano riservati gli onori e il rispetto dovuti a degli eroi, lo stesso trattamento doveva essere applicato alla loro alleata era stato quindi dato l'equivalente di una carta verde sotto forma di una pacca sulla spalla e di un chip di riconoscimento che la associava temporaneamente al clan di Modo, che era diventato quindi una sorta di suo "tutore" e responsabile legale. La cosa aveva reso perplessa la donna, ma sembrava che senza quella formalità le sarebbe stato difficile muoversi in indipendenza o libertà e Modo non sembrava particolarmente turbato dalla nuova responsabilità, per cui le cose si erano risolte senza ulteriori inghippi.<br>"E se attraversassi la fase di ribellione che non ho avuto quando ero una ragazzina?" aveva scherzato un giorno Charlene, mentre i due stavano parlando di quella nuova organizzazione "O andassi in giro a imbrattare i muri e a tirare uova sulle porte dei vicini?".  
>"Ahh, nessun problema!" aveva risposto Modo con la sua amabile, baritonale voce e un'alzata di spalle, ridendo giocosamente e pronto a stare allo scherzo "Te la vedresti con mia madre. Lei prende parecchio sul serio la faccenda dell'onore del clan. La voglia di combinare guai ti passerebbe velocemente!"<br>"Quella femmina non scherza!" era intervenuto a quel punto Vinnie "ancora mi fanno male le orecchie per la tirata datami per aver fatto ubriacare Modo" dallo sguardo del ragazzo trapelava orrore e rispetto per la signora marziana "ed eravamo tutti e due degli adulti! Cavolo, autorizzati a maneggiare armi di distruzione di massa, ma non a bere qualche bicchierino in più per festeggiare!"  
>"Io me la ricordavo in modo diverso" aveva commentato Modo "erano state quasi due bottiglie a testa e dopo mi avevate sfidato a…" all'improvviso però si era ricordato della presenza di Charlene "cioè…be', insomma, ammettiamolo, non è che sia stato un momento di grande dignità per nessuno di noi!".<p>

Chiarita la sua posizione legale sul pianeta, all'improvviso Charlene si era però resa conto dell'enormità della scelta che aveva fatto. Forse se ne era accorta realmente solo proprio quando, uscita dalla palazzina dove si era tenuta l'ultimo incontro con il magister che si era occupato del suo caso, all'improvviso aveva capito che era… a casa. Marte. Marte era la sua casa. Per davvero.  
>Santo cielo, ma l'orizzonte era così vasto anche prima? C'era così tanto… spazio. E lei era lì, un puntino minuscolo su una mappa enorme.<br>Nella sua testa aveva sentito le parole di "Englishman In New York" per ore. Non riusciva a fare star zitto quel soundtrack mentale.  
>Quella sera aveva anche capito che aveva un bisogno enorme di mettere qualche punto fisso nella propria vita. Uno scopo. O quanto meno degli obbiettivi a breve termine.<br>I ragazzi sulla Terra avevano avuto la loro missione, le loro ronde e quegli stupidissimi giochi "di impatto" da cui miracolosamente nessuno usciva mai con il collo spezzato. Tutto ciò aveva contribuito a non farli impazzire durante quegli anni passati lontani da casa. Quello e qualche povero bastardo, scagnozzo di Limburger, che faceva l'errore di incontrarli in uno dei loro momenti di noia. Ma lei? Lei cosa aveva?

Fortunatamente non era stato poi molto difficile trovare una risposta a quella particolare domanda: il giorno dopo si era recata alla base militare e chiesto di parlare alla più alta carica presente al momento. Era entrata nell' ufficio di suddetto ufficiale senza essere formalmente introdotta, si era seduta con nonchalance di fronte alla sua scrivania e, con un sorriso d'intesa, aveva iniziato quello che sarebbe stato uno dei più brevi colloqui di lavoro mai fatti dai tempi delle superiori, quando per un'estate era stata assunta come cameriera nel locale di alcuni amici di famiglia:  
>"Allora, Carbine, hai qualcosa di bello da farmi fare?"<br>Visto? Era stato facile.  
>Ovviamente la generalessa non aveva bisogno di essere convinta ed era stata ben felice di concedere a Charlene quello che poteva, soprattutto perché conosceva molto bene quali fossero le competenze della meccanica terrestre.<br>Purtroppo non essendo Marziana nel senso stretto del termine, Charlene non poteva entrare a far parte ufficialmente dall'esercito e quindi nemmeno puntare ad una posizione di carriera, ma c'era abbastanza elasticità per permettere a Carbine di trovare l'escamotage che, era sicura, avrebbe fatto molto felice lo staff meccanico della base: Charlene avrebbe lavorato come consulente esterno nel ramo meccanica e ingegneria. La terrestre non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Con un lavoro che le avrebbe permesso di fare ciò per cui era nata e che amava, Charlene era immediatamente passata alla seconda voce sulla sua lista di cose da fare e cioè cercarsi una nuova casa. Non che dove viveva ora si trovasse male, ma aveva bisogno di un posto tutto suo. Aveva bisogno di un posto dove entrare e sentirsi, davvero, a casa propria.  
>Era saltato fuori che le cose erano parecchio diverse lì su Marte rispetto che sulla Terra. Lì non c'era un sistema di beni di proprietà. O meglio, ogni famiglia, ogni clan, aveva diritto di possesso inalienabile sul particolare territorio che occupava, possedimento che veniva tramandato di generazione in generazione.<p>

Detto questo, se trovavi un (ragionevole) appezzamento che ti piaceva e che non era chiaramente occupato o già reclamato, esso era a tua disposizione per farci quello che volevi: nessun problema dalle autorità, nessuna storia dai vicini, niente contratti di compravendita con il demanio e, soprattutto, niente tasse (evviva!).  
>La terra che occupavi non diventava esattamente tua-tua, però se avevi la costanza di viverci abbastanza a lungo o di metterci al mondo dei figli, allora potevi reclamarla ufficialmente per il tuo clan.<br>Charlene non aveva nessuna intenzione di avere dei figli a breve -ne mai, se i libri di biologia dicevano il vero-, ma sapeva anche di non avere alcuna intenzione di lasciare Marte nell'immediato futuro: c'erano buone chances che potesse essere un giorno riconosciuta come una "stanziale", così si definivano i marziani fondatori di un proprio clan territoriale. "Clan Davidson", membri: uno. Era divertente!  
>La terrestre si era sentita molto "pioniere del vecchio west" quando, insieme ai ragazzi, era andata in giro a cercare qualcosa che andasse bene per lei. La ragazza non aveva molte pretese: una proprietà il più vicino possibile al centro abitato e ai suoi amici, non lontano dalla base militare e, possibilmente, con già una costruzione che lei potesse, senza troppi problemi, ristrutturare e convertire ad abitazione. Nei suoi sogni più sfrenati c'era anche un garage nuovo di zecca pronto ad accoglierla, ma Charlene era abbastanza sicura che, se non fosse saltata fuori una fata madrina dei meccanici, non avrebbe potuto concretizzare quel desiderio così in fretta.<br>Erano partiti molto presto alla mattina, lei piuttosto eccitata e con il retro della moto stracarico di strumenti di misurazione e mappe demaniali della zona, loro assonnati e chiaramente saltati giù dal letto all'ultimo minuto, in fretta e furia, senza nemmeno essersi fermati davanti ad uno specchio abbastanza a lungo per pettinarsi la arruffatissima pelliccia. Poi non si erano fermati per quasi tutta la mattina, facendo solo una breve pausa per il pranzo e ripartire immediatamente dopo: la ragazza voleva vagliare più immobili e terreni nel più breve lasso di tempo possibile.  
>Alla fine avevano trovato un piccolo appezzamento che rispondeva ai suoi bisogni e era più o meno quello che lei desiderava, praticamente a ridosso del territorio del clan di Modo e, di fatto, incollato al muro di cinta esterna della città.<br>E ovviamente non era stata una casualità: non che lei non fosse stata al gioco (per molte ore aveva infatti continuato a far finta di non essersi accorta di nulla), ma le era risultato abbastanza chiaro fin da subito che i tre topastri avessero già fatto quello stesso giro, probabilmente qualche giorno prima, per conto loro, individuando quello che per loro era il terreno perfetto per l'amica.  
>Poi avevano inscenato quel teatrino in cui si offrivano di scortarla, da bravi cavalieri, solo ed esclusivamente per essere assolutamente sicuri che lei finisse per scegliere esattamente quell'area; ogni volta che lei aveva mostrato interesse per qualcos'altro, uno di loro era intervenuto a indicarle i "terribili" difetti che chiaramente le avrebbero impedito di vivere felice in quel luogo.<br>Quando invece erano arrivati su quella che sarebbe diventata la sua proprietà… be' se la meccanica era sicura di una cosa era che nessuno dei suoi amici avrebbe mai vinto l'oscar come miglior attore protagonista.  
>"Che ne dici Charley?" aveva iniziato Throttle in tono neutro, mentre con passi lenti ispezionava il terreno. Charlene, pur essendo parecchio scocciata all'idea che la stessero trattando come se non fosse in grado di cavarsela da sola e avesse costante bisogno di uno chaperon, era stata fino ad ora al gioco più per curiosità che per altro: voleva vedere a che punto si sarebbero spinti.<br>E poi, sotto sotto, sapeva che quei tre erano mossi dal'affetto per lei e da buone intenzioni. Sciovinistiche e un tantino arroganti, ma pur sempre buone intenzioni: come si faceva a arrabbiarsi davvero con quelle dolcissime palle di pelo sotto steroidi?  
>Vinnie intanto era saltato giù dalla moto e per alcuni minuti si era guardato intorno in modo estremamente teatrale "Woa! È o non è la più bella vista di tutta Marte?" aveva quindi esclamato a nessuno in particolare, quasi stesse commentando tra sé e sé, in un modo tale però da non consentire obbiezioni "Mai visto un terreno più bello! Se non fosse che sicuramente lo sceglierai tu, lo prenderei io!".<br>Lei aveva alzato un sopracciglio a quella affermazione, non tanto perché non fosse d'accordo, ma perché il suo tono da piazzista le ricordava tanto un certo venditore televisivo di frullatori.  
>"Oh!…" aveva esclamato a quel punto Modo "...ma guarda! Non mi ero proprio reso conto che fossimo tornati indietro verso casa di mia mamma…" il ragazzo aveva declamato quella frase con una voce involontariamente tanto falsa che in confronto una banconota da undici dollari sarebbe sembrata credibile. A quel punto Charlene avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli quando, esattamente, aveva dimenticato come leggere la mappa che il GPS disegnava in tempo reale sullo schermo di interfaccia della sua adorata moto, ma si era astenuta: era già abbastanza penoso ascoltarlo mentre rendeva palesemente chiara la sua totale incapacità a mentire. Non voleva metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo.<br>Charlene aveva scosso la testa rassegnata e divertita quando infine Vinnie aveva risposto all'amico quasi stesse leggendo direttamente da un copione "Hei, hai ragione fratello! Quello laggiù in lontananza non è il suo giardino? Ohhhhh…" pausa drammatica "Hey, Charley-cara, guarda! Da qui si può vedere la casa di Modo!".  
>Il topo si era quindi girato verso di lei sfoderando quello che lui credeva essere il più magnetico sorriso possibile "Se scegli questo appezzamento avresti Modo come vicino. Un problema? Una radiochiamata e Bam! Modo è dietro l'angolo, pronto a correre a darti una mano. Dolcezza, non è incredibile?"<br>"Sì, Vin, è davvero incredibile…" aveva sospirato lei avvicinandosi "…le coincidenze della vita non finiscono mai di sorprendermi". I due ragazzi non si erano minimamente accorti di essere stati in realtà già sgamati da circa 5 ore e, con un sogghigno complice, si erano dati una non così discreta gomitata, ridacchiando soddisfatti.  
>"Charley considera anche una cosa" era intervenuto Throttle a quel punto, mentre la ragazza in cuor suo pregava che lui, almeno lui, non si unisse alla comicità di quell'assurdo dialogo con qualche frase pre-studiata "questa zona è nell'area di crescita della città. In un paio di anni probabilmente diventerà residenziale e sarà inglobata dalla città stessa. Ti ritroverai un portafoglio clienti per il tuo garage praticamente consegnato a domicilio. Niente periferia in decadimento o quartiere in via di spopolamento, come a Chicago".<br>Ok, quella frase era PALESEMENTE pre-studiata, ma su un ragionamento razionale Charlene poteva concordare. Grazie, Throttle, per questo raggio di sanità mentale.  
>Lui però aveva rovinato tutto, una frazione di secondo dopo, aggiungendo "E poi, dietro quelle rocce c'è una costruzione di due piani in ottime condizioni: sono tre stanze sopra e, abbattendo un paio di muri, un unico ambiente sotto. Ampliando il retro sarebbe fantastica come Ultima Spiaggia 2!"<br>E lui non era mai stato lì prima d'ora, le aveva detto. Si, certo, come no!  
>"Complimenti" aveva quindi sbottato lei, mentre si arrendeva definitivamente al fronte comune opposto dai suoi più cari amici "le tue protesi oculari devono essere eccezionali se riesci a vedere attraverso i muri!".<br>Throttle era arrossito sotto la sua pelliccia color miele "Eh? No! Ha, ha, ha… Nooooohh, che dici?! È che… uhhh… è un edificio… standard... già, standard…" lui le aveva quindi dedicato il più candido dei suoi sorrisi "É standard!" aveva ripetuto con voce più squillante e convinta "Sì! Queste costruzioni pre-guerra hanno tutti la stessa planimetria. Vista una, viste tutte!".

Con un sospiro di rassegnazione rivolto a nessuno in particolare, Charlene si era arresa: aveva trovato casa.


	5. Sei mesi dopo (Stoker)

**Primi sei mesi**

Stoker non si era fatto più sentire da quando aveva premuto l'interruttore del trasportatore e spedito i tre topi e Charlene su Marte, scegliendo di rimanere indietro, sulla Terra, con sua figlia.

Non che gli altri fossero seriamente in ansia, infondo il "vecchio" non era mai stato tipo da, come dire, metterti a parte dei suoi progetti e movimenti, ma addirittura non ricevere, in tutto quel tempo, nemmeno la proverbiale cartolina con un "tutto ok, ragazzi, ci stiamo divertendo"? Non era carino.

Oltretutto Charlene gli aveva lasciato le chiavi del suo garage e lì c'era tutto il necessario per poter contattare Marte, bastava che si sedesse alla consolle che i topi avevano usato per comunicare con Carbine nei mesi della loro seconda permanenza sulla Terra, nell'autocarro della meccanica terrestre, e digitasse il codice.

Ma anche non ci fosse stato tutto quel macchinario già pronto all'uso, Stoker aveva ampiamente dimostrato (a sorpresa) di possedere un indubbio genio scientifico: per come la vedevano loro poteva tranquillamente costruirsi una radio interplanetaria, o un colombo viaggiatore robotico spaziale, o una bottiglia di vetro a propulsione con un messaggio dentro, no?

L'aveva pur visto E.T. in tv! Se c'era riuscito quella specie di gatto nudo e deforme, ce la poteva fare anche Stoker. Insomma, cavolo, perché non li aveva ancora chiamati?!

Tra tutti era forse Carbine la meno preoccupata per il suo ex generale: non era la prima volta che lui spariva e di certo non sarebbe stata quella l'ultima. E poi lui se l'era cavata bene sul pianeta alieno altre volte, in condizioni ben meno favorevoli e in solitaria; adesso quale era il rischio maggiore che Stoker correva? Fare indigestione di hamburger mentre assisteva ad una partita di football?

"Gli siete stati dietro un anno! Lo conosci, si farà vivo quando ne avrà voglia…" aveva esclamato quando Vinnie, per l'ennesima volta, aveva a modo suo espresso una punta di preoccupazione per il mentore.

"E poi è con sua figlia. Non si caccerebbe mai in situazioni pericolose con lei dietro" aveva aggiunto Throttle. Ma sotto sotto Throttle stesso non era proprio del tutto convinto della sua stessa affermazione: aveva avuto a che fare con Stoker per troppo tempo per credere sul serio che, con l'avanzare dell'età, fosse diventato meno spericolato. Spitfire però gli era sembrata una ragazzina di buon senso, magari avrebbe avuto una buona influenza sul padre. Magari l'avrebbe tenuto lei lontano dai guai…

"Ma tu l'hai vista?" gli aveva chiesto Charlene in tono incredulo e divertito "Guarda che quella è una copia sputata di Stoker. E non parlo solo dal punto di vista estetico"

C'erano voluti altri quattro mesi prima di avere qualche notizia da parte di padre e figlia, ma quando aveva deciso di riallacciare i contatti con i suoi ex-combattenti per la libertà, l'ex-generale l'aveva fatto alla grande: gli piacevano gli effetti speciali e le entrate in scena spettacolari, questo era chiaro.

Era notte fonda e all'improvviso alla porta di Carbine qualcuno si era messo a bussare freneticamente. Era stato Throttle ad andare ad aprire.

L'individuo dall'altra parte della porta, che ancora stava tempestando di colpi per attirare l'attenzione dei proprietari di casa, si era fermato con il pugno a mezz'aria quando l'uscio si era aperto rivelando la figura di Throttle: il topo dalla pelliccia color miele aveva gli occhiali un po' storti, i capelli arruffati, indossava una vecchia maglietta extra large con la scritta _I'm not a ninja turtle_ e un paio di pantaloni di ciniglia blu elettrico, piuttosto lassi e lisi. Era stato chiaramente appena svegliato.

L'altro, per qualche istante, lo aveva guardato dalla testa ai piedi con un'aria un po' disgustata.

"Ma davvero tu indossi questa roba per dormire?" gli aveva chiesto per prima cosa.

"Vinnie, hai qualche altro commento intelligente da fare prima che ti prenda a pugni per avermi buttato giù dal letto a quest'ora di notte?"

"No, sul serio. Mi sto vergognando un po' per te…" gli aveva risposto l'amico, poi il suo sguardo era scivolato a Carbine, che aveva raggiunto il compagno nel corridoio ed era ora alle sue spalle "…e dividi il letto con Babbo Natale?!"

La generalessa, ancora intontita, si stringeva in una vestaglia rossa da cui spuntavano solo i piedi nudi. Aveva guardato il topo bianco come se stesse cercando di ricordare chi lui fosse esattamente, poi, con voce impastata dal sonno, si era rivolta a Throttle:

"Ho deciso che da questa notte l'idiozia è punibile con la corte marziale e ti autorizzo a ucciderlo" Non aveva un'aria particolarmente felice all'idea di essere stata svegliata solo per ricevere insulti sulla propria biancheria. E da Vinnie poi.

Throttle aveva brontolato un "Magari fosse così facile…" e poi, dopo un enorme sbadiglio, aveva chiesto nuovamente all'amico che cosa diavolo volesse.

Vinnie non aveva risposto direttamente, ne' tantomeno aveva aspettato di essere formalmente invitato ad accomodarsi, ma era sgusciato velocemente tra la porta e Throttle ed era entrato in casa.

"Questa la devi vedere!" aveva esclamato, dirigendosi senza troppi convenevoli verso la sala in cui la coppia teneva il proprio video-computer e, trascinando con sé una sedia dal corridoio, vi si era seduto davanti.

"No, ma prego. Fa pure come se fossi in casa tua…" aveva commentato Carbine in un tono un po' acido.

"Grazie Carb! Non è che mi porti qualcosa da bere? Ho una gran sete" aveva risposto allegramente Vinnie, accendendo nel frattempo lo schermo.

A quel punto Throttle aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla della compagna (per fermarla prima che si avventasse sull'amico) e le aveva rivolto uno sguardo che, tradotto in parole, probabilmente sarebbe suonato più o meno così: _cerca di avere pazienza, se non l'ho fatto fuori io in quasi vent'anni d'amicizia, un motivo c'è. Ora non me lo ricordo, ma deve essere ottimo!_ Carbine aveva lasciato cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e aveva sbuffato rumorosamente.

Vinnie nel frattempo non si era accorto dello scambio non verbale tra i due e, eccitato, stava continuando a pasticciare con i comandi dell'antenna satellitare, cercando una qualche frequenza particolare.

"Questa notte non avevo sonno e ho acceso la tv per vedere se c'era qualcosa di interessante e…"

"Vin, se è ancora una replica di qualche stupida gara di moto in cui sei arrivato primo, giuro sugli Dei di Marte che ti riporto a casa a furia calci nel sedere!"

"No! Guarda" aveva esclamato il topo puntando al video: era un canale pubblicitario, di quelli che reclamizzano gli stessi frullatori e guaine contenitive per 20 ore di fila. Al momento però le trasmissioni erano interrotte (anche negli Stati Uniti doveva essere notte fonda). Non si vedeva nulla, a parte una schermata nera accompagnata un monotono ronzio di fondo.

"Affascinante…" aveva commentato Carbine asciutta.

"Aspettate solo un minuto" aveva sbottato Vinnie impazientemente.

"Ho sonno e sono stanco. Questa cosa che vuoi mostrarci non può aspettare fino a domani?"

"Un minuto, ho detto!"

Erano rimasti in silenzio contemplativo per ben più di un minuto, a fissare uno schermo vuoto e, nel caso di Carbine, a innervosirsi progressivamente ad ogni secondo perso in più. Throttle si era invece accasciato sul bracciolo di una poltrona e sembrava perfettamente pronto a riaddomentarsi esattamente lì dov'era.

Vinnie era impassibile. All'improvviso però c'era stato il rumore di una intensa scarica elettrostatica e le orecchie di Vinnie si erano istintivamente orientate verso le casse degli altoparlanti.

"Ci siamo!" aveva esclamato eccitato.

*Shhhhhhhhhhh_ …gazzi? Mi sen… _*Shhhh_*…te? _*Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

_…__itfire, la manopola a destra, aggiusta la calib… _*Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*_ ...bero captare il segn… _*Shhhhhhhhh*_ …oker a Marte. Qui Stoker a Marte. Potete se_…*Shhhssssssssshhhhhhh_* …lle 14.00, ora della costa Est. Ripe… _*Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*_ …a 41°55'5…*_Shhhhhhhh*_ …5'55.1"N e 87°42'44… *_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_* …te a Charl…*_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_*_

"Stoker?!" avevano domandato all'unisono Throttle e Carbine, sporgendosi in avanti e spingendo Vinnie di lato per avvicinarsi allo schermo.

"Il messaggio va in loop da almeno un'ora su ogni lunghezza d'onda terrestre" aveva spiegato Vinnie "Il vecchio deve aver crackato i segnali provenienti dalla Terra!".

Il motociclista aveva quindi premuto un altro pulsante sintonizzandosi su una diversa frequenza, un canale di vecchi classici in bianco e nero: invece della musica, a fare da soundtrack ad una elegante coppia che ballava un vivace fox-trot, c'era la voce di Stoker.

"È ovunque!"

"Uh?"

"Su ogni singolo canale terrestre!" aveva ghignato Vinnie, guardando verso l'alto e allargando le braccia come a voler indicare tutto intorno a sé "E tutta Marte lo sta ascoltando! Be', in effetti direi che probabilmente tutto il sistema solare sta sentendo Stoker in questo momento!"

Di lì a poco Carbine era stata contattata dal quartier generale: avevano aspettato per essere sicuri prima di chiamarla, ma orano erano tutti parecchio allarmati, c'era un problema, qualcosa di grosso: qualcuno stava probabilmente cercando di infiltrarsi nelle frequenze marziane!

Avevano cercato di quadrangolare il segnale di origine, ma a parte identificare come fonte la Terra, non era possibile definire il punto esatto da cui esso veniva inoltrato: un momento era una grande città dell'Europa dell'est, un secondo dopo un paesino del Sud Africa, poco dopo era una nave nel mezzo esatto dell'Oceano Indiano.

"Sì, ne sono informata" era stata la sua risposta. Con il comunicatore in mano si era spostata in camera da letto per vestirsi velocemente mentre continuava a parlare con un suo diretto sottoposto "Non date nessun allarme per il momento. Non credo ci sia alcun pericolo imminente, ma sto arrivando. Ci vediamo nel mio ufficio tra quaranta minuti"

Dopo aver interrotto il collegamento, Carbine aveva emesso un lamento stanco: "Possibile che quel topo riesca a creare confusione anche quando si trova su un altro pianeta?"

Il breve messaggio era stato trasmesso per un totale di 2 ore, a ripetizione, con intervalli di 5 minuti l'uno dall'altro e poi, all'improvviso, il segnale era stato semplicemente interrotto alla fonte.

La trovata del vecchio generale aveva mandato un po' in agitazione le alte sfere. Ciò che il governo provvisorio aveva inizialmente temuto maggiormente era che Stoker con quel giochetto si fosse fatto scoprire dai terrestri: l'avere il tuo film terrestre preferito interrotto dal gracchiare fuoricampo di un microfono male impostato può rovinarti la serata, ma l'avere il tuo film terrestre preferito interrotto dal gracchiare fuoricampo di un microfono male impostato e dalla voce di un tuo compatriota che mette in pericolo tutta la faccenda del "_lasciamo che la Terra continui a credere che Marte sia un pianeta disabitato_", ecco, quello può seriamente farti incavolare. Specialmente se sei nel consiglio della sicurezza.

Per spezzare una lancia in suo favore, c'era da dire che Stoker non era stato così stupido da mettere realmente in pericolo la segretezza dell'esistenza del suo popolo: il segnale era stato ritrasmesso talmente tante volte, da talmente tanti ripetitori, rimbalzando da un continente all'altro, che nessuno sulla Terra aveva capito chi ci fosse dietro e da dove, esattamente, venisse davvero inoltrato.

Il fatto poi che la lingua utilizzata non fosse esattamente nota, aveva aiutato le cose.

Tutte le Inteligences Governative di Europa, Asia, Africa e America avevano pensato ad un codice criptato e guardato nelle rispettive liste nere alla ricerca di un possibile indiziato, ma a nessuno sano di mente era passato per l'anticamera del cervello che fosse un messaggio vocale indirizzato ad un altro pianeta!

In seguito, un paio di ufologi cospirazionisti avevano buttato lì l'ipotesi, in un blog, ma la cosa era ovviamente morta tra le risate generali. Se solo avessero saputo…

Nel frattempo, però, anche sul suo pianeta di origine, riuscire a capire cosa esattamente Stocker stesse dicendo in quella dannata registrazione, non era proprio facile: chiaramente aveva dato delle indicazioni di un orario e delle coordinate parziali, ma oltre a quello nada, il resto era troppo disturbato per ricavarci qualcosa. Nelle ore successive era quindi stata messa su velocemente una task force d'emergenza, che aveva visto coinvolta, suo malgrado, anche la ospite umana di Marte. Charlene era rimasta perplessa per quella convocazione e, ancor di più, per le domande che le erano state poste.

- Certo, conosceva molto bene Stoker.

- No! Non _così_ bene. Ehi, cosa volevano insinuare?! Lui aveva il doppio della sua età!

- Sicuro, si potevano considerare in rapporto di amicizia.

- Sì, avevano collaborato in passato.

- No, non sapeva cosa stesse combinando esattamente sulla Terra, ma stando a quello che aveva detto lui, prima che partissero, rimediare ai danni del rigeneratore. E, lei supponeva, divertirsi, già che c'era.

- No, neanche lei sapeva cosa volesse comunicare con quello strano messaggio (in effetti neanche l'aveva sentito!) soprattutto perché lei – ci aveva tenuto a ripetere per l'ennesima volta - non aveva ancora imparato la lingua usata da Stocker. Lui…Marziano del Nord e lei…Terrestre Americana… avevano presente? Pianeti diversi? Lingue diverse? Per quanto la riguardava la notte prima Stoker poteva avere benissimo recitato un sonetto shakespeariano e per lei sarebbe stato lo stesso.

- Davvero? No, non lo sapeva. Ma erano davvero sicuri che avesse fatto il suo nome?

- Quali coordinate? Nord-Est, Continente Americano?

- Potevano farle vedere esattamente il punto su una mappa?

…"Ma quella è casa mia!"

Se per la questione "dove" era stata data risposta (per quanto essa sollevasse altre domande, come ad esempio cosa ci facesse Stoker al vecchio e ormai abbandonato garage Ultima Spiaggia), per il "quando" la situazione era giusto un tantinello più complicata: ore 14.00 terrestri, ok, ma di che giorno esattamente? Quella parte della comunicazione era andata persa nelle interferenze cosmiche.

Alla fine era saltato fuori che le ore 14.00 erano quelle di un giovedì di Agosto (21 Agosto per la Terra. Piena stagione delle tempeste di polvere per Marte) e corrispondevano al momento in cui i due pianeti erano più vicini nel loro girotondo intorno al sole, con il Nord America ben orientato verso il pianeta rosso.

Non è che nel frattempo ci fosse stato un altro messaggio chiarificatore, ne' tantomeno c'erano arrivati da soli, ma ad un certo punto i marziani avevano intuito che forse, e dico forse, quello era il giorno deciso da Stoker quando, nel centro esatto della pista di atterraggio della base dove erano stanziati Carbine e i ragazzi, c'era stato un flash fluorescente che aveva momentaneamente accecato tutti e un enorme cassa di legno e metallo, completamente sigillata, era comparsa dal nulla.

Sopra c'era attaccato un bigliettino con la scritta "Con amore, Stoker!".

La cassa conteneva una serie di macchinari e indicazioni precise su come assemblare quello che sembrava essere il più grande trasportatore mai concepito. Oltre ovviamente a due casse di birra terrestre, con gli omaggi della casa.

Carbine aveva confiscato la birra e dato l'ordine di utilizzare un vecchio hangar in disuso per montare quella diavoleria e, nel frattempo, cercare anche di capire cosa volesse farne Stoker.

Il macchinario si era dimostrato essere esattamente quello che immaginavano, ossia un trasportatore in grado di gestire volumi di informazioni inconsuetamente elevati.

L'avevano costruita come da manuale stile IKEA di Stoker, il quale, tra parentesi, aveva una calligrafia orrenda che aveva reso l'operazione una vera impresa per gli ingegneri della base, Charlene compresa.

Al suo completamento i civili erano stati momentaneamente evacuati dalla struttura, erano stati convocati un po' di pezzi grossi dell'esercito, una mezza dozzina di soldati erano stati distribuiti lungo il perimetro con i fucili puntati e uno scienziato con l'espressione di chi si aspetta che quella gli esploda in faccia, aveva acceso la macchina.

Non era esplosa.

Aveva fatto un simpatico "beep" e una voce registrata (la stessa voce che si era sentita due mesi prima, per due ore, in tutti i canali terrestri) aveva allegramente annunciato:

"_Salve pivelli e grazie per aver scelto la Stok Transports Enterprise, la vostra chiamata è stata inoltrata! Salve pivelli e grazie per aver scelto la Stok Transports Enterprise, la vostra chiamata è stata inoltrata! Salve pivelli e grazie per…_" una musichetta da ascensore suonava in sottofondo.

Ora erano tutti confusi. Parecchio. E anche vagamente offesi da quel _pivelli_.

Improvvisamente però, così come era iniziata, anche quella registrazione era stata interrotta, ma questa volta era stata sostituita da una voce femminile, in diretta:

"_Aspetta… per rispondere è questo? Devo premerlo prima di parlare_?" era una ragazza. Charlene l'aveva riconosciuta: il loro interlocutore era Spitfire.

"_No, sei già in linea_" aveva commentato in risposta un'altra voce, questa volta maschile, in sottofondo. Stoker.

"_Ah, ok…Ohi, mi sentite? Marte, qui Chicago, ricevete_?"

Lo scienziato della milizia si era fatto avanti "Qui Marte. Vi riceviamo forte e chiaro"

Dall'altra parte Spitfire era parsa colpita "_Ma davvero? Ehi, quest'aggeggio funziona sul serio! Pa, vieni, sono loro!_"

"_Dubitavi del tuo vecchio? Fatti in là scricciolo, fammi sedere. Ah, fammi anche un favore: chiama il ragazzo e mettilo in viva voce_"

C'era stato un po' di brusio mentre i due si davano evidentemente il cambio sulla poltroncina e al microfono.

"_Eccomi! Caspita ragazzi, ce ne avete messo di tempo a ricostruire il mio… Ehi, a proposito, con chi parlo_?"

Lo scienziato aveva appena preso fiato per rispondergli quando Carbine l'aveva acchiappato per il bavero del camice e gli aveva strappato il microfono senza tanti complimenti:

"Stoker, cosa diavolo stai combinando?!"

"_Sbaglio o questa è la dolce voce del mio affascinante generale preferito_?" l'aveva canzonata il maturo soldato della resistenza.

C'era stato un mormorio divertito tra i soldati: in pochi si potevano permettere un tono tanto informale con il loro capo ed era sempre uno spettacolo vedere come lei reagiva aggressivamente. Per loro sfortuna questa volta però Carbine aveva scelto di ignorare la cosa.

"Stoker, sono qui in radio conferenza con i colonnelli della fanteria, dell'aeronautica e dell'esercito marziano. Hai_ capito_? Ci sono _tutti_! E sono molto curiosi di sapere cosa stai facendo" Questo era uno di quei casi in cui la parola _eufemismo_ non era più sufficiente a descrivere una affermazione. C'era anche chiaramente un sotto-testo abbastanza chiaro: "non dire cavolate di cui potremmo tutti pentirci. Io in particolare".

"_Woa, i pezzi da novanta sono stati mossi per me? Ne sono onorato_"

"Stoker!"

"_Ok, ok pivella, non ti scaldare" _aveva riso lui_ "C'è Charley lì con te?_"

"E cosa centra lei adesso?"

"_Tutto. Allora, è lì_"

"Un attimo, arriva. Nel frattempo, mentre aspettiamo che ci raggiunga, vuoi essere così gentile da ampliare il concetto?" gli aveva chiesto Carbine, mentre si girava e faceva cenno a Charlene di avvicinarsi.

"_In realtà è lei quella con cui volevo parlare fin dall'inizio. Voi comunque siete un simpatico bonus, mi fa sempre piacere avere queste chiaccherate con te. Tutto bene lì a casa? Throttle?_"

"Ehhm… Stoker non mi sembra il caso di entrare nel personale" aveva risposto meccanicamente Carbine. L'ultima cosa che voleva era iniziare a discutere dei fatti suoi con i suoi capi e i suoi sottoposti in ligio ascolto.

L'umana nel frattempo si era fatta avanti con un'espressione incuriosita: senza la connessione psichica che inconsciamente i topi stabilivano tra di loro e con qualsiasi essere senziente nei paraggi delle loro antenne, aveva potuto capire solo la parte di dialogo di Carbine, il resto era fuori dalla sua portata linguistica. Doveva davvero mettersi a studiare la lingua madre dei tre topastri, aveva ragionato: si perdeva metà del divertimento quando decidevano di usare il marziano e comunicavano via radio.

"Salve Stoker" aveva esclamato quando era arrivata alla consolle, di fianco a Carbine.

"_Hei, bellezza!_" le aveva risposto allegramente lui in Inglese "_Come va? Ti piace Marte?_"

"Sì, non male. Ma comunque è la compagnia che conta, non il posto"

"_Vero, vero..._"

"Allora, lo sai che mi fa sempre piacere parlarti, ma potresti dirmi perché hai bisogno di me?" gli aveva chiesto l'umana.

"_Un topo non può scambiare due parole con una bella ragazza senza avere secondi fini in mente?_" poi aveva fatto una pausa "_O meglio, forse sarebbe più corretto dire: esattamente perché ha davvero secondi fini…sai, del tipo vietati ai minori?_" l'ex generale era entrato in piena modalità di corteggiamento scherzoso, colma di allusioni non eccessivamente velate. Charlene aveva sorriso in attesa dell'inevitabile seguito. Non aveva dovuto attendere:

"_E dì a Vinnie che..._"

"Guarda che questo siparietto te lo puoi risparmiare, Vinnie nemmeno c'è ora!" l'aveva interrotto lei ridacchiando.

"_Ah! Peccato..." _aveva commentato lui un po' deluso, tornando al suo solito tono di voce _"Le sue reazioni sono sempre così divertenti quando si flirta con te che..._"

"Stoker, pensi di dire quello che vuoi prima del tramonto?" era intervenuta Carbine "Sai, avremmo tutti di meglio da fare!"

"_Sì, sì. Va bene. ...uno non fa rapporto per sette mesi e questo è il bentornato..._" aveva boffonchiato lui "_Allora, prima di tutto: vi piace il regalo che vi ho mandato?_"

"Grazioso, ma Natale è ancora lontano" aveva risposto la generalessa.

"_Spiritosa. Quello che avete davanti agli occhi è, immagino l'abbiate capito, un trasportatore_"

"Sì, fin lì c'eravamo arrivati"

"_Che bravi. È un… No, anzi: è "IL" trasportatore. Il primo Marziano, operante e non hakerabile. Un gioiellino, lasciatemelo dire: quelli dei nostri vecchi nemici in confronto sono roba vintage. _

_Quello che però probabilmente ancora non sapete è che in realtà è anche un ponte: non funziona solo a input di segnale, come quello plutarchiano, ma a trasmissione continua bidirezionale e senza limiti di massa_" la sua voce lasciava trapelare una punta di orgoglio.

"Oh!" si era lasciata sfuggire dalle labbra Charlene, stupita e ammirata, mentre osservava la macchina con maggiore rispetto: gli altri non avevano ancora afferrato cosa implicasse ciò che Stoker aveva appena detto, ma lei sì.

"_Esatto Charley. Terra e Marte sonno ufficialmente collegate e senza barriere di allineamento. Ah, tra parentesi l'altra metà del ponte è qui, nel tuo seminterrato!_"

"Stoker, ne sono felice, ma… non si può fare, dovete trovare un altro posto. Prima o poi le autorità verranno a controllare che fine ho fatto e con me su Marte il mio garage sarà messo all'asta dalla banca. Non…"

"_E qui ti sbagli_" era intervenuta un'altra voce fuori campo. Una terza persona si era inserita nella conversazione con Stoker e Spitfire "_Charley è sempre bello sentire la tua voce. Sono felice di sapere che stai bene_"

"…Jack?!" aveva esclamato lei senza fiato, quando lo aveva riconosciuto "Jack, sei tu?"

"_Sì, in carne ed ossa. Ciao Charley!_"

"Jack, oh mio Dio, cosa ci fai lì?"

"_Be', lì in senso metaforico. In effetti sono nel mio ufficio a San Francisco"_

_"__Siamo in audio-conferenza. Molto professionale, vero?" _Aveva riso Spitfire_._

_"__Ehi, amica mia, sparisci senza preavviso e pensi che nessuno se ne accorga? Lo sai che hai lasciato un sacco di gente preoccupata per te quaggiù?_" l'aveva affettuosamente rimproverata Jack.

La donna a quel punto era arrossita per l'improvvisa sferzata di senso di colpa: ovvio che al tempo ci aveva pensato, ma quando aveva realizzato era troppo tardi. Ormai era su Marte e non c'era più modo di contattare nessuno o rassicurare i vecchi amici. Come avrebbe potuto?

"Mi spiace" aveva cercato di giustificarsi Charley, scusandosi "Davvero, ma è stata una decisione presa al volo, io non..."

"_Tranquilla Charley, il tuo amico Stoker mi ha già spiegato tutto_"

"Ma come?..."

"_Cinque mesi fa ero a Chicago per un congresso e sono passato a trovarti. Immagina la mia sorpresa quando trovo il tuo garage chiuso e –di nuovo- un topo di un metro ottanta che mi punta una pistola alla testa mentre cerco di entrare usando la chiave di scorta, sai, quella nascosta nell'infisso della finestra sul retro!_"

"_A mia discolpa l'amico qui poteva essere benissimo un ladro!_" aveva affermato Stoker.

"_I ladri non bussano educatamente alla porta. Comunque, per farla molto breve, mi ha raccontato cosa stava succedendo e..._"

"_E ora sei in società con Jack!_" Aveva esclamato Spitfire di sfondo, battendo in velocità l'umano.

"Eh?!" Charlene aveva domandato automaticamente, presa alla parecchio sprovvista e altrettanto confusa dalla affermazione dell'adolescente marziana.

"_Lascia che ti spieghi_" era intervenuto Stoker "_Avevi ricevuto già due notifiche per imposte non pagate e per il mutuo sulla tua proprietà. Dovevamo intervenire o ti avrebbero espropriato il garage. Ma con te irraggiungibile e io che…be' io che non ho esattamente l'aspetto del tuo umano medio che può tranquillamente entrare in una banca a pagare un bollettino, abbiamo dovuto lavorare di fantasia: sei socio minoritario di una nuova startup di McCyber a Chicago e, in veste di tuo consociato, lui ha potuto provvedere al pagamento mentre tu sei… uh… in trasferta di lavoro all'estero. Ufficialmente sei stanziata in Europa ora, per la cronaca. Allora, raccontaci di Parigi: come ti trovi nella città eterna_?"

Tempo che Stoker terminasse quel monologo esplicativo, Charlene era a bocca aperta con un espressione un po' inebetita in volto. Non sapeva cosa dire. In effetti non sapeva neanche cosa pensare!

"Ti confondi con Roma..." aveva cercato di scherzare, ma il suo cervello era troppo impegnato a elaborare tutte quelle novità.

"_Visto che c'eravamo, abbiamo pensato di comprare anche le proprietà accanto al garage: attualmente sei in trattative per l'acquisto di mezzo quartiere, lì a Chicago_" aveva aggiunto Jack "_Sai, per la nostra società_".

"_Questo dovrebbe assicurarci un minimo di tranquillità negli anni avvenire. Nessuno comparirà a ficcare il naso nelle tue cose_"

"Ma come... cosa..." aveva cercato di dire. Troppe informazioni tutte insieme qui: non ci capiva nulla! Cosa diavolo stavano combinando quei tre?

"Ma non me lo posso permettere, lo sai bene che sul mio conto ho a malapena di cui pagare il riscaldamento! L'unica cosa che possiedo sulla terra, a parte il garage, è il mio autocarro e anche lui non è che abbia un enorme valore!"

"_Ah, ecco, per quello…_" aveva risposto Stoker con voce improvvisamente un po' di nervosa. Charley aveva immediatamente drizzato le antenne: il tono imbarazzato del topo non prometteva nulla di buono "_Sai, c'è stato un piccolo problema e… insomma… il tuo camion ha avuto un incidentino…_"

"Un… _incidentino_? E ha avuto questo _incidentino_ tutto da solo?!" a quel punto a sua volta anche il tono di Charlene era involontariamente mutato, lasciando trasparire una punta di involontaria aggressività e sarcasmo. Stoker non la poteva vedere, ma poteva immaginarsi molto bene le sopracciglia della donna iniziare a sollevarsi sopra due occhi verdi parecchio scocciati.

"_No. È stato aiutato_" aveva ribattuto Spitfire, prima che il padre potesse inventarsi una qualche scusa "_E definire un camion che va in autocombustione spontanea un piccolo problema, mi sembra minimizzare la cosa, papà_"

"_Ma tu da che parte stai? Non gettare benzina sul fuoco!_"

"_Questo è quello che avevo detto io a te, dopo che siamo finiti nel fosso, quando c'è stato quello strano cortocircuito nel camion!_"

"_Comunque_" si era intromesso Jack per interrompere il battibecco tra padre e figlia "_Per i soldi, non ti preoccupare. Ovviamente ci abbiamo pensato noi_"

Charlene ci aveva messo qualche secondo a registrare l'ultima affermazione dell'amico. Infondo era giustificabile, era un po' impegnata a elaborare il lutto per il suo povero – e praticamente nuovo – camion, innocente vittima di marziani senza patente e senza scrupoli.

"Cosa? No! Jack, non posso permetterti di spendere quella cifra per..."

"_Guarda che io non ho sborsato un centesimo_" aveva risposto l'amico ridendo "_Anzi, ad essere perfettamente onesti ci ho guadagnato qualcosa_"

"Eh?

"_L'idea è venuta a me_" a parlare era di nuovo Spitfire "_Stavamo guardando un film. Qualcosa a che fare con un alieno volante dall'aspetto umano -che scarsa fantasia- in spandex blu e mutande rosse -ma chi è poi che si indossa mutande sopra a dei collant- che ad un certo punto trasformava del carbone in un diamante. E ho pensato: perché non lo facciamo anche noi? Lo sai, con il rigeneratore e tutto..._"

"_Abbiamo estinto il mutuo. Il tuo garage sarà tuo per sempre: il tuo avvocato gestirà i rapporti con le banche e il pagamento delle imposte_" aveva affermato a quel punto Jack.

"Ho un avvocato ora?"

"_Non te l'abbiamo detto? La proprietaria del terreno in cui sorgerà il primo avamposto e ambasciata segreta di Marte sulla Terra, non può non avere un avvocato_" aveva concluso quindi Stoker allegro.

"Ah, mi sembra giusto..." a quel punto Charlene si era dovuta sedere.

Più tardi, solo poche ore dopo, Charlene si era trovata seduta di nuovo, questa volta intorno ad un tavolo, con Carbine al fianco, Throttle rassicurantemente in piedi, dietro di lei e un numero imprecisato di autorità marziane, militari e non, seduti di fronte, a discutere delle sue posizioni riguardo alla "bomba" sganciata da Stoker quello stesso pomeriggio. Sembravano tutti molto intrigati dalle opportunità e innumerevoli possibilità che questo progetto apriva per il pianeta. Charlene non avrebbe mai augurato del male a qualcuno, ma in quel preciso momento, se si fosse trovata Stoker davanti, probabilmente l'avrebbe strozzato a mani nude per il casino in cui la stava mettendo!

Avamposto segreto? Certo, come no! Infondo i topi marziani erano _così_ famosi per la loro segretezza, discrezione e morigeratezza… Per quanto lo sarebbe rimasto, segreto? 20 minuti?! No, probabilmente 10 sarebbero già stati un successo…

Già nel 1996 si era sparsa la voce che in città tre strani vigilantes motociclisti girassero tranquilli per le strade della città, muovendosi con la grazia di un panzer corazzato. E ora i marziani si aspettavano di riuscire a far passare inosservata un intera sezione di topi come Vinie, Modo o Throttle? Ha, ha, ha! Divertente!

La terra era sul punto di essere invasa da una massa di appariscenti alieni pelosi, benevoli e pieni di buone intenzioni, certamente, ma anche altamente distruttivi, chiassosi ed eccitabili. E il tutto sarebbe partito dal suo povero, povero, povero piccolo garage… Charlene aveva scosso la testa: non voleva averci nulla a che fare e, davvero, ora era molto più felice di prima all'idea di trovarsi su Marte e ben lontano da Chicago!


	6. Ad un anno di distanza (prima parte)

**Primo anno (prima parte)**

Poi, pochi mesi dopo il primo anniversario del suo arrivo su Marte, era semplicemente successo. Tra lei e Vinnie. Era successo.

Una sera si erano tutti radunati a casa sua, una cena nel suo giardino fra vecchi e nuovi amici, come tante altre, organizzate all'ultimo momento, dove ciascuno porta qualcosa da mangiare e i ragazzi si assecondando alla griglia, ognuno dicendo la propria su tutto, dalla carbonella, ai tempi di cottura, ai condimenti da usare, fino all'altezza della fiamma che, no, se vuoi fare una grigliata, non deve esserci. Sì invece! E no, cavolo! Ehi, occhio, ci state affumicando! Ma chi ti ha insegnato a cucinare? Le braci! Non far morire le braci!

Una di quelle cene in cui, di sottofondo, il lettore dvd riproduce un film che nessuno segue e tu finisci con il mangiare troppo o il bere troppo e ti rilassi come non mai, non guardi l'orologio e ridi fino alle lacrime, di cuore, per tutto, anche alle battute più sceme, circondata da persone care, che ridono con te.

Ad un certo punto però Charlene era rientrata in casa e si era buttata sul divano, aveva tirato su i piedi, reclinato la testa indietro e chiuso gli occhi. "Giusto un minuto per tirare il fiato" aveva pensato "Magari due…o tre".

Si stava divertendo, la serata era andata alla grande, STAVA andando alla grande, ma era in piedi dall'alba (tanto era il lavoro al garage ultimamente, da quando la voce si era sparsa che il talento della giovane terrestre con i motori fosse notevole) e onestamente incominciava a sentire la stanchezza.

Era anche abbastanza convinta che non sarebbe mai più riuscita a sfilarsi gli stivali dai suoi ormai doloranti piedi, ma di quello si sarebbe preoccupata al momento di andare a letto.

Per ora si accontentava di rilassarsi un attimo nel silenzio della sua piccola sala, mentre fuori i suoi amici ci davano ancora dentro con le birre e i dolci.

"Amo questo divano" aveva pensato poco prima di appisolarsi.

A risvegliarla non molto dopo era stata la sensazione di qualcosa di gelido appoggiato improvvisamente e con decisione contro la guancia. Qualcosa di orrendamente bagnato che stava sgocciolando freddissima condensa sulla sua pelle.

Charlene aveva inalato bruscamente e sgranato gli occhi per lo stupore e per la sensazione non proprio gradevolissima, ma se non avesse sentito chiaramente Vinnie ridacchiare una frazione di istante prima di sentire il vetro ghiacciato sulla sua pelle, probabilmente si sarebbe spaventata molto di più.

Per fortuna però il ragazzo non era mai stato noto per essere particolarmente subdolo (infondo la sua più raffinata idea di scherzo a sorpresa da quando lo conosceva aveva compreso esplosivi, un megafono, un ipod con l'mp3 della cavalcata delle valchirie, due chili di aglio e la biancheria intima di Throttle): con quel risolino sfuggitogli dalle labbra, l'amico si era in parte giocato l'effetto sorpresa.

Charlene aveva aperto gli occhi per trovare Vinnie che la guardava dall'alto, divertito e chiaramente molto soddisfatto con sé stesso per la propria spiritosaggine. Era appoggiato alla spalliera dall'altra parte del divano, dietro di lei, una mano puntellata a ciascun lato della testa della ragazza e, in una, la bottiglia di birra ghiacciata che le aveva premuto addosso. Sul volto il suo sorriso storto, un sorriso contemporaneamente un po' infantile e un po' spaccone, il sorriso che era sempre pronto a saltar fuori nei momenti più strani e che sembrava essere la firma autografa della sua faccia.

"Divertente Vinnie. Davvero moooolto divertente" aveva commentato lei, mentre un brivido freddo le correva lungo la schiena. Lo aveva guardato male, o almeno ci aveva provato, pretendendo di essere scocciata, mentre si portava il dorso della mano al collo per bloccare la corsa le gocce d'acqua che, implacabili, stavano scorrendo verso la scollatura della sua t-shirt.

"Ehi dolcezza, sembravi accaldata!" aveva sogghignato lui, bevendo a collo un sorso della bibita. Poi aveva sospirato drammaticamente aggiungendo: "La storia della mia vita: la mia gentilezza non viene mai apprezzata" sulla sua faccia intanto quel sorriso sbilenco si allargava progressivamente "sono un incompreso".

"Sì, proprio…" aveva quindi risposto sarcastica lei.

Ma il sorriso ironico della ragazza si era presto trasformato in uno genuino. Era impossibile resistere. Potevi far finta che Vinnie ti desse sui nervi, che non lo sopportavi più, ma la verità è che in certi momenti volevi solo aggiungerti alla sua spensieratezza, buttargli un braccio intorno alle spalle e, ridendo, dirigerti con lui dovunque –più o meno- lui volesse andare.

Vinnie non era un bambino e, per quanto facesse costantemente lo scemo, tanto meno era uno sciocco: pur scherzando continuamente sulla sua vanità o sul suo ego, Charlene non dimenticava mai che sotto tutta quella falsa insensibilità e spacconeria si celava qualcuno di profondo, sfaccettato e complesso. Eppure… eppure c'era anche qualcosa di irresistibilmente fresco in lui, una sorta di leggerezza che traspariva anche nei momenti più bui e che probabilmente non era mai cambiata da quando era bambino. Era quello che la ragazza aveva sempre trovato intrigante in lui. Charlene non aveva mai confessato tutto questo all'amico, ma sospettava che lui lo sapesse già.

"Bella serata" aveva commentato Vinnie distrattamente, poco dopo, guardando fuori dalla finestra, verso il giardino, dove gli altri continuavano a celebrare la notte e sembravano non avere alcuna intenzione concludere tanto presto quell'estemporanea riunione sotto le stelle del cielo marziano.

"Già" Charlene aveva seguito il suo sguardo e anche lei ora osservava il movimento all'esterno della sua casa.

Per un po' erano stati così, in tranquillo silenzio, a guardare Throttle e Carbine ballare lentamente alla fioca luce delle lanterne, Modo che intratteneva con qualche racconto un gruppo composto da vecchie conoscenze dei tempi degli scontri con i Plutarkiani e nuovi colleghi. Da qualche parte probabilmente Spitfire stava ancora tentativamente flirtando con Rimfire e lui, Charlene riusciva a immaginarlo quasi lo vedesse, sedeva rigido, oltremodo confuso e imbarazzato da tanta inattesa attenzione da parte di una ragazzina così giovane.

Nel frattempo qualcuno aveva iniziato a cantare una canzone in antica lingua marziana: una voce maschile, calda e profonda, intonava note dolci e parole che la terrestre non poteva ancora capire, ma era una bella melodia e lei si era ritrovata a pensare che quella musica sembrava accarezzarla e rassicurarla. Si sentiva in pace e rilassata.

"Sei stata in gamba" Vinnie, sempre lo sguardo fisso rivolto verso il giardino, aveva parlato a voce talmente bassa, quasi sussurrando tra sé e sé, che lei lo aveva a malapena sentito.

La ragazza aveva di nuovo sollevato lo sguardo verso di lui, incuriosita dalla frase, ma da quell'angolo, se a sua volta lui non chinava la testa, lei poteva vedere solo il suo torace e il suo mento e, per quanto Vinnie avesse un simpatico pomo d'adamo, questo non era particolarmente espressivo. Era stata in gamba a far cosa? A organizzare la quella cena? Sembrava strano. Ma a cosa si riferiva? La stava prendendo in giro forse?

Nel dubbio aveva bofonchiato un "Uhh, grazie... Credo".

Ecco, era stato appena dopo quel breve scambio i di parole, poco dopo quel momento. Quasi fosse stato un gesto che facevano spesso: lui si era girato verso di lei e improvvisamente il suo sguardo era un po' diverso, si era fatto… Charlene non avrebbe mai saputo come descriverlo, ma era come se avesse visto in lui una persona diversa e , al contempo, paradossalmente qualcuno di più vicino al vero Vinnie.

C'era stato un altro sorriso. Tranquillo, sicuro e dolce, un sorriso che lei sapeva stava ricambiando, identico.

Il ragazzo si era chinato lentamente verso di lei e contemporaneamente lei si era seduta un po'più dritta sul divano, allungando appena il collo con altrettanta serena scioltezza così che le loro bocche si erano incontrate a mezza strada. Il bacio era stato delicato e rilassato, semplicemente le labbra premute per qualche istante, gentilmente e con sicurezza, le une contro le altre; in fondo un bacio non diverso da tanti altri scambiati negli anni, casti gesti di amicizia, di saluto o di scherzosa presa in giro sotto il vischio.

Ma questa volta c'era un significato nuovo che in quel preciso istante entrambi avevano accettato come fosse la cosa più ovvia e naturale del mondo e, quando il bacio aveva avuto termine, pochi istanti dopo, nessuno dei due era imbarazzato o a disagio.

"Ma quante ali di Rakaji piccanti hai mangiato?" aveva poi chiesto Charlene. L'alito del ragazzo aveva tradito la sua ingordigia e lei aveva potuto sentire il profumo e il sapore di quel piatto esotico sulla sua pelle.

"Qualcuna" aveva risposto laconico lui, senza concedere ulteriori chiarimenti se con "qualcuna" volesse dire un paio o due dozzine. Charlene sospettava due dozzine.

"Che dici, raggiungiamo gli altri prima che Ram finisca tutto il gelato?".

Senza drammi e senza fuochi d'artificio, il primo bacio tra l'umana e il marziano si era svolto nell'intimità della casa di lei nel più semplice e sereno modo possibile; insieme avevano poi raggiunto gli altri fuori, senza sentire il bisogno di parlare di ciò che era successo.

In fondo cosa c'era da dirsi che già non sapessero da una vita? Un momento prima erano amici, migliori amici, ed un istante dopo… lo erano ancora.

Solo che erano anche qualcos'altro.


	7. Ad un anno di distanza (seconda parte)

**Primo anno (qualche giorno dopo)**

Per il secondo bacio… no, ecco, quello era stato invece un'esperienza decisamente più clamorosa e, in un certo senso, più memorabile. E il senso non era quello positivo.

I due lo avrebbero ricordato negli anni avvenire con un misto di imbarazzo, divertimento e qualcosa di simile a nostalgia... ok, questa era una balla. Ma chi volevano prendere in giro? A quel particolare ricordo era legato esclusivamente imbarazzo!

I giorni successivi alla cena si erano stati addosso un po' più del solito. Non che le dinamiche tra i due fossero cambiate radicalmente: loro continuavano a bisticciare, punzecchiarsi e a darsi scherzosamente sui nervi a vicenda, come al solito, ma ora sembravano anche cercarsi un po' di più e toccarsi innocentemente con più frequenza; una coda che sfiorava leggermente una caviglia, una mano che si appoggiava su un bicipite per una frazione di secondo in più del necessario, un braccio intorno alle spalle per una veloce, affettuosa stretta. Ma niente più.

Il pomeriggio di tre giorni dopo però le cose erano fatte più interessanti ed era diventato chiaro ad entrambi che tutti e due erano più che intenzionati ad esplorare le possibilità di quel nuovo aspetto del loro rapporto: era evidente che sia Charlene che Vinnie fossero molto, molto motivati in quel momento.

Una carezza era diventata un breve abbraccio, che era diventato qualcosa di più vivacemente "serio" quando si erano stretti con forza l'una all'altro. A quel punto l'unico pensiero nelle loro teste era l'idea di baciarsi ancora e metterci anche tutto il desiderio accumulato: le bocche si erano affannosamente cercate e trovate, ma quando avevano provato, per così dire, ad "approfondire il discorso", le cose erano andate orribilmente storte.

Entrambi si erano buttati con slancio nel gesto, facendo affidamento sugli istinti e sul il bagaglio di esperienze precedenti.

Purtroppo però nessuna di tali esperienze riguardava il baciare un essere alieno e all'improvviso i due si erano trovati impantanati nelle difficoltà pratiche legate a due volti sicuramente non strutturati per interagire così intimamente.

La bocca di lui, che si allargava da un lato all'altro del suo lungo muso, era straordinariamente più grande di quanto Charlene non avesse mai realmente realizzato: quando avevano prima socchiuso e poi aperto le labbra per esplorarsi, per un'irrazionale frazione di secondo, lei aveva avuto la sensazione che lui stesse letteralmente per mangiarle la faccia… c'era stata un po' di confusione sulle distanze.

Dal canto suo Vinnie non sapeva come gestire le morbide labbra umane di lei che, certo, erano graziose e molto invitanti, ma sembravano dotate di vita propria, quasi fossero una parte indipendente della piccola bocca della compagna! E poi faceva una fatica incredibile a respirare, il naso praticamente premuto nei suoi capelli, completamente disorientato e fuori sincrono con la respirazione di lei.

Quando infine gli affilati incisivi del ragazzo avevano premuto con involontaria irruenza contro la pelle della guancia di Charlene, i due si erano staccati l'uno dall'altro con un sobbalzo, come se fossero stati attraversati da una scarica elettrica. Il tutto era durato si e no cinque secondi, ma era stato più che sufficiente.

Erano seguiti alcuni istanti di panico in cui i due si erano fissati, una stretta reciproca l'uno sulle braccia dell'altra, tenendosi a distanza ma, al contempo, senza lasciarsi andare, quasi a cercare nell'altro un punto di equilibrio. Non avevano mosso un muscolo, le labbra strette come se avessero appena morso un limone e gli occhi larghi e fissi, un'espressione di incertezza mista a goffaggine. Erano troppo "confusi" per provare altri sentimenti.

Alla fine, quando il cervello si era finalmente riconnesso, avevano fatto l'unica cosa possibile: avevano visto nell'altro la propria espressione ed erano scoppiati a ridere. I due non avevano smesso per molti, molti minuti. Non erano finiti piegati sul pavimento per il solo motivo che erano ancora legati in quello strano abbraccio e in pratica si tenevano su a vicenda, ma il topo aveva ormai le lacrime agli occhi, mentre le orecchie della ragazza avevano raggiunto una vivace tonalità di rosso e le era venuto un buffo singhiozzo.

"E stato…" *hip* "E stato…"

"Pessimo!" aveva completato per lei Vinnie tra le risate.

"VERO?!" aveva esclamato Charlene "la cosa più *hip* patetica della mia vita!"

"Cavolo, mi sembra di essere tornato adolescente" aveva sbuffato, un po' divertito e un po' imbarazzato. In un angolo del suo cervello, Vinnie stava ringraziando varie divinità marziane che per miracolo nessuno avesse assistito a quel disastro. La sua reputazione (?) ne sarebbe uscita distrutta.

"No, per favore *hip* non quegli anni! Non è stato già abbastanza sgradevole passarci *hip* una volta?!" poi, dopo averci pensato un secondo, Charlene aveva aggiunto "Oh, Dio, mi sono *hip* appena resa conto che ci mancava giusto l'apparecchio *hip* e sarebbe stato esattamente come il mio primo *hip* bacio, sul retro della scuola, durante l'intervallo, con David Crawlford *hip* ma, quella volta onestamente era andata meglio!"

"Hey!" aveva sbottato lui in tono falso-offeso "Non può essere andata peggio che con quel… come cavolo hai detto che si chiamava? Crew.. Crawv… che con un ragazzino delle medie!"

Lei aveva riso più forte "Eccome!"

A quel punto aveva sentito le mani di lui lasciare improvvisamente i suoi avambracci e il tiepido tocco dei suoi palmi sulla faccia: le stava premendo le guance in modo che le sue labbra risultassero comicamente protruse in fuori, come fosse stata un pesce rosso.

"Dolcezza, non sono io che ho una faccia piatta come una tavola da surf con delle labbra piantate nel mezzo! Ovvio che non poteva funzionare, ma sappi che prima d'ora nessuna si era mai lamentata delle mie performances di baciatore!"

"Prwwwe" aveva boffonchiato lei.

"Cosa?" aveva replicato di rimando Vinnie, rilasciando un po' la presa sulla faccia della ragazza così che lei potesse parlare più chiaramente.

"Prove *hip* voglio le prove! Non ci crederò finché non vedrò le dichiarazioni scritte *hip*e firmate dalle tue ex!"

La giovane aveva quindi sfruttato quella frazione di secondo in cui lui registrava la frase e iniziava a formare un' espressione un po' offesa, per alzare a sua volta le mani al volto di lui e ricambiare la presa. Solo che lei aveva infilato i pollici negli angoli della bocca del ragazzo, mentre le altre dita facevano presa sotto le orecchie: con delicatezza, ma decisione, aveva quindi forzato la sua bocca alla massima estensione e Vinnie sembrava ora una versione marziana del Joker di Batman.

"E poi *hip* io almeno ho le labbra. Tu cos'hai a parte una bocca enorme che serve solo a…" non avrebbe mai concluso quella particolare frase: la mano di Vinnie era velocemente scivolata dalla guancia alle suddette labbra, zittendola efficacemente.

Guardandola poi con un ironico sopracciglio alzato, lui aveva cercato di prenderla in giro per l'inattesa svolta volgare, ma anche lui era messo un po' in difficoltà comunicativa da due pollici infilati in malo modo dietro ai molari.

Si era dovuto arrendere poco dopo "OWEY!" aveva farfugliato "Owey, hai vintvo. Iwo ti lasio andave sce tu mollvi la pwesa!"

Charlene, da dietro la mano di Vinnie, aveva immediatamente annuito la sua approvazione a quel piano: poteva sentire un viscido rivolo di saliva tiepida scorrere dalla bocca di lui lungo il suo polso destro e, davvero, la cosa non era proprio piacevole… voleva fermarlo prima che arrivasse al gomito.

Ma pur rilasciando la presa sulla sua faccia, l'altra mano del marziano era velocemente scivolata sulla nuca della compagna e quando lei lo aveva lasciato andare, con pochissimo sforzo, Vinnie l'aveva di nuovo trascinata a sé. Quindi chinandosi appena per annullare la poca differenza in altezza, l'aveva baciata di nuovo. Questa volta però era esattamente una replica del primo bacio che si erano scambiati e, pur non essendo nulla di terribilmente passionale, quando esso ebbe termine entrambi avevano la testa leggera e il cuore che aveva accelerato un pochino il proprio battito. E l'attacco di singhiozzo dell'umana era fortunatamente terminato...

"Charley-cara, siamo destinati ad una vita di baci da vecchia zia" aveva sospirato Vinnie in tono grave, un po' serio e un po' scherzoso, continuando a tenerla abbracciata.

Charlene aveva riso di nuovo "Allora, prima di tutto voglio sperare che tu non abbia una zia che ti bacia così, o dobbiamo chiedere l'intervento dei servizi sociali. Secondo…" mentre parlava il dorso della sua mano stava accarezzando il profilo del compagno, mentre lo sguardo seguiva distrattamente i movimenti dei ciuffi della pelliccia a quella delicata pressione; gli occhi di Vinnie erano diventati un po' più luminosi a quel tocco. "… dicono che la pratica porti alla perfezione…".

E così avevano fatto. Impegnarsi nella pratica, intendo.

Inutile dire che le differenze tra i due erano molto più profonde di quanto non avessero preventivato. Il bacio era stato la punta dell'iceberg: pur avendo avuto fin dall'inizio una generica idea di quello a cui andavano incontro, nel tempo erano rimasti stupiti nello scoprire che in realtà c'erano molti aspetti e difficoltà che non avevano preso in considerazione.

Ma entrambi erano dotati di perseveranza e soprattutto di una buona fantasia e la fantasia aveva aiutato non poco; ci avevano dovuto lavorare, ma era stato un percorso per cui nessuno dei due si era mai lamentato. Anzi, in effetti nel farlo si erano divertiti un sacco e nei mesi successivi erano stati molto presi nella reciproca "scoperta" e nel trovare "terreni comuni" e "compromessi" che soddisfacessero entrambi.

Alla fine avevano scoperto che nonostante le convenzioni in cui erano stati educati e cresciuti, per quanto riguardava l'intimità fisica e mentale, fossero molto, molto diverse, così come evidentemente lo era anche l'anatomia dei loro corpi, la terrestre e il marziano erano comunque compatibili. Molto piacevolmente compatibili.

Molto tempo dopo Charlene avrebbe riflettuto che la perfezione non esisteva, specialmente per quanto riguardava le relazioni, ma ci si poteva divertire parecchio nel cercarla.


	8. I primi due anni (l'inizio)

Questa parte è più "di avventura" che altro, ma non sto a cambiare i tag/genere, tanto dubito che qualcuno leggerà mai questo capitolo: l'Italiano, la lingua che nessuno ama.

* * *

><p><strong>I primi due anni<strong>

Senza ordini e completamente tagliati fuori dalle comunicazioni con il proprio pianeta d'origine, ma soprattutto, senza mezzi di trasporto interplanetario per poter scappare, dopo la ritirata del proprio esercito, molti soldati Catatoniani erano rimasti letteralmente intrappolati in territorio nemico.

E non tutti erano stati tramutati in minuscoli micini dal raggio del rigeneratore. Molti erano rimasti così come mamma – e un addestramento a base di anabolizzanti e training militare- li aveva fatti.

I soldati avevano presto capito il mare di … be', diciamo "guai"… in cui si trovavano e si erano immediatamente dati alla macchia, ritirandosi in aree disabitate e, talvolta, creando instabili alleanze con la popolazione nomade dei predatori, scambiando armamenti per viveri e protezione.

Il problema più grave era però che man mano che le settimane passavano, era apparso sempre più evidente che i Catatoniani stessero diventando via via più disperati, arrischiandosi in razzie e azioni completamente disorganizzate. Pur essendo originariamente soldati ben addestrati, era chiaro che senza la guida forte di un unico leader, essi non fossero in grado di ristabilire un ordine tra i propri ranghi e in pratica avevano continuato ad agire come cellule impazzite.

Questo era stato al contempo una cosa positiva ed un grosso problema per le autorità marziane, visto che da una parte non c'era l'immediato pericolo di dover gestire un esercito nemico coordinato, ma d'altro canto non c'era nulla di meno gradito dell'avere gruppi di guerriglieri pesantemente armati e del tutto imprevedibili che si muovevano liberamente sul territorio. Era stato uno dei primi problemi che la milizia aveva dovuto affrontare dopo la vittoria e uno dei più delicati da risolvere.

Nel corso dei mesi la situazione era migliorata, i piccoli nuclei erano stati individuati ed eliminati, ma apparentemente, specialmente nelle zone più remote, era stato praticamente impossibile riuscire a raggiungere e catturare tutti i rinnegati che là avevano trovato rifugio.

Se all'inizio le operazioni militari erano basate sull'impiego di risorse militari e unità combattenti numerose e con la sovraintendenza di vari ufficiali superiori dell'esercito, ora che il tutto si era ridotto quasi ad una caccia all'uomo, il compito era stato affidato a gruppi più ridotti, di pochi elementi, quattro massimo cinque, che si muovevano in condizioni di elevata autonomia. Se non fosse che quel genere di organizzazione militare non era particolarmente nuovo per Marte ed era, in realtà, decisamente più congeniale per gli ex militanti della resistenza marziana, si sarebbe potuto dire che l'esercito avesse appositamente sfornato l'equivalente del corpo dei rangers con una spruzzata di teste di cuoio. Questi soggetti venivano attivati in risposta a segnalazioni dell'intelligence e di solito iniziavano un'operazione di durata imprevedibile, in cui principalmente assolvevano a compiti di esplorazione e contenimento.

Ovviamente, i primi a firmare per questo compito erano stati i 3 marziani che Charlene conosceva meglio.

In sostanza c'era da dire che i mesi immediatamente successivi al loro ritorno erano stati piuttosto concitati e l'apporto di forza tattica apportato dal trio aveva avuto ampia applicazione sul campo, ma più recentemente le cose si erano parecchio calmate e all'improvviso i tre marziani si erano trovati a dover affrontare una situazione per cui non erano preparati: vivere in tempo di pace.

Per tre ragazzi che erano stati dei guerriglieri in pratica dal momento in cui gli si era rotta la voce, non era facile abituarsi alla quotidianità di una vita più "tranquilla". Essere dei semi-civili non era poi così eccitante e la stavano vivendo piuttosto male.

Non che non fossero felici di sapere che, per la maggior parte, il loro pianeta fosse ora un luogo sicuro, ma c'era sempre la sensazione, in un angolino della loro testa, che tutto sarebbe stato più bello con il rumore, in lontananza, di C4 che esplode e i Metallica che ti fanno da soundtrack mentre vieni coinvolto in una rissa.

Chi la stava prendendo peggio di tutti era sicuramente Vinnie, a cui erano stati appioppati lavori di gestione risorse e infiniti rapporti da stilare sugli ultimi due anni trascorsi sulla Terra, ma anche Throttle non era messo molto meglio. Quanto a Modo, il ragazzone era sempre stato il più equilibrato e sembrava aver trovato una sua valvola di sfogo lavorando saltuariamente e gratuitamente, la notte, per una ditta di demolizioni, ma anche lui moriva dalla voglia di un po' di azione.

Quindi, quando Carbine le aveva accennato ad una segnalazione per il probabile avvistamento di un gruppo di Catatoniani a nord, Charlene le aveva suggerito di coinvolgere i ragazzi e affidare loro la missione di stanare i possibili nemici "…e fa loro esplodere qualche granata lungo il percorso, già che ci sei. Stanno deperendo".

Carbine aveva dovuto riflettere un po' sull'idea della terrestre, quasi un intero secondo, per poi dichiarare con entusiasmo che le piaceva molto; la generalessa era ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi da fidanzato _per carità, un tesoro, ma vi prego toglimelo dai piedi _e questa era una soluzione che la toglieva dai pasticci: il problema dei Catatoniani sarebbe stato risolto, lei avrebbe avuto qualche giorno per sé stessa, senza il suo amato, ma onnipresente, secondo in comando/fidanzato/amico/grillo-parlante/russatore/deformatore di tubetti di dentifricio, mentre suddetto si sarebbe dato una calmata andando a sfogarsi con i suoi amichetti. Tutti vincevano, tutti erano felici. Be', tutti tranne i Catatoniani.

Quando Carbine aveva convocato i tre motociclisti e aveva comunicato loro la novità, Vinnie si era quasi commosso per la gioia.

La missione prevedeva che il trio più la meccanica (Charlene si era aggiunta all'ultimo perché non voleva perdersi il divertimento) si recasse a circa duemilaquattrocento chilometri a Nord, in una zona deserta, dove una carovana di nomadi aveva riferito di aver subito un attacco da parte di alcuni predoni: questi erano bardati con maschere e mantelli non diversi da quelli dei predatori delle sabbie, per cui i loro volti e la loro corporatura non erano riconoscibili, ma si erano mossi in modo troppo ben organizzato per essere delle semplici iene e le loro armi non erano armi marziane, erano aliene.

Da quanto avevano riportato i mercanti, il gruppo di aggressori era composto da quattro elementi che usavano un veicolo di terra mimetizzato e dotato di cannone al plasma 4K-RG, ma se poi detta arma fosse anche funzionante, loro non erano certo rimasti a chiederlo.

Carbine e i suoi collaboratori avevano raccolto in fretta più informazioni possibili sulla zona, ma dalla guerra con i Plutarkiani, molte delle vecchie mappe non erano più affidabili per via dei pesanti bombardamenti e delle gravi alterazioni apportate alla morfologia del territorio dalle opere di "espropriazione" degli invasori. Quello che avevano potuto anticipare al quartetto pronto per la missione, era che c'erano sporadici insediamenti di comunità Marziane sparse su un'area di centinaia di chilometri quadrati, ma i contatti con quest'ultime, se mai c'erano stati, non erano più stati ristabiliti dopo gli ultimi attacchi e, purtroppo, nessuno poteva dire quale fosse stato il loro destino.

Le moto erano state messe a punto e le armi ricaricate, i viveri preparati, le taniche di benzina storate nel rimorchio, le chiavi di un sei ruote da assalto affidate a Charlene (previo giuramento di non far mai guidare Vinnie) e, circa tre giorni dopo, dopo un breve briefing, il gruppetto era partito.

Il viaggio di andata era andato liscio e senza problemi: i tre topi sembravano ragazzini in gita scolastica e Charlene era felice di essersi unita a loro perché le sembrava di essere tornata indietro ai bei, vecchi tempi, quando insieme avevano percorso in lungo e in largo le autostrade degli USA, seguendo e inseguendo Stoker.


	9. i primi due anni (l'andata)

**I primi due anni (l'andata)**

I ragazzi in realtà non avevano avuto nessun problema a trovare il punto in cui i mercanti nomadi avevano subito l'attacco, ma come era prevedibile il tempo e il vento avevano reso illeggibili le tracce: quale direzione avessero successivamente preso i Catatoniani, i topi non erano in grado di dirlo.  
>Era iniziata così un'opera di ricerca a raggiera che era durata quasi due settimane in cui si erano spinti sempre più all'interno, perlustrando grotta dopo grotta, canyon dopo canyon, muovendosi di pochi chilometri al giorno, sempre più lontano, ma sempre troppo lentamente per i loro gusti.<p>

La verità è che le scorte si stavano esaurendo molto più in fretta del previsto dato che il responsabile degli approvvigionamenti, quando aveva preparato per loro i viveri, non aveva evidentemente preso in considerazione il buco nero che Throttle, Vinnie e Modo avevano al posto dello stomaco: dovevano trovare in fretta un indizio della presenza del nemico o nel giro di poco sarebbero stati costretti a rinunciare e tornare indietro non solo a stomaco, ma anche a mani vuote.

A due giorni dalla data che avevano stabilito tra loro per chiudere la missione però c'era stata una svolta: una notte, mentre era in perlustrazione perimetrale, Modo aveva all'improvviso visto per una luce nella valle. Era solo un puntino debolmente luminescente, ad almeno venticinque chilometri di distanza rispetto a dove lui si trovava, ma là c'era decisamente qualcosa. Aveva immediatamente spento i fari della sua moto ed era rimasto al buio, con il cannocchiale ben puntato nella direzione da dove la piccola luce proveniva, cioè da una finestra di un edificio in rovina che sorgeva su un piccolo altopiano, in mezzo a quelli che, un tempo, dovevano essere stati dei campi, prima che i Plutarchiani alterassero l'ecosistema e causassero l'aggravarsi della desertificazione del pianeta. Un piccolo paese fantasma, poche dozzine di case in vario stato di abbandono, ormai disabitate da anni, si ergeva spettrale meno di paio di chilometri alle spalle della fattoria, separato da essa da un profondo crepaccio al confine sud del terreno.

Da quello che aveva potuto vedere nelle poche ore di sorveglianza che erano seguite, i Catatoniani si erano ben organizzati, probabilmente erano lì da molti mesi, forse addirittura dalla fine della guerra. Ed erano ben più dei quattro che i mercanti avevano visto, erano almeno una decina e potevano contare su due veicoli armati e un quad, tutti posteggiati nell'aia e nascosti alla bene e meglio da frasche secce e teli mimetici.

Da lì le cose erano andate piuttosto in fretta: Modo era tornato all'accampamento e riferito quello che aveva visto e, non essendo i tre topi tipi da muoversi con particolare sottigliezza o circospezione, avevano pensato bene di piombare sul nemico senza perdersi in inutili dettagli come definire una tattica o un piano d'attacco: per così dire, erano andati alla carica con la delicatezza di un panzer e a sirene spiegate. O, più specificatamente nel caso di Vinnie, ululando il proprio eccitato grido di battaglia a pieni polmoni.

Charlene doveva ammetterlo: se c'era qualcosa in cui i suoi ragazzi erano davvero bravi, era mettere su un bello spettacolo.  
>I Catatoniani probabilmente non avevano capito quello che gli stava succedendo fino a quando l'edificio in cui trovavano rifugio non era collassato sulle loro teste per via delle esplosioni, ma quando avevano compreso di essere sotto attacco era ormai troppo tardi: Modo e Throttle li stavano aspettando fuori, mentre Vinnie e Charlene si occupavano di manomettere i loro veicoli e di sistemare quelli che cercavano di fuggire dal retro.<br>Per molti anni avvenire i rinnegati avrebbero avuto incubi su quella notte, sul pazzo assatanato dalla pelliccia bianca che rideva sguaiatamente mentre li prendeva a bersaglio per i suoi bengala esplosivi, sulla femmina terrestre che maneggiava un bazooka di nove chili come se non avesse fatto altro tutta la sua vita, sul gigante grigio dal braccio robotico, capace di affrontare quattro di loro senza batter ciglio e su quell'altro, che per qualche insensato motivo indossava occhiali da sole in piena notte, il cui guanto cyber-nucleare potevi sentire crepitare di energia un secondo prima che il suo pugno ti mettesse K.O. …quel rumore… quel rumore non lo avrebbero mai dimenticato…

"Woooooohaaaaaaaa!" l'urlo di Vinnie, alla fine di quello scontro, aveva echeggiato per i canyons. Il ragazzo aveva l'adrenalina che pompava nelle vene come un mare di lava e si aggirava tra le macerie della fattoria cercando qualcun altro con cui scontrarsi, ma ormai tutti i soldati Catatoniani erano ben legati o resi completamente inoffensivi e non c'era più nessuno con cui giocare un po'.  
>"Quiiii, micio micio micio…"<p>

"Vinnie, piantala di fare lo scemo e vieni a darci una mano!"  
>"Ohi, lo sai che sei diventato una noia Throttle?!" si era lamentato Vinnie sbuffando.<br>"Vin, dai, mi sembra che tu ti sia divertito abbastanza per oggi" aveva riso Charlene, mentre si collegava alla rete informatica via satellite e digitava il codice criptato per comunicare l'avvenuto successo della missione.  
>"Non puoi darmi torto dolcezza, erano mesi che aspettavo un po' di vera azione"<br>Poi però, dopo un sorriso languido, il ragazzo le aveva fatto l'occhiolino "Non che mi lamenti genere di azione che TU sei in grado di scatenare, aaaaanzi, mi piace un sacco… ma questo fisico da urlo non è solo per il tuo piacere" aveva aggiunto, facendo una posa Side Chest da bodybuilder e ghignando come un gatto.  
>"Ma quanto sei idiota…" gli aveva sibilato lei in risposta. Da quel momento in poi Charlene, imbarazzata e scocciata, aveva smesso di parlargli e ora Vinnie le girava intorno agitato e preoccupato, sperando che la meccanica gli perdonasse la battuta di dubbio gusto prima della fine del aveva riso bonariamente mentre usava il laser del proprio braccio meccanico per fondere le catene e incatenare definitivamente i loro prigionieri ad una trave di metallo di alcune tonnellate di peso.<br>"Ok, direi che così non andrete da nessuna parte micetti" si era alzato, dopo aver dato una pacca sulla testa al più vicino dei soldati sconfitti, quasi fosse un cucciolo cui era stato messo un guinzaglio. Poi si era girato verso gli altri:  
>"Ragazzi, abbiamo un problema gestionale: se vogliamo portare a casa tutti questi randagi dobbiamo richiedere aiuto per scortarli. Da soli non ce la faremmo mai"<br>"Chiediamo supporto allora"  
>"Ci vorranno almeno tre giorni, forse quattro, prima che ci raggiungano. Non vorrai stare qui ad aspettarli e fare da balia a questi?" il gesto generico del braccio di Vinnie aveva coinvolto il gruppo di Catatoniani in catene, a pochi metri da loro.<br>"Non alletta neanche me l'idea di aprire un gattile in mezzo al nulla, ma Modo ha ragione, da soli noi quattro non saremmo in grado di spostare tutti questi prigionieri. Almeno ora abbiamo anche i loro viveri e direi che qualche giorno di campeggio in più non ci farà male!"  
>"E come ci regoliamo con loro? Turni di vigilanza?" aveva domandato Modo.<br>"Il primo turno di guardia è tuo!" aveva velocemente esclamato Vinnie, prima di tutti, indicando l'amico, per poi girarsi e allontanarsi in tutta fretta.  
>"Eh? Ehi, No! Sono sveglio da diciotto ore e… " ma il ragazzo non lo stava più ascoltando, aveva tirato fuori il suo sacco a pelo e stava cercando di avvicinarsi a Charlene, ma lei gli aveva dato le spalle sbuffando e si era spostata di qualche metro più in là.<br>Thottle aveva sorriso "È stato più veloce, non puoi negarlo. Svegliami tra 5 ore per il cambio".  
>Modo aveva sospirato e in tono gelido aveva risposto "Grazie mille per il sostegno amico mio, a buon rendere…"<p>

Mentre i suoi amici si sistemavano alla bene e meglio per la notte (Charlene aveva optato per andare a dormire sul retro del suo 6 ruote, mentre Throttle e Vinnie si erano buttati vicino al fuoco, ognuno affiancato dalla rispettiva moto che lo schermava dal vento), Modo aveva richiamato a sé la sua Lil' Hoss e si era preparato per la lunga notte di guardia.

Durante il suo turno non era successo nulla di interessante. Modo aveva impiegato la prima ora e mezza a dare una bella pulita alla sua due ruote e dedicarsi alla sua manutenzione quotidiana, anche se, in realtà, da quando Charlene era entrata nelle loro vite, le loro moto erano sempre al top della forma. Ma al ragazzo piaceva occuparsi personalmente delle piccole cose e la moto sembrava apprezzare l'attenzione in più.  
>Successivamente aveva ripreso il suo giro di ronda, valutando i danni che avevano apportato durante lo scontro: anch'essa, come buona parte del pianeta, era zona abbandonata, probabilmente da molti anni, ma non era comunque bello vedere le macerie di quella che sarebbe potuta essere la casa di qualcuno che conoscevi. Lui stesso era nato in un contesto simile.<br>Quello che doveva essere un deposito munizioni era saltato in aria portandosi via mezzo fienile e quella che probabilmente era stata un tempo una stalla. Della fattoria vera e propria era rimasto ben poco, a parte un mucchio di tegole e pezzi di muri pericolanti. Guardando il fumo alzarsi dalle rovine, Modo aveva dovuto ammettere che, sì, forse in effetti lui e gli altri avevano un pochino esagerato. Solo un tantino.  
>Con un po' di sensi di colpa il ragazzo era tornato verso il fuoco da campo e si era messo comodo sulla sella della sua moto, laser in mano, per continuare la sorveglianza. A parte qualche lamento da parte dei prigionieri e il rumore del vento, non volava una mosca.<p>

Thottle era stato svegliato con un calcio nel sedere qualche ora più tardi e, mentre ancora confuso dal sonno cercava di capire dove era e cosa succedeva, Modo lo aveva tirato su di peso per il bavero della giacca, gli aveva mollato la pistola in grembo, lo aveva spinto in direzione opposta e, senza tanti complimenti, si era infilato nel sacco a pelo appena lasciato libero dall'amico.

"Turno tuo ora" aveva brontolando in modo appena comprensibile, per poi addormentarsi nel momento stesso in cui la sua testa aveva toccato terra. L'alba era ancora lontana.  
>La scena si era ripetuta quasi identica al momento del turno di Vinnie, ma per svegliarlo Throttle aveva optato per una forte tirata di coda invece che il calcio nel sedere. L'effetto era però rimasto invariato. Vinnie si era ovviamente lamentato per la mancanza di grazia della sveglia, ma, dopo aver buttato un occhio verso Charlene che ancora dormiva tranquilla nel suo veicolo, aveva preso il suo posto e adempito al compito senza ulteriori lagne. Qualche ora più tardi l'umana lo aveva raggiunto e i due si erano seduti vicino al fuoco che si stava spegnendo, parlando quietamente tra loro, ammirando il sorgere del sole e bevendo enormi tazze di caffè mentre continuavano insieme la sorveglianza per le successive ore.<p>

"Ehi, potevate lasciarci qualche panino!" molte ore dopo Modo si era svegliato e, dietro di loro, stava frugando in uno dei loro zaini lasciati vicino al sei ruote, la sera prima. Non erano rimaste che briciole e le confezioni di verdure disidratate sottovuoto. Nessun topo sano di mente si sarebbe mai avvicinato ad una di quelle cose immonde, ma Charlene non aveva voluto rinunciarvi.  
>"No! Pure quello di Derani affumicato!" Aveva esclamato indignato pochi istanti dopo "Ma dai, lo sapevi che me lo tenevo da parte!"<p>

Vinnie aveva preso un'aria offesa "Nessuno ti tocca quei sandwiches puzzolenti"  
>"Non osare insultare la cucina di mia mamma!"<br>"Ehi, ehi… buoni! Buoni bambini! Non si litiga di prima mattina" era intervenuta la ragazza terrestre "Modo, tesoro, ti giuro che Vin non si è avvicinato al tuo zaino"  
>"Abbiamo solo bevuto quella brodaglia che l'esercito si ostina a chiamare caffè solubile" Vinnie aveva ribattuto, alzando la sua tazza di latta a mo' di prova "vedi?"<br>"E dove diavolo sono allora?"  
>"Li avrai finiti tu senza rendertene conto" aveva commentato in tono conciliatorio Charlene.<br>"Già, solo tu puoi apprezzare quelle schifezze. Nessuno vorre..uohhhhfff!" all'infelice commento dell'amico, Modo si era girato di scatto e con un ruggito era saltato su Vinnie, placcandolo per la vita e buttandolo a terra, nella polvere. Erano seguiti alcuni minuti di scazzottata "amichevole" a cui si era presto aggiunto anche Throttle il quale, pur non avendo la minima idea sul cosa l'avesse scatenata, si era sentito automaticamente invitato a partecipare. Charlene si era limitata a raccogliere le proprie cose e, senza scomporsi minimamente, allontanarsi quel tanto necessario quando la pila umanoide di braccia e gambe scalcianti si avvicinava troppo: era quasi imbarazzate quanto tutto ciò fosse ormai per lei una scena perfettamente normale.

Dopo un inizio un po' burrascoso, la giornata era trascorsa molto placidamente: a parte il dover provvedere ai loro prigionieri, non c'era molto atro con cui tenersi occupati per cui, dopo aver fatto finta di fare gli adulti responsabili per un po', i tre topi avevano ammesso la verità e cioè che si stavano annoiando da morire. Per intrattenersi tra un turno di guardia e l'altro, i ragazzi avevano quindi disegnato un percorso di corsa ad ostacoli che si snodava dal loro campo al paesino fantasma e ritorno. La gara era da svolgersi uno contro uno e prevedeva l'uso di missili e laser: Charlene aveva vinto contro Modo per velocità e figure aeree, mentre Modo l'aveva schiacciata per numero di bersagli abbattuti.  
>Quando era stato il turno di Vinnie vs Throttle però quest'ultimo aveva dovuto ritirarsi a metà gara: il suo laser faceva strani rumori.<p>

"Tutte scuse perché sai che non mi avresti mai battuto! Nessuno vince contro il più grande moto-campione di Marte!" era stato l'umilissimo commento di Vinnie.  
>"Nei tuoi sogni" aveva risposto gelido Throttle mente smontava dalla moto. Il topo aveva puntato quindi l'arma verso il vuoto e premuto ancora il grilletto, ma ne era uscita solo una scarica elettrostatica e un patetico "puff".<br>"Ma che diavolo…" il ragazzo aveva scosso il laser qualche istante, dandogli dei colpetti in modo molto poco scientifico e ci aveva riprovato: questa volta non c'era nemmeno stato il "puff", solo un filo di fumo che usciva dalla volata della canna e un odore pungente di gomma bruciala. La sua pistola era andata.  
>"Che riposi in pace" era stato il commento di Charlene dopo avergli chiesto di darle un'occhiata, per cercare di capire cosa si fosse di rotto "Non è recuperabile: le celle di energia sono fuse" aveva sentenziando restituendogliela.<br>"Ma come hai fatto a ridurla in questo stato?"  
>"Io? A malapena l'ho usata dall'ultimo controllo in armeria"<br>"Che per errore te la abbiano scambiata con un modello guasto?"  
>"No, non credo. Vedi?" aveva risposto indicando una tacca nell'impugnatura "È proprio la mia. E poi ieri ha funzionato benone"<br>"Avrà raggiunto la scadenza di garanzia. Tieni!" Modo aveva esclamato sfoderando il suo laser e lanciandoglielo "Puoi tenere il mio finché non te ne fai dare uno nuovo, tanto non è che lo usi molto" aveva sogghignato, alzando il suo braccio e facendo scattare il cannone innestato nell'arto cibernetico. Elettricità statica aveva guizzato lungo l'arto metallico in modo dannatamene cool "Io sono a posto così!" poi si era girato verso Vinnie "Andiamo Vinster, fammi vedere di cosa sei capace. Chi perde paga da bere per il prossimo mese".  
>Vinnie non si era fatto pregare e i due avevano fatto rombare le proprie moto lungo il percorso, mentre Throttle era stato lasciato a ponderare sulla sua povera pistola.<p> 


	10. I primi due anni (in attesa)

I primi due anni (quattro giorni in attesa)

Il secondo e il terzo giorno erano trascorsi in modo più o meno analogo, se non che ad un certo punto i Catatoniani in qualche modo avevano fatto saltare fuori un disgregatore e si erano liberati, tentando poi la fuga, ma c'erano voluti pochi minuti per il trio per ristabilire l'ordine e i ragazzi non avevano nemmeno dovuto sudare.

L'unica cosa curiosa era che, arrivati a sera, Charlene si era accorta che le mancavano all'appello due dei sette barattoli di carne rimasti dalle loro scorte; aveva quindi tirato fuori dalla macchina tutto e ricontrollato da capo, ma non erano saltati fuori. A essere precisi mancava anche una tavoletta di cioccolata terrestre (Stoker aveva riportato su Marte una scorta tale di cioccolata che sarebbe bastata per le prossime 5 generazioni di biker mice. Charley l'aveva immediatamente requisita per motivi "sentimentali"), ma in tutta onestà quella poteva benissimo averla mangiata lei e non ricordarsene, per cui non ne aveva accennato agli altri.

"Strano" aveva commentato "eppure ero convinta…"

"Dai, non stare a preoccuparti!"

"Ma ci sono animali da queste parti?" aveva chiesto nervosamente Charlene.

Vinnie aveva riso "Avrai contato male l'ultima volta. Non è nulla di grave, c'è cibo a sufficienza per tutti, gatti compresi, per giorni. E poi nel giro di poco gli altri ci raggiungeranno con i rifornimenti, non finiremo a mangiarci a vicenda come in quel film con l'aereo e la squadra di rugby".

"Quel film è basato su fatti reali, lo sai, vero?" gli aveva risposto cruda.

A quella frase Vinnie si era zittito velocemente e non aveva più aperto bocca.

"Scherzi a parte, sul serio, non potrebbe essere stato un animale?"

"Animali che ti portano via scatolame integro? No, non direi!" Throttle si era fatto di nuovo pensieroso "E comunque non ci sono tracce che indichino animali" aveva commentato guardando a terra, intorno alle ruote e dietro la macchina "a essere precisi non ci sono orme di peso, a parte le nostre"

"E questa è una cosa buona, giusto?"

"Forse"

"Come forse?"

"Non saprei… No, lascia perdere. Non è niente. Per ora mangiamo e andiamo a dormire. Vinnie, occupati di portare l'acqua e il cibo ai prigionieri, Modo e io prepariamo l'accampamento. Il primo turno 'sta volta è tuo. Modo, tu fai il secondo e io farò l'ultimo"

"Ma…"

"Non iniziare, Vincenzo"

"L'ho già fatto ieri! Perché non…"

"Dai bellezza" l'aveva interrotto Charlene, abbracciandolo da dietro e piantandogli un bacio sulla guancia, prima che iniziasse una delle sue tirate da vittima dell'universo "ti faccio compagnia io".

Vinnie era arrossito come uno scolaretto e si era fatto guidare via dalla ragazza senza opporre alcuna resistenza.

"Certo che se lo rigira come vuole" aveva commentato Modo, chiaramente divertito dalla scena.

"E per fortuna che c'è lei. Vinnie non migliora invecchiando, anzi, se possibile è ancora peggio di quando era un diciasettenne brufoloso. Com'è che durante gli anni di addestramento Stoker non l'ha mai soffocato nel sonno?"

"E chi lo sa?! Una vena masochista, suppongo!"

Quando l'allarme era scattato era ancora notte fonda e Throttle aveva sostituito Vinnie solo da poche ore. In seguito il caporale avrebbe ammesso di essersi sentito un filo paranoico quando, all'inizio del suo turno di sorveglianza, aveva deciso di lasciare attivo in modalità difesa il sistema di vigilanza e armamento della propria moto, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che c'era qualcosa che non gli tornava e, se non poteva fidarsi dei suoi sensi, almeno poteva affidarsi ai sensori dell' AI del suo veicolo.

Oltre tutto la moto non sarebbe sicuramente andata in giro, il giorno dopo, a rivelare le paranoie del suo cavaliere ai ragazzi e a Charley, giusto?

I minuti erano trascorsi monotoni trasformandosi lentamente, troppo lentamente, in ore e Throttle aveva presto iniziato sbadigliare, sentire le palpebre pesanti e una gran voglia di chiudere gli occhi per una mezz'oretta, mentre la testa sembrava intorpidita dal sonno.

Però, quando l'allarme era scattato, i vecchi istinti avevano automaticamente preso il sopravvento e lui si era ritrovato in piedi alla velocità della luce, laser spianato e sensi all'erta. Il sensore della sua moto aveva evidentemente captato qualcosa, un movimento, nel suo perimetro di sorveglianza e aveva dato innescato l'allarme.

Allora non se lo era sognato! Lì c'era davvero qualcosa … o qualcuno.

In brevissimo tempo anche gli altri lo avevano raggiunto, ognuno in vario grado di "déshabillé" (Vinnie in particolare indossava solo i suoi bikers di pelle, dei boxer rossi troppo aderenti per poter essere definiti decorosi e correva portandosi esclusivamente dietro, a mano, le sue bandoliere: evidentemente riteneva che un vero topo non avesse bisogno di pantaloni per intimidire un avversario. Throttle non era d'accordo). Nessuno di loro era completamente lucido, ne' perfettamente sveglio, ma tutti quanti erano armati e pronti per qualsiasi evenienza.

"Che succede?!"

"Siamo sotto attacco?"

Throttle aveva frettolosamente fatto cenno di fare silenzio e aveva puntato il dito verso un punto indefinito davanti a loro, ma quando anch'essi avevano rivolto lo sguardo dove lui stava indicando, quello che avevano visto era solo l'oscurità, il nudo terreno e le rocce, a pochi metri da loro.

La notte era nuvolosa e la luce delle lune non poteva aiutarli. Era usa situazione piuttosto tesa, con il rumore dell'allarme ancora attivo, che li assordava, e quell'oscurità, che sembrava un pesante sipario teatrale, a occludere loro la vista.

Modo si era portato due dita alla bocca ed emesso un breve fischio modulato a cui la sua Lil'Hoss aveva immediatamente risposto: la moto lo aveva ubbidientemente affiancato sulla sinistra e, insieme a quella di Throttle e quella di Vinnie, aveva puntato i propri fari nella direzione indicata dal topo.

Il quartetto quasi non aveva avuto il tempo di mettere a fuoco quello che stavano vedendo: quando la luce artificiale dei fari si era avvicinata troppo, una figura che si nascondeva tra le rocce, precedentemente perfettamente invisibile nell'oscurità, si era trovata a dover tentare una precipitosa fuga, balzando fuori dal suo nascondiglio e tentando di correre verso il confine sud del terreno della fattoria. Si muoveva incredibilmente rapido: era chiaro che conosceva bene quel posto perché non sembrava minimamente rallentato dal fatto di non riuscire a vedere dove stesse mettendo i piedi, ma al contrario sembrava muoversi anticipando i dislivelli e gli ostacoli che avrebbe incontrato nella sua disperata corsa.

Vinnie era stato il primo tra loro a reagire, sfoderando contemporaneamente quattro dei suoi bengala e cercando di innescarli come al solito per poi lanciarli a mo' di shuriken.

L'idea generale che si era disegnata nel suo cervello era di fare esplodere alcune taniche di benzina accantonate vicino ai veicoli abbandonati dei catatoniani, mentre il loro misterioso fuggiasco ci passava accanto, in modo che l'onda d'urto e i detriti lo fermassero, ma quello che non si aspettava era che non succedesse nulla: solitamente le estremità dei suoi bengala iniziavano a diventare incandescenti concedendogli qualche istante per puntare e scagliare, ma questa volta non sembravano voler funzionare.

O meglio, non sembravano voler funzionare nel modo giusto. Perché i bengala marziani non erano progettati diventare roventi a livello dell'impugnatura e per bruciare delicata pelliccia delle mani dei soldati che li maneggiavano, postandosi via, già che c'erano, un paio di strati di pelle! No, decisamente non lo erano!

Vinnie aveva emesso un verso acuto, imbarazzantemente simile ad un guaito, probabilmente dovuto più alla sorpresa che non al dolore, e aveva immediatamente gettato i bengala a terra dove, basito, aveva osservato quest'ultimi sfrigolare e fondersi con le pietre sottostanti.

Ma mentre per una frazione di secondo tutti erano stati involontariamente distratti dall'amico in difficoltà, l'ombra non si era certo fermata ad attendere che tornassero a rivolgerle la loro completa attenzione e ne aveva approfittato per darsela a gambe, correndo come una disperata. In pochi secondi aveva agilmente scavalcato il muro di cinta, ormai parzialmente rovinato dal tempo e dall'incuria, e, sfruttando il vantaggio e l'inesistente illuminazione, era nuovamente scomparsa tra le rocce.

Il trio di motociclisti non era rimasto con le mani in mano, era saltato in groppa alle proprie moto e tentato immediatamente l'inseguimento, ma non erano andati molto lontani: che il loro fuggiasco lo avesse fatto apposta o meno, la stradina che aveva scelto e che portava dalla fattoria verso il paesino tuffandosi quasi a novanta gradi in un crepaccio, si era dimostrata essere poco più di una mulattiera. Se non fosse stato che letteralmente non c'era lo spazio fisico perché potessero passarci con le moto, lo stato di abbandono sommato all'originale impervietà del selciato, largo poco più di mezzo metro con curve ad angolo quasi acuto, la pendenza assurda e la costa dell'altopiano immediatamente a ridosso del sentiero, avrebbero comunque reso dolorosamente chiaro che non sarebbero riusciti a stargli dietro. Non sui loro veicoli almeno.

Charlene, sotto richiesta di Throttle, era tornata immediatamente al "campo base" per non lasciare i loro prigionieri completamente incustoditi, mentre Modo e Vinnie avevano abbandonato le moto e stavano ora correndo a perdifiato lungo la stradina, sperando di riuscire ad intravvedere di nuovo la persona responsabile per tutta quell'attività fisica non richiesta "…e sicuramente non necessaria. Non con un physique come il mio, grazie tante!" aveva esclamato Vinnie, mentre per poco non rischiava di rompersi una gamba scivolando sul pietrisco.

"Visto il modo in cui stai ansimando direi che invece un po' più di moto ti farebbe solo bene" aveva risposto di rimando Modo, ma anche lui era a corto di fiato: tutta quella massa muscolare e i dieci chili di braccio meccanico non erano esattamente l'ideale per dimostrazioni di agilità e grazia. Volevi sollevare una macchina, con tanto di occupanti e rimorchio? No problem! Modo era il topo che faceva al caso tuo. Ma saltellare come uno scoiattolo da una roccia all'altra, cercando al contempo di non cadere, non era esattamente il genere di esercizio che gli riusciva meglio.

Nel frattempo, mentre i suoi amici si davano ad un'improbabile corsa ad ostacoli, Throttle aveva acceso il sistema di puntamento ad infrarossi, avviato il motore e il sistema di conversione terra-aria del suo veicolo:

"Direi che è il momento di guardare le cose da un'altra angolatura, che ne pensi bellezza?".

La moto gli aveva risposto con un allegro rombare del motore e un minuto dopo erano in aria, a circa trenta metri di altezza dal suolo. Lo schermo del computer registrava i rilevamenti termici di due figure, sotto di lui, che si muovevano impacciatamente, ma a velocità sostenuta, un centinaio di metri dietro ad una terza sagoma. Modo e Vinnie stavano ancora seguendo la scia della misteriosa figura in fuga, ma non riuscivano ad accorciare le distanze: quando i due si avvicinavano troppo, quella scartava improvvisamente, o sfruttava le conformazioni rocciose per far momentaneamente perdere loro la visuale e guadagnare così secondi preziosi. Per quanto impegnato a capire come risolvere quella situazione, Throttle non poteva fare a meno provare anche una punta di apprezzamento per il fuggiasco che stava dando loro tanto filo da torcere: non era da tutti tenere in scacco loro tre tanto a lungo.

L'avresti potuto chiedere a chiunque su Marte e la risposta sarebbe probabilmente stata sempre la stessa: c'erano momenti in cui onestamente l'avere una motocicletta "intelligente" toglieva un po' di divertimento. A volte il sapere di avere le spalle coperte e che l'AI avrebbe potuto individuare un tuo errore e correggerlo ben prima che eventuali conseguenze si manifestassero, non ti permetteva di apprezzare appieno le gioie di un salto nel vuoto, di un'acrobazia o, in generale, di tutte quelle occasioni in cui, in sella alla tua due ruote, arrivavi ad un pelo da morte certa e la evitavi. C'era sempre il vago sospetto che non fossero le tue capacità ad essere eccellenti, ma la tua moto.

Altre volte invece ringraziavi la Divinità protettrice dei nerd informatici che, nella sua superiore saggezza, aveva fornito i topi di microprocessori tanto avanzati da consentire loro di creare veicoli con cui era possibile interagire e che erano, di fatto, super computers dotati di armamento pesante che potevi cavalcare. E se non era freudiano quello...

Throttle non aveva mai avuto la stessa passione quasi morbosa che Modo aveva nei confronti della sua Fatboy, ne' l'adolescenziale identificazione di Vinnie nella sua moto da corsa, ma da sempre apprezzava tutto ciò che era efficiente, sexy, intelligente e che in battaglia ti dava quella chances in più di uscire dalle situazioni più pericolose tutto di un pezzo. Per questo la sua compagna era Carbine e per questo anche lui, come i suoi amici, considerava la propria moto come qualcosa di insostituibile e assolutamente ineguagliabile.

Adesso, mentre nella più completa oscurità volava letteralmente alla cieca, inseguendo un possibile nemico, sconosciuto, in territorio ostile e verso possibili trappole e pericoli, Throttle stava apprezzando appieno, ancora una volta, le potenzialità della sua motocicletta: il suo computer aveva velocemente calcolato la traiettoria e individuato il più probabile tragitto che l'individuo che stavano inseguendo avrebbe intrapreso, tutto questo mentre il radar gli segnalava gli ostacoli, naturali ed architettonici, che avrebbe incontrato e il pilota automatico evitava che il ragazzo ci si spiattellasse contro. Si, decisamente c'erano momenti in cui era non era davvero niente male essere un motociclista marziano!

Era stato grazie alla sua moto che aveva potuto anticipare il loro "ospite" e quando questo, giunto alle porte del villaggio fantasma, si era buttato in un edificio diroccato, Throttle gli era praticamente addosso; mentre colui che stava inseguendo era sgattaiolato all'interno da una finestra del primo piano, il topo aveva pensato bene di passare direttamente attraverso il muro opposto (le porte erano infondo sempre state un optional per lui e i suoi due amici), abbattendolo con un missile a breve gittata, così da ritrovarsi in pratica di fronte al fuggitivo. Nella concitazione e confusione, attraverso la nebbia di polvere e calcinacci che aveva sollevato, Throttle aveva visto una sagoma muoversi e vi si era buttato addosso, saltando dalla moto ancora in movimento.

Quello che il topo non si aspettava era la resistenza quasi nulla che quel corpo aveva offerto: lui era preparato per un impatto reso duro una massa corporea solida, ma si era trovato a scontrarsi contro qualcuno che in pratica non pesava niente e i due erano rotolati a terra sotto la spinta del balzo di Throttle.

A terra, il soldato aveva istintivamente stretto le sue braccia intorno al corpo del suo opponente, per bloccarlo al suolo e impedirne la fuga, ma il suo cervello aveva anche registrato che c'era qualcosa di strano, che il torace che stava stringendo era troppo minuto, troppo delicato, che le ossa erano troppo leggere e che, sebbene l'altro stesse chiaramente lottando con tutte le proprie energie per liberarsi, ciò non risultava essere un problema per Throttle, poiché la differenza di forza e di peso tra i due era enorme.

Qualche istante dopo, quando Modo e Vinnie li avevano finalmente raggiunti, Throttle era già in piedi e la loro "ombra" ben immobilizzata tra le spire della sua coda. Per una frazione di secondo i suoi amici si erano come pietrificati sulla soglia, con uno sguardo di assoluto, completo stupore disegnato sui loro musi.

"Oh, mamma!"

"Ma com'è possibile…"

Throttle immaginava di avere più o meno la stessa espressione dipinta sulla sua faccia in quel momento: il loro misterioso – e al momento alquanto arrabbiato e sconvolto – fuggiasco era un bambino.


	11. i primi due anni (l'alba)

Mai stata una grande fan degli OCs, mi sono sempre sembrati troppo forzati, troppo a rischio "Mary Sue per default" e per questo motivo avevo deciso fin dall'inizio di non dare un nome o una chiara descrizione a quei (pochi) "creati" per questa mia FF - nella mia testa potevano essere "chiunque" ed erano funzionali solo a far andare avanti la narrazione. Ciò però non mi aveva però impedito di affezionarmi ad uno in particolare che, di fatto, ha poi assunto un ruolo maggiore in questa storia. Che volete farci? Nessuno è perfetto.

* * *

><p><strong>I primi due anni (l'alba)<strong>

Il ragazzino aveva un'età indefinibile tra i sette e i dieci anni, era chiaramente sottopeso e decisamente in grande bisogno di un lungo bagno con molto, molto sapone. E, a giudicare dallo stato della sua pelliccia grigio piombo, probabilmente anche di un drastico taglio di capelli, se non per eliminare la fauna che sicuramente vi si annidava, quantomeno per riuscire ad intravvedere dei lineamenti nascosti sotto tutto quel pelo scuro.

Dal momento in cui l'avevano catturato, la palla di lanuggine polverosa non aveva smesso un solo istante di divincolarsi nella presa di Throttle, cercando di liberarsi strattonandolo con violenza o contorcendosi come un verme, per poi lasciarsi cadere all'improvviso, cercando così di sfruttare il proprio peso e il movimento di torsione.

Quando però, frustrato, si era reso conto che non c'era possibilità che l'adulto allentasse la stretta, furente aveva addirittura cercato di morderlo. E non scherzava: i suoi affilatissimi, piccoli incisivi di topo erano andati in profondità nel polso dell'uomo e quest'ultimo aveva evitato danni gravi esclusivamente perché, invece di mordere la carne, la bocca del ragazzino si era chiusa a tenaglia su uno degli spessi bracciali di pelle borchiata che il topo indossava. Se così non fosse stato, probabilmente Throttle si sarebbe trovato successivamente nella posizione piuttosto imbarazzante di dover ammettere che le sue più recenti cicatrici da battaglia erano da attribuirsi ad uno scricciolo che raggiungeva sì e no i trentacinque chili.

Ma se il ragazzino era apparentemente fuori di sé dalla rabbia per la situazione, dal canto suo neanche il suo "aguzzino" sembrava esattamente felice di essere stato invischiato in quella storia: la sensazione generale che Throttle trasmetteva era un misto di imbarazzato disagio e leggera preoccupazione mentre, rigido e a braccio teso, teneva il piccolo marziano ben lontano da sé, pur mantenendo salda la presa e rimanendo stoicamente impassibile alla valanga di insulti e oscenità che suddetto bambino, rotto l'iniziale ostinato silenzio, gli stava riversando addosso.

In tutta onestà Charlene aveva visto l'amico molto più a suo agio con in mano una granata inesplosa piuttosto che, ora, la collottola di un minorenne.

Forse era proprio perché probabilmente questo era il primo bambino con cui Throttle avesse dovuto davvero interagire direttamente da anni e non sapeva bene come muoversi in quella strana situazione: cioè, non è che i combattenti per la libertà di Stoker seguissero un corso su quanta forza usare per immobilizzare un marmocchio.

E poi, sei davvero autorizzato a toccare un bambino o è una di quelle cose che devi lasciar fare alle infermiere da campo? E perché diavolo loro non avevano un'infermiera da campo?! Dannazione!

Lo sguardo di implorazione che a quel punto aveva rivolto a Charlene avrebbe mosso a pietà anche una roccia, ma la ragazza era già stata fregata una volta da Throttle, quando si era ritrovata a dover fare da balia ad un Vinnie regredito all'età infantile: ci caschi una volta, ok, ma due? No, grazie, lei non era tanto sciocca. Quindi gli aveva sorriso indulgente, lo aveva salutato con un piccolo movimento della mano e, scuotendo al contempo la testa come a dire "no, il problema è tutto tuo", come gli altri due era uscita e lo aveva lasciato solo a gestire il bambino per conto suo.

Molto probabilmente però ciò che più aveva messo in difficoltà tutto il gruppo era che il piccolo non corrispondeva esattamente alla classica iconografia di mite bambinetto spaventato e traumatizzato dagli eventi (anche se in realtà Charlene aveva iniziato a sospettare che tra i marziani non ci fossero di peso individui, di qual si voglia età, considerabili "miti"), ma era piuttosto un ragazzino aggressivo e selvaggio, probabilmente abituato a fare quello che voleva, quando voleva e come voleva.

Certo, la vita non doveva essere stata facile per lui, ma non aveva neanche avuto qualcuno a guidarlo ne' qualcuno a cui obbedire, a parte se stesso, per molto, molto tempo: lui era in carica. Lui era la più alta autorità. E ora all'improvviso questi adulti erano piombati fuori dal nulla, avevano messo a soqquadro l'ordine costituito su cui, da mesi, la piccola belva aveva organizzato la propria esistenza. Per quel che ne sapeva il bambino questi soldati potevano benissimo rappresentare dei guai ben più grossi dei Catatoniani e lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di vendere cara la pelle.

Poco importava che i combattenti avessero dichiarato di essere lì per "aiutarlo": loro avevano esposto il suo rifugio e loro avevano eliminato l'unica fonte di cibo disponibile. E ora cercavano pure di dargli ordini? A lui?! Non sapevano con chi avevano a che fare...

"Sei riuscito a sapere qualcosa?" aveva chiesto Modo quando Throttle li aveva raggiunti, poco più tardi. Nel frattempo il bambino era stato rinchiuso momentaneamente nella 6 ruote di Charlene; la soluzione non piaceva particolarmente a nessuno di loro, ma non potevano rischiare che scappasse e sparisse nel deserto in un momento di distrazione.

"A parte che ha il raffinato vocabolario di uno scaricatore di porto terrestre? No, niente" aveva commentato l'altro. Poi però si era girato verso Charlene con aria colpevole "ehmm…cioè, senza offesa…"

"Tranquillo" aveva risposto lei divertita.

"Ma da dove salta fuori?"

"Ho fatto due chiacchere con i nostri amichetti legati là fuori" era intervenuto Vinnie a quel punto. Nessuno si era reso conto che il ragazzo si era allontanato per alcuni minuti "I Catatoniani dicono di non essersi mai accorti della presenza del ragazzino"

"Sul serio?"

"Aspetta, la parte migliore deve ancora venire: avevano però notato che le loro razioni di cibo avevano la strana tendenza a finire un po' più in fretta del previsto"

"Non è possibile!"

"Ehi, che motivo avrebbero di mentire?"

"E non ci hanno mai dato peso? Alla sparizione di cibo, intendo"

"No. Sembra che sparisse poco e sporadicamente. Ognuno credeva che qualcun altro facesse uno spuntino di mezzanotte in più, ogni tanto"

"Assurdo!"

"Ehi, ecco dov'è finito lo scatolame!"

"…e i panini! E tu che mi avevi dato la colpa!"

"Già…he he he, scusa fratello"

"Se poi ci aggiungiamo che ci ha sabotato le armi…"

"Cosa?!"

"Non crederai che sia una coincidenza che nel giro di 48 ore il mio laser ci abbandoni e i tuoi bengala vadano in tilt?"

"Ma quando…"

"Con i gatti in catene eravamo molto rilassati. Ammettiamolo, non è che tenessimo esattamente alta la guardia"

"Però, furbo il ragazzino"

"Non così tanto direi. Alla fine si è fatto comunque beccare da noi"

"Non da noi…" aveva corretto Throttle. "ma dalle nostre moto"

"Quindi…siamo stati fregati da un bambino?"

A quel punto il gruppo si era girato all'unisono a guardare in direzione della macchina, da cui il piccolo li fissava, immobile e con ferocia, da dietro il finestrino antiproiettile. Il vetro si appannava ad ogni suo respiro furente.

Erano tutti rimasti in incerto silenzio per qualche istante, la scena ricordava loro un pochino quella di un film terrestre degli anni '90. Jurassic Park, per essere specifici: la scena nella cucina, con il velociraptor dietro l'oblò della porta di metallo e la sensazione angosciante che qualcosa di molto sgradevole stesse per accadere.

"Oh, mamma. Questa storia ci perseguiterà finché campiamo…"


	12. a 3 giorni e poi 3 settimane di distanza

Primi due anni (a 3 giorni e poi 3 settimane di distanza)

Fortunatamente l'arrivo dei rinforzi non si era fatto attendere, perché altrimenti molto probabilmente i documenti di quella missione avrebbero riportato che tre adulti, di sana e robusta costituzione, senza storie di squilibri mentali in famiglia, erano completamente impazziti nel giro di 76 ore. O che era stato commesso un infanticidio. O entrambe le cose.

Sicuramente il personale medico avrebbe poi cercato di spiegare la cosa come il frutto di un disordine PST tardivo (molto, molto tardivo in effetti) e mai diagnosticato, ma la triste verità era che la tempra dei sopracitati tre adulti era stata messa alla prova e completamente annichilita in poche ore da un bambinetto di otto anni.

E sì che, avendo avuto a che fare con Vinnie per tanto tempo, almeno due di loro avrebbero dovuto sapere come gestire una testa calda iperattiva, ma non era stato così.

L'unica che sembrava navigare placidamente le acque era stata Charlene. Da quando, davanti a lui, la donna si era tolta il casco della moto e tirata su le maniche della giacca, il bambinetto aveva radicalmente cambiato atteggiamento. In sua presenza il ragazzino si acquietava immediatamente, gli occhi tondi come due lune piene, intensamente fissi su di lei. A malapena fiatava, figuriamoci lanciarsi in una delle sue stringhe di insulti e minacce.

Non c'era voluto molto per capire che ovviamente non aveva mai visto un terrestre in vita sua e trovandosi ora all'improvviso davanti una creatura di dubbia origine, sprovvista di antenne, di coda o di pelliccia, quel ragazzino aveva avuto un repentino shift di priorità: sicuramente un alieno diventa il fulcro del tuo interesse, quando hai 8 anni. Specialmente se suddetto alieno guida un'enorme veicolo corazzato e gira con un bazooka nel bagagliaio.

Charlene aveva sorriso chiedendosi se era quello l'effetto che i ragazzi avevano avuto sui bambini dell'orfanotrofio di Chicago, tanti anni prima; il piccolo non la perdeva mai di vista, le stava perennemente dietro e, quando non poteva, la seguiva nei movimenti con lo sguardo come un bambino terrestre avrebbe guardato un minotauro o una chimera, se questo gli si fosse improvvisamente materializzato in camera da letto.

Se non fosse stato che i ragazzi ne avevano immediatamente approfittato per sbolognarle la patata bollente facendole fare da babysitter per turni più lunghi e più spesso di quanto non facessero loro, Charlene avrebbe trovato la cosa profondamente divertente.

Con gli altri però, c'era da dire, il comportamento del loro giovane ospite non era stato altrettanto accomodante che con la terrestre. Se lui e Throttle avevano oggettivamente iniziato con il piede sbagliato, le cose non erano certamente andate meglio con Modo e Vinnie.

Il primo aveva tentato un avvicinamento morbido/paterno, il secondo quello amichevole/compagnone, ma entrambi avevano avuto, come risposta ai loro tentativi di approccio, al più un irriverente sguardo tra il divertito e l'annoiato, alla peggio un'aggressione fisica.

Il problema principale era però che ad ogni momento il ragazzino sembrava pronto a saltare in piedi e tentare la fuga, per cui si erano ridotti a tenerlo sotto stretto controllo ogni singolo istante, almeno di giorno, quando non dormiva chiuso dentro "la cella di Hannibal Lecter", come l'aveva ribattezzata Charlene, ossia i sedili posteriore della sua 6 ruote, isolati dalla porzione guidatore da un vetro infrangibile e con porte e finestrini a chiusura centralizzata.

In passato, solo con i più efferati prigionieri di guerra nemici avevano tenuto un simile livello di attenzione durante la custodia.

Era quindi stato con un profondissimo senso di gratitudine e malcelato sollievo che, al loro ritorno alla base 3 giorni dopo, avevano affidato il piccolo alla cosa più simile ad un assistente sociale presente su Marte: un giovanissimo medico civile specializzato in pediatria che lavorava come volontario tra le fila dell'esercito. Nonostante l'età e l'inesperienza, la ragazza apparentemente sapeva il fatto suo e lentamente, nel corso delle settimane successive, era miracolosamente riuscita a mettere a proprio agio il bambino quel tanto perché lui iniziasse ad aprirsi e a raccontare la propria storia e, a quanto era saltato fuori, la pulce – un soprannome appioppatogli da Vinnie e che aveva decretato la fine di ogni possibile futura interazione non violenta tra lui e il bambino- aveva davvero molto da raccontare.

La pulce era nato in quei territori di confine a nord del Hellas Planitia, selvaggi e ancora in larga parte inesplorati. Lontano dalle regioni e dai centri abitati più importanti o dalle principali vie di comunicazione, era presto diventato uno dei tanti orfani del pianeta, ma a differenza della maggioranza degli altri bambini nella sua stessa condizione, evidentemente lui non era stato sufficientemente fortunato da avere un clan che lo reclamasse alla morte dei genitori.

Non ricordava quasi nulla dei primi anni della sua vita, solo che ad un certo punto era stato "trovato", o più probabilmente comprato, da alcuni predatori delle sabbie che lo avevano poi cresciuto.

Nonostante le premesse, la sua non era stata una brutta infanzia: sebbene non potesse dire di aver conosciuto l'amore e la stabilità di una vera famiglia, il clan che lo aveva accolto lo aveva trattato al meglio delle proprie possibilità, considerando che erano tutti rinnegati mercenari, ignoranti come capre e un po' imbrutiti dalla vita. Tutti i bambini - e ce ne erano di tutte le taglie ed età- erano ugualmente accuditi, tutti avevano un minimo di che sfamarsi e di che vestirsi e, roditori o canidi che fossero, tutti i membri del clan, cuccioli compresi, avevano un ruolo, dei compiti e tutti avevano gli stessi diritti, ossia quelli che riuscivano a reclamare per se con la forza.

La pulce non sapeva ne' leggere, ne' scrivere, ma a sei anni sapeva come cavalcare un Kranai, scuoiare un piccolo animale e raccontare barzellette sporche. A sette sapeva aprire una cassaforte e aveva libero accesso agli esplosivi. Non era una brutta vita.

Poi erano arrivati i Catatoniani. Ricordava perfettamente la mattina in cui gli invasori erano apparsi, undici mesi prima: erano giunti al villaggio abbandonato in cui i predatori trovavano rifugio tra uno spostamento all'altro, in un pomeriggio come altri, senza troppo clamore.

Non c'erano state trattative, avevano semplicemente attaccato e costretto il clan ad una precipitosa fuga. I predatori delle sabbie avevano perso tutto durante quello scontro. Perfino uno dei bambini. La pulce per l'appunto.

Quando era successo tutto lui si trovava nella parte più periferica del villaggio fantasma, a raccogliere l'acqua dall'unico pozzo, poco più di un buco nel terreno, che erano riusciti a trovare. Quando aveva sentito i primi spari aveva deciso di rimanere esattamente dove era e non tornare all'accampamento: aveva buone orecchie e aveva capito subito che quelli non erano i soliti colpi sparati in aria per "intrattenimento" o celebrazione. Le armi che li avevano sparati erano molto più potenti degli sgangerati fucili e antiquati laser di cui i predatori erano dotati. Quelli erano colpi di avvertimento. La pulce si era nascosta e aveva cercato di capire cosa stesse succedendo prima di mettere a rischio la propria preziosa coda, ma quando le cose si erano apparentemente calmate ed gli era sembrato finalmente sicuro uscire, aveva scoperto che non c'era più nessuno ad aspettarlo all'accampamento.

Quando ne aveva parlato al medico, il bambino era stato un po' confuso su come ci fosse riuscito, ma in qualche modo aveva recuperato le proprie cose ed era sparito prima che i Catatoniani si potessero rendere conto che qualcuno del clan dei predatori era rimasto indietro: non c'era traccia che lui fosse mai stato lì. Purtroppo però, senza un mezzo di trasporto, né una vaga idea di dove esattamente si trovasse, non c'era modo per la pulce di allontanarsi da quel posto ed erano quindi seguiti mesi di gioco a nascondino con i gatti, mesi in cui il bambino usciva dal suo nascondiglio solo la notte, prendeva quello che voleva dalle scorte dei Catatoniani, quasi la fattoria fosse un grande centro commerciale aperto solo per lui, per poi tornare, dopo quei suoi raid, a rintanarsi nel suo nascondiglio.

C'era poco da dire: quel ragazzino aveva fegato ed era pieno di risorse.

Chiamala sindrome di Stoccolma o malriposto senso di responsabilità, fatto sta che dopo aver saputo la sua storia, il trio di eroi aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei confronti del piccolo marziano. C'era anche stata una lacrimuccia ad un certo punto del racconto, ma proprietario di quel dotto lacrimale traditore aveva giurato e spergiurato che era stato solo un attacco allergico e tutti avevano fatto finta di crederci.

Ma non era tutto. Parlando con la dottoressa i tre motociclisti avevano in oltre scoperto che durante quelle settimane di cure e analisi, la pulce aveva ricevuto delle visite: il giovane medico si era dimostrato molto stupito che loro non sapessero che la loro amica terrestre andava quotidianamente a trovare il piccolo presso la casa famiglia che l'ospitava.


	13. A 5 ore dalla gara

I primi due anni (a cinque ore dalla gara)

Vinnie non sapeva perché diavolo la scuola avesse chiamato proprio lui: ma la pulce non era in affidamento ad una coppia? Erano loro che dovevano occuparsi di queste cose. Perché era stato coinvolto? E dove diavolo avevano trovato i suoi contatti?

Nel frattempo la pulce lo guardava dall'alto dei suoi 135 centimetri di altezza con un'aria di sfida e un'espressione davvero molto, molto poco pentita.

"Perché l'hai fatto?" aveva chiesto, ma la pulce non sembrava minimamente intenzionata a concedere spiegazioni.

"Ok. Dimmi almeno perché hanno chiamato me!"

Alla domanda il ragazzino aveva fatto spallucce e si era limitato a tenere il suo sguardo annoiato ben fisso all'orizzonte.

"Guarda che avrei altre cose da fare oltre che doverti fare da balia. Avrei una vita, io!"

Il silenzio non si era rotto. Vinnie aveva inalato profondamente cercando di allontanare quel forte istinto che gli suggeriva di strozzare il bambino e poi tornare felice alle proprie occupazioni.

"Ok, ti do un minuto e poi, giuro, ti riporto dentro e ti appendo per la coda alla lavagna"

A quel punto c'era stato un sbuffo derisivo di sfida dal parte del piccolo marziano che ora lo guardava dritto negli occhi, con una distaccata superiorità che gli ricordava un po' troppo l'espressione che spesso Carbine aveva quando interagiva con lui, come se la generalessa non lo ritenesse abbastanza intelligente o maturo per una qualsiasi conversazione.

Sul serio, ma davvero non lo poteva strozzare e finirla lì?

"Pulce, sto perdendo la pazienza" aveva minacciato esasperato, usando per la prima volta parole che pensava non avrebbe mai pronunciato in vita sua. Specialmente perché era il genere di frasi che i suoi usavano con lui quando era poco più di un poppante: si ricordava bene quanto quella frase fosse, per un bambino, una sfida a continuare a fare esattamente quello che voleva e, sostanzialmente, aria fritta.

Si sentiva progressivamente più ridicolo, là così, in mezzo alla strada, a litigare con un bambino alto poco più della sua anca e che stava chiaramente vincendo il confronto.

"Devo chiamare Charley?" aveva quindi sbottato Vinnie, all'apice della frustrazione.

E lì finalmente c'era stata una reazione. La pulce per una frazione di secondo aveva sgranato gli occhi e subito, nel vedere l'espressione di malcelato trionfo nello sguardo dell'adulto, aveva cercato di ricomporsi. Ma era troppo tardi.

"Non sarà felice di sapere che ti comporti in questo modo, sai?" aveva buttato lì Vinnie, nel tono di voce di chi sa bene per esperienza che tipo di problemi generi il far inquietare una certa meccanica umana e, allo stesso tempo, di chi si sta anche godendo il fatto che, per una volta, sarà qualcun altro a dover patire suddette ire terrestri.

Il giovane motociclista si era intanto allungato in avanti, recuperando dal manubrio della moto il proprio casco – e quindi il sistema integrato di radiocomunicazioni- e lo stava avvicinando alla bocca in modo calcolatamente lento e minaccioso "Sai? Non mi stupirei che…"

"NO!" aveva esclamato il piccolo, cercando di agguantare il casco e strapparglielo di mano, ma Vinnie aveva il vantaggio dell'altezza e di una maggiore velocità. Nonostante il valoroso e disperato tentativo del bambino, il casco era ancora saldamente nelle mani del motociclista.

"Parla" era stato l'unico ulteriore incentivo da parte di Vinnie mentre, come una spada di Damocle, faceva oscillare il casco senza pietà sopra la testa della pulce.

"Non lo so…"

"Cosa non sai? Non sai perché ti sei comportato come un idiota? Cavolate. Te l'ho detto, o parli o la prossima persona a cui dovrai dare spiegazioni sarà Charley"

"…"

"Ok, non mi dai altra scelta!" aveva detto a quel punto il topo, facendo cenno di accendere il sistema di comunicazioni del casco.

"No! io…" aveva tentativamente boffonchiato in risposta l'altro. Il tono di voce della pulce si era fatto piccolo piccolo dall'imbarazzo e dalla mortificazione di dover cedere al ricatto di Vinnie "…non ho fatto nulla!"

"A sentire la tua maestra non è andata così"

Il ragazzino era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante e poi si era buttato a terra a gambe e braccia incrociate e il suo sguardo si era fatto distante e pericolosamente… fragile? Vinnie non era sicuro di essere a proprio agio con un bambino sul procinto di – _Oh, No!_ _Deivipregononfatemelorisparmiatemisaròbuonofaròtuttoquellochevolete _- piangere.

Ma la pulce era fatta di una pasta più dura di così e quando aveva rialzato lo sguardo non c'era segno di lacrime, solo rabbia e umiliazione.

"Non mi piace"

"Cosa non ti piace?"

"il modo in cui mi trattano"

"Chi?" aveva chiesto Vinnie "Dai, pulce, non farti tirare fuori ogni singola sillaba con le tenaglie"

"Loro" aveva risposto lui accennando alla scuola dietro di lui "Mi trattano come se fossi uno scemo"

Vinnie era confuso. Chi esattamente lo trattava da male? "Ma intendi gli insegnanti?"

"Solo perché non so …" ma poi la pulce non aveva concluso la frase "Nessuno me l'ha mai insegnato! E loro mi vogliono mettere con i più piccoli!" aveva esclamato in tono indignato "con quelli di sei anni" la sua voce trasudava disgusto.

"E gli alti, quel mucchio di ratti in miniatura, dicono che ho le pulci perché sono un predatore delle sabbie e non so cosa sia un vero topo e dovreste mettermi il collare e …" la voce della pulce stava rapidamente raggiungendo tonalità di acuti da rasentare gli ultrasuoni.

"Woa, woa… Calma! Ok, ho afferrato. I tuoi compagni di classe sono un gruppo di bulli idioti" A quel punto però Vinnie era seriamente preoccupato: non sapeva cosa si supponesse che un adulto dovesse dire ad un bambino in una situazione simile.

Dov'era la madre di Modo quando serviva? O Modo stesso, con quelle sue frasi "Come mamma dice sempre…". Caspita, in passato avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione all'amico, una di quelle frasi di buonsenso preconfezionato gli sarebbe tornata utile in quel momento.

"Non ci voglio più stare. Non mi piace, voglio andare a casa!" aveva esclamato la pulce.

Ok, portarlo a casa era una cosa che si poteva fare. Anzi, era un'idea geniale: lì qualcun altro, più saggio e con più esperienza di lui, si sarebbe preso carico del problema, lui doveva solo consegnare il bambino a mani più esperte. Doveva solo fare da corriere. Ce la poteva fare.

La coda del marziano era guizzata intorno alla vita della pulce e lo aveva sollevato da terra per poi depositarlo di fronte a sé, sul sellino della moto.

"Va bene: e pronta consegna marmocchi sia. Ti riporto a casa"

Vinnie aveva sorriso sentendo la tensione abbandonare il corpo del bambino e il sospiro di sollievo che si era fatto scappare dalle labbra.

Gli aveva fatto indossare il suo casco e aveva avviato il motore.

La città scivolava veloce intorno a loro mentre percorrevano le strade deserte a velocità sostenuta.

"Toglimi una curiosità: perché hai fatto chiamare me? " aveva domandato ad un certo punto Vinnie "Cioè, capisco perché non volessi Charley, ma perché io?".

"I miei tutori lavorano alla miniera, non c'è campo là sotto. Quegli altri due mi avrebbero fatto tornare dentro. Non li avrei mai convinti a lasciarmi andare" aveva risposto candidamente la pulce. Non c'era bisogno di dire chi _quegli altri due_ fossero.

"e da loro mi sarei pure preso una predica!" aveva poi aggiunto.

Quindi in altre parole, aveva ragionato Vinnie, sono stato il fortunato prescelto perché un bambino di 9 anni pensa che io sia il più facile da manipolare? Ma beeeene…

Poi però una frase pronunciata dalla pulce pochi istanti prima e che lui aveva registrato con qualche secondo di ritardo, lo aveva riportato alla realtà più immediata:

"In che senso entrambi i tuoi tutori sono in miniera e non ricevono chiamate?"

"Lavorano nella miniera" aveva risposto il bambino con il tono di chi è costretto a parlare con un ritardato "Te l'ho detto. A cento metri di profondità non c'è radiocampo. Qualcosa a che fare con l'interferenza del metallo negli strati di roccia, credo"

"Quindi chi c'è a casa tua ora per accudirti?"

"Nessuno" era stata la serena risposta del bambino.

"E a che ora finiscono il turno esattamente?"

"Questa sera"

"No, aspetta, e nel frattempo a chi ti dovrei lasciare io?"

"Bho?!"

A quella risposta Vinnie aveva inchiodato la moto esattamente dov'era, nel centro esatto di un incrocio tra due arterie principali della città. Un paio di irose strombazzate di clacson e qualche insulto erano arrivati dagli altri guidatori che avevano dovuto a loro volta frenare bruscamente per evitarlo, ma il motociclista non sembrava minimamente preoccupato per quello: la sua attenzione era completamente rivolta al piccolo passeggero davanti a sé. Incominciava a odiarlo, quel bambino.

"Vuoi dirmi che dovrei farti da babysitter fino a questa notte? Ma stiamo scherzando?!"

Il piccolo si era girato con un sorriso angelico che compariva da dentro il casco, per lui oversize, di Vinnie. Il motociclista da quell'angolo non poteva vederli, ma sapeva che l'espressione degli occhi del bambino non era altrettanto innocente. Piccolo truffatore!

"Te lo puoi scordare: oggi pomeriggio ho una gara importante, non ho tempo da perdere. Ti riporto indietro!"

"E io ti prometto che farò qualcosa che ti farà richiamare dalla scuola per tornare a prendermi. Atala ha ancora uno dei due codini… prima non ho avuto il tempo di finire, ma se mi riporti indietro mi piacerebbe continuare a giocare al barbiere con lei" aveva minacciato con nonchalance il piccolo.

Il topo dalla pelliccia bianca era rimasto a bocca aperta.

"Non parli sul serio…"

"Sì, invece!"

Questo era troppo per Vinnie: quando, esattamente, quel bambino si era trasformato in un mostro machiavellico di un metro e 35? Il ragazzo aveva accostato, aveva spento il motore ed era sceso, lasciando la pulce appollaiata sul sellino della moto da corsa.

"Ti rendi conto che non è un comportamento normale per un bravo topolino?" gli aveva impacciatamente domandato Vinnie. Si sentiva un po' comico nel ruolo di adulto responsabile che deve fare una predica ad un bambino indisciplinato.

"Ascoltami, non puoi minacciare i tuoi compagni di classe o far loro del male! Cosa sei, un topo o un Plutarchiano?"

"Non le ho fatto del male!" aveva esclamato la pulce "Mi aveva preso in giro! È stata lei ad iniziare!"

"Non puoi reagire così!" aveva risposto Vinnie "Devi imparare un po' di autocontrollo!"

Va be', a quella frase il motociclista marziano aveva avuto la sensazione di essere un po' ipocrita: forse non era la persona più adatta a dare lezioni di autocontrollo. Ma c'era da dire che in tutta la sua vita Vinnie non aveva mai fatto il bullo a danno di qualcuno. Ok, a parte i plutarchiani. E i Catatoniani. E i ratti. E qualche topo durante una baruffa in qualche bar. Ma accidenti, quelli se lo meritavano!

"Non mi lasceranno mai in pace se non gli faccio capire che mi devono girare al largo!"

"Ma non puoi comportarti in questo modo. Non avrai mai amici se…"

Il bambino aveva scrollato le spalle come per dire "_e chissene_!"

"Ma davvero vuoi che ti girino al largo?" aveva domandato Vinnie "Non sei più tra i razziatori delle sabbie: non ti piacerebbe avere qualche amico della tua età con cui giocare e di cui fidarti? Qualcuno come Throttle e Modo sono per me? Dei fratelli?"

"Umfh…" aveva sbuffato lui in risposta "Non ne ho bisogno, io" era stato poi il suo commento, ma non sembrava estremamente convinto. Vinnie aveva sospirato con rassegnazione.

"Ascolta, non ti riporterò a scuola, ma devi promettermi che ne parlerai con i tuoi tutori o con il tuo medico. O, ti prometto, lo farò io stesso! Questa storia non può continuare" aveva esclamato il motociclista "E ora passami il casco e lasciami fare qualche chiamata: devo trovare qualcuno che si occupi di te oggi pomeriggio".

Ma purtroppo Vinnie non aveva trovato nessuno che potesse o volesse prendersi carico della pulce per quel giorno: Modo e Throttle erano impegnati con delle esercitazioni, Carbine era fuori discussione (non l'avrebbe mai chiamata: il rischio di castrazione era troppo elevato) e la madre di Modo era fuori città con la sorella per non so quale commissione. Il medico che si occupava della pulce era irreperibile, Rimfire in pratica gli aveva riso in faccia e tutti i suoi amici non avevano intenzione di accollarsi una tale responsabilità. E per quanto riguardava Charley…

"Ma gli è successo qualcosa di grave?"

"No Charley-cara, ma la pulce è con me ora. Passo da te in garage e te lo lascio"

"Sta bene?"

"Sì, benone direi. Come al solito. Sono da te tra un quarto d'ora, ok?"

"Allora è in atto una qualche calamità naturale?"

"Cosa?"

"O un attacco alieno…"

"Dolcezza, ma cosa stai dicendo?"

"È l'unica spiegazione, perché altrimenti non vedo perché dovresti portarlo da me MENTRE LAVORO"

"Tesoro, tra due ore ho una gara di motocross e non posso…"

"Una gara" il tono di voce di Charlene era sceso di un paio di gradi centigradi.

"Sì, dai, te ne ho parlato per tutto il mese. È di qualificazione per il…"

"Perché, ti ripeto, non sto giocando, ho un mare di lavoro arretrato. A meno che non sia un'emergenza di qualche tipo –un' emergenza VERA- non mi posso occupare anche del bambino"

"Ma Charley, non posso portarlo con me mentre…"

"Mi stai dicendo che quello che fai tu è più importante di quello che faccio io?"

A quel punto Vinnie aveva capito di essere in bilico su un crinale molto, molto pericoloso.

"Ehm, no! Ha, ha, ha… Certo che no!" aveva velocemente aggiunto "Ovvio, la pulce viene con me! Non è mai troppo presto per esporre le nuove generazioni alla vera classe di un grande campione di motociclismo!"

"Bene" aveva commentato la ragazza in tono gelido "ora passami la pulce un momento"

Vinnie, con aria sconfitta, aveva di nuovo allungato il casco al bambino "Charley vuole parlarti"

Il piccolo aveva recuperato il casco con un po' di incertezza e aveva parlato con Charlene qualche istante.

"No, va bene…" aveva detto ad un certo punto ad una qualche affermazione della meccanica. Sembrava un po' in imbarazzo. "Va bene, lo prometto. No, davvero!"

Poi, qualche istante dopo aveva ridacchiato divertito e guardato Vinnie di sbieco "Sì!"

La conversazione era andata avanti per qualche altro scambio di battute e poi il ragazzino aveva esclamato:

"Glielo dico. Ok, ci vediamo dopo. Ciao!" chiudendo quindi la comunicazione.

"Dirmi cosa?" aveva quindi domandato incuriosito Vinnie.

"In bocca al lupo per la gara e _cerca di non perderti il bambino"_


	14. La gara

I primi due anni (la gara)

Alla fine Vinnie si era visto costretto a portarsi dietro il ragazzino per davvero.

I suoi compagni di scuderia lo avevano guardato con ironia e un po' di pietà mentre con una mano controllava la pressione delle gomme e con l'altra teneva immobile la pulce.

C'era da dire che il ragazzino al momento non si stava agitando, ne' dava segno di voler creare guai, ma Vinnie non si fidava minimamente del minorenne e aveva preferito tenere alta la guardia.

"Nuovo meccanico, Vin? Un po' giovane direi…" aveva commentato uno dei motociclisti presenti, con ironia.

"Non per giudicare le tue scelte, ma mi piaceva di più quell'altro, sai?" si era intromesso un altro topo "sì, dai, la terrestre dalle gambe lunghe!"

"Già!" avevano esclamato tutti in coro "Finalmente avevamo qualcosa di sexy da guardare invece che il tuo brutto muso…" Un ringhio basso di Vinnie aveva però zittito i colleghi prima che i commenti su Charley si facessero troppo pesanti.

"Te lo porterai dietro anche durante la corsa?" aveva riso un quarto marziano, poco più lontano "Che c'è, hai bisogno di un navigatore adesso?"

Vinnie si era alzato lentamente e si era girato verso l'altro con un sorriso beffardo, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi rilassato alla sua amata moto rossa:

"Torpedo, non per infrangere le tue fantasie da piccola girl-scout, ma per batterti su questa pista non avrei neanche bisogno del booster al protossido di azoto. Cavolo amico, probabilmente ti batterei anche a piedi…"

L'altro aveva riso di cuore "Come no Vinnie, continua a illuderti. La mia moto è il top. Io sono il top. Non c'è alcuna speranza per te quest'anno!" aveva commentato "Non c'è speranza per nessuno!" aveva poi esclamato, rivolto a tutti gli altri.

C'era stato qualche altro commento pungente e qualche insulto, ma in generale il tono era amichevole. Si vedeva che quei motociclisti si conoscevano da una vita e, in una certa misura, si stimavano a vicenda. Offendersi bonariamente faceva parte del rituale pre-gara.

Vinnie si era poi concentrato sulle ultime messe a punto della moto e aveva preso di nuovo in mano la mappa dell'area, per un rapido ripasso del percorso; visto che la pulce sembrava incuriosita, il motociclista aveva fatto quel riepilogo a voce alta, descrivendo al bambino i vari punti e le varie aree o zone in cui il percorso era diviso. In pratica consisteva in una gara di soli venti chilometri, da estremità a estremità. Piuttosto breve per gli standard marziani. Ma in onestà non c'era in effetti nemmeno un percorso vero e proprio e chiamarla "pista da corsa" era una definizione che sottovalutava un po' la realtà: diciamo che era un'area spaventosamente impervia, senza tracciato preciso e alquanto pericolosa, che solo un suicida avrebbe scelto di percorrere su una motocicletta. E il primo suicida che arrivava al traguardo nel minor tempo, vinceva.

"Il primo che arriva intero, intendo" si era corretto Vinnie.

La pulce lo aveva guardato incuriosito.

"Diciamo che non è solo la classica gara di velocità, è più un percorso di enduro in cui sei autorizzato più o meno a tutto. E c'è qualche ostacolo artificiale o qualche trappola meccanica nascosta, giusto per vivacizzare il tutto!" aveva sorriso divertito.

"Queste gare sono una forza! C'è sempre un mare di spettatori per questo genere di eventi. E la televisione! Vedrai come tutti impazziranno quando la leggenda su due ruote – io – entrerà in pista!" il ragazzo emanava un'aurea di tracotanza e vanità mentre rimirava la propria figura, inguainata nella tuta da corsa nera e rossa, riflessa nella vetrinetta di un mobiletto porta attrezzi.

La pulce a quel punto non era più del tutto convinta della sanità mentale di Vinnie e dei suoi colleghi. E , se era per quello, nemmeno di quella della popolazione di topi marziani di cui faceva parte e che sembrava andare pazza per gare di velocità tra squilibrati in motocicletta.

"Ora però mi devi giurare di non creare problemi, ok?" gli aveva detto a quel punto Vinnie, improvvisamente fattosi serio "non posso portarti là fuori, l'accesso alla pista è vietato ai civili da regolamento. Devi aspettarmi qui nei box" lo aveva quindi acchiappato per le spalle e piazzato su una poltroncina tra l'angolo garage e lo stand del rinfresco offerto dagli sponsor.

"Non ti devi muovere da qui, intesi?" lo aveva guardato male "non farmi scherzi! Promettimelo!"

"L'ho già promesso a Charley" aveva risposto il bambino.

"Cioè?"

"Prima. Mi ha fatto promettere che mi sarei comportato bene e non ti avrei dato problemi"

"E brava la mia Charley" aveva commentato pieno di ammirazione per la terrestre.

"Questa sera dovrò ringraziarla per il pensiero" il suo sguardo era però poi diventato un po' distante e il sorriso un pochino più ambiguo ed equivoco "Sì, la devo proprio ringraziare! E dovremo anche festeggiare la mia vittoria… he!...He, he, he…"

La pulce non capiva cosa ci fosse di così divertente, ma non gli piaceva troppo l'espressione dell'adulto. Vinnie dal canto suo si era presto accorto di essere scrutinato da vicino dal bambino ed era violentemente arrossito sotto la pelliccia bianca, distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo e schiarendosi poi la voce "Hahemm… Sì, ok…Va be'… quindi tu sta qui e fa il buono. Puoi seguire la gara sugli schermi con gli altri della scuderia. Ma. Non. Ti. Muovere. Siamo d'accordo?"

Il bambino aveva sbuffato facendo cenno di sì con la testa.

Il via alla gara era stato dato poco dopo, con un colpo di pistola a salve.

In tutto i partecipanti erano venticinque: cinque centauri per team, cinque teams. E Vinnie aveva ragione: sembrava che tutta la popolazione di Marte si fosse radunata lì per assistere alla competizione; le panoramiche della diretta mostravano una folla di marziani infervorati e, per quanto fosse assurdo per il bambino crederci, molti avevano bandiere o striscioni che inneggiavano specificatamente a Vinnie. Ma sul serio quello scemo aveva dei fan?

I primi chilometri erano stati relativamente tranquilli: i motociclisti stavano prendendo le misure l'uno dell'altro, delle moto avversarie e del percorso. Avevano sì fatto qualche acrobazia aerea e abbattuto qualche bersaglio mobile, ma nessuno cercava davvero di prendere il comando della corsa.

Poi però gradualmente le cose si erano fatte via via più eccitanti: la pulce non aveva mai visto nulla del genere. Non credeva nemmeno che fosse possibile raggiungere simili velocità o fare tali funambolismi su delle moto. Sembrava che alcuni di loro quasi non toccassero mai terra. Qualcuno usava l'armamento della propria moto per crearsi un varco negli ostacoli invece di passarci sopra o evitarli. Altri sembravano quasi pattinatori sul ghiaccio, scivolando sulle asperità e irregolarità del terreno quasi fossero su una superfice liscia come un specchio. E Vinnie… Vinnie, impossibilmente chinato in avanti, sembrava una cosa unica con la sua moto, aerodinamicità pura.

Per la prima metà della corsa si era limitato a mantenere la propria posizione nel gruppo, distanziando gli avversari, ma mantenendo costante la propria velocità, poi, improvvisamente aveva cambiato tattica, aveva estratto uno dei suoi laser e distrutto due trappole (una sorta di tenaglia che aveva fermato la corsa di un motociclista della sua stessa scuderia e un generatore di energia statica, di cui nessuno si era ancora accorto). Poi aveva improvvisamente piegato a destra e pareva intenzionato a prendere quello che sembrava essere il percorso più lungo e irregolare. Ai box un borbottio nervoso si era diffuso tra i membri del team: perché aveva scelto di muoversi in quel modo? Voleva perdere?

La pulce a quel punto era incollata allo schermo: i cameraman tendevano a spendere un tempo equo su ciascuno dei contendenti, ognuno dei quali era, indubbiamente, eccezionale, ma alla pulce interessava solo uno in particolare, un topo bianco, con una tuta nera, su una moto rossa.

"Dai, inquadratelo!" aveva esclamato ad un certo punto al video.

Vinnie nel frattempo stava correndo a velocità folle su per un pendio, per poi sterzare violentemente, impennarsi e sfruttare la forza centrifuga per un salto ad una distanza impossibile, dall'altra parte del crepaccio. Aveva ripetuto la manovra altre due volte, usando i propulsori per accelerare ulteriormente e , letteralmente, volare da un lato all'altro, aumentando ad ogni salto la quota, senza mai toccare i freni. Le ruote della sua moto fumavano. Quando era arrivato sulla cresta del crinale era in pratica impennato su quella posteriore, quella anteriore non sembrava in ottime condizioni. Si vedeva che stava usando tutta la sua forza fisica per mantenere il controllo del veicolo, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di rallentare la propria corsa. Un motociclista marziano meno abile si sarebbe probabilmente già trovato con il collo spezzato, sul fondo della pista.

Ad un terzo della gara era evidente che il marziano dalla pelliccia bianca era il motociclista migliore, ma si trovava comunque indietro rispetto ai due capo fila, uno dei quali era il topo che si chiamava Torpedo, in sella ad una moto molto simile a quella di Vinnie, ma di un giallo acceso. Anche lui era chiaramente un centauro incredibile.

I secondi passavano lentamente: per quanto i motociclisti stessero guidando a velocità impossibili, ora che la gara si avvicinava alla fine, per la pulce sembrava che tutto fosse come rallentato.

La regia aveva inquadrato l'arrivo, marcato da due bandiere a ciascun lato, alla fine del percorso, e da quel momento le riprese si erano bloccate su quella prospettiva: potevi vedere i motociclisti avvicinarsi dal punto di vista della linea del traguardo. Era spettacolare. Ma per la pulce era anche tristemente evidente che Torpedo sarebbe stato il vincitore. Vinnie non era nemmeno all'orizzonte.

Poi però era successo qualcosa che aveva mandato in estasi tutta la folla di spettatori: c'era stato un violento lampo di luce e una collinetta dietro ai due motociclisti era letteralmente andata in briciole. Un proiettile di fumo si era scagliato in avanti, superando in volo la moto gialla e l'altro corridore, un po' più indietro. Torpedo era stato costretto a sterzare per evitare l'impatto, ma quando l'oggetto aveva toccato terra, non aveva rallentato. Incredibilmente sembrava il contrario. …anzi, non era un'impressione, aveva davvero accelerato! E non era un detrito dell'esplosione: dal fumo era emersa una moto rossa che, con un vantaggio pulito di 20 metri netti su quella di Torpedo, aveva tagliato il traguardo per prima. Vinnie aveva vinto.

A quel punto era stato il delirio. Nei box i meccanici e il team della scuderia erano come impazziti. La pulce si era ritrovata in piedi sul tavolo, saltando e gridando per l'eccitazione: non sapeva bene perché fosse così felice, ma lì lo erano tutti. Era contagioso!

Vinnie era rientrato poco dopo, era esausto e sudato, ma aveva un sorriso che avrebbe fatto impallidire il sole. Sprizzava autocompiacimento da ogni poro.

I suoi compagni gli erano corsi incontro e c'erano state pacche sulle spalle, abbracci e complimenti. Quei festeggiamenti si erano prolungati per molti minuti, fino a che Vinnie non era stato chiamato fuori per la premiazione ufficiale. Non aveva fatto in tempo a cambiarsi o darsi una ripulita, per cui le telecamere lo avevano ripreso mentre saliva sul podio ancora nella sua tuta integrale nera, che aveva però aperto e sfilato fino alla vita, risultando a torso nudo. Secondo la pulce era un po' ridicolo, così, bianco candido fino alle clavicole e poi rossastro di polvere sul collo, sull'arco del naso e sugli zigomi, ma la giornalista di fianco a lui, che lo avrebbe poi intervistato poco dopo, non sembrava minimamente disturbata dall'aspetto un po' trasandato del motociclista, anzi, pareva apprezzare parecchio il look. E come lei, molte altre dame nello stuolo di fan.

Il marziano aveva raggiunto il suo posto sul palco saltando letteralmente sul primo podio, si era girato verso la folla e aveva urlato il suo grido iconico, lanciando in aria le braccia in segno di vittoria. Tutti avevano applaudito e inneggiato. Perfino Torpedo, che si era dovuto accontentare di un secondo posto quando stava già pregustandosi il primo, aveva riso divertito all'eccitata felicità dell'avversario.

"Non metterti troppo comodo" aveva commentato bonariamente "Tra sei mesi ti caccerò in fondo alla classifica e mi riprenderò il podio"

"Ti piacerebbe, ma non succederà mai!" aveva risposto Vinnie a tambur battente, ma aveva anche allungato subito la mano e stretto con calore quella dell'avversario "Bella gara Torpedo!"

Di seguito era previsto un giro d'onore del primo classificato davanti gli spalti e Vinnie, quando era entrato per recuperare la moto, aveva acchiappato la pulce sotto le ascelle senza tanti preamboli, se lo era messo sulle spalle e così com'erano, erano usciti tra la folla in delirio, in sella alla moto: il giro del vincitore era stata una delle esperienze più esilaranti ed eccitanti che il bambino avesse mai fatto.

Quando poi erano seguite le interviste e a Vinnie era stato chiesto chi fosse la piccola mascotte, il ragazzo si era limitato a rispondere "il mio portafortuna? Uno dei fratelli".

Lì Vinnie si era guadagnato un piccolo mini-me tutto per sé.

E sì. In seguito ne avrebbero riso tutti. L'unico che davvero non si era accorto di nulla era proprio lo stesso Vinnie, ma gli altri lo avevano notato subito: di come la pulce si atteggiasse come lui, imitandone i movimenti e addirittura il modo di parlare. Per molti mesi c'era stato un certo grado di fascinazione da parte della pulce per Vinnie e, davvero, per un po' era sembrato che il piccolo fosse diventato una versione mignon di del topo bianco. Nessuno però ne aveva fatto parola con i diretti interessati. Da una parte il bambino sarebbe morto di vergogna se si fosse reso conto che gli altri avevano notato il suo comportamento, mentre d'altro canto Vinnie avrebbe potuto fare la battuta sbagliata al momento sbagliato e rovinare tutto quello di positivo si era creato a seguito della loro piccola avventura.

Il bambino era più sicuro, meno nervoso, e anche i suoi compagi di classe, che lo avevano visto in televisione, avevano cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti: la pulce era apparso nei telegiornali, conosceva il famoso motociclista, si era scoperto che un cyborg (Modo) lo veniva a prendere a lezione al martedì. E girava voce che una vera aliena lo portasse in giro nei week end... il bambino era diventato una super star nella piccola scuola elementare!


	15. Flashback per Throttle

Che posso dire, avevo un debole per la coppia Throttle x Carbine! Meritavano più spazio!

* * *

><p><strong>Gli anni che seguirono (flashback per Throttle)<strong>

Throttle e Carbine si erano conosciuti durante uno scontro con i plutarchiani.  
>Lui aveva diciannove anni ed era entrato a far parte del gruppo di Stocker da pochi mesi, ma ne era già la rock star: era brillante, sicuro di sé e un po' (molto) spaccone.<br>Lei ne aveva venti ed era l'ufficiale d'oro dell'esercito, verbalmente aggressiva e, sostanzialmente, in grado di annientare qualunque avversario senza infrangere le regole belliche o uscire dagli schemi dell'etichetta militare.

Si erano incontrati/scontrati in un "vivace scambio di opinioni" tra esercito e resistenza in occasione di un assalto al monastero da parte di una solitaria nave plutarchiana.

Quando c'era stato l'avvistamento, l'allarme era stato lanciato e alla richiesta di soccorso avevano risposto tutti e due i gruppi armati: entrambe le fazioni volevano pestarle di santa ragione agli invasori nemici e ognuno rivendicava per sé la precedenza e il diritto territoriale d'azione.

I combattenti di Stoker erano intervenuti piombando a sorpresa dalle retrovie e iniziando a sparare tutto il loro armamentario contro la nave Plutarchiana prima ancora che i soldati dell'esercito avessero modo di mettere in atto il proprio piano. A quel punto però anche la milizia si era aggiunta e, sparando dal basso e dai fianchi, i marziani avevano impedito sia il contrattacco che la ritirata del nemico.

L'ingombrante veicolo aveva subito pesanti danni al sistema di controllo ed aveva tentato un atterraggio di emergenza, ma l'impenetrabile barriera dell'acciaio diamante dello scafo rendeva quella vittoria virtualmente inutile: i plutarkiani erano al sicuro all'interno e pronti a resistere per quanto tempo fosse necessario.  
>Ora sia militari che combattenti per la libertà si accalcavano cercando di trovare una breccia nella carena, per poter entrare nella nave spaziale, ma cercando anche al contempo scacciarsi a vicenda, insultandosi pesantemente e minacciandosi: era evidente che di lì a poco anche tra i membri della stessa specie, ma appartenenti a gruppi opposti, sarebbero volati pugni e forse qualcosa di peggio. La tensione stava crescendo rapidamente.<p>

In quella baraonda caotica, Throttle si era posizionato esattamente nel mezzo, con un bazooka carico e, puntandolo con nonchalance contro di loro, aveva molto educatamente suggerito ai militari dell'esercito di allontanarsi e lasciar fare a lui e ai suoi compagni.  
>Non c'era bisogno che rimanessero lì: a sistemare le cose ci avrebbero pensato i combattenti per la libertà.<p>

A metà del suo piccolo monologo però, poco più lontano, una soldatessa era smontata dalla sua moto da battaglia e si era tolta il casco con un movimento rabbioso.  
>Si era staccata dal suo gruppo, facendosi avanti minacciosa e rapida, piantando gomitate e calci nei reni a chiunque si trovasse sul suo percorso e l'ostacolasse.<br>Aveva avanzato in quel modo fino a trovarsi a meno di mezzo metro da Throttle, che solo in quel momento si era accorto di lei. Automaticamente il topo si era girato verso la ragazza, involontariamente puntandole la bocca del cannone direttamente in faccia. Lei non aveva fatto una piega.

"É per me? Sono lusingata. Hai bisogno di compensare qualcosa?"

"E tu esattamente saresti...chi?" aveva chiesto Throttle, mettendosi in spalla l'arma e inclinando la testa leggermente da un lato. Era incuriosito.

"Luogotenente Carbine" aveva risposto lei in tono autoritario, il tono di chi era abituato a comandare e non essere messo in discussione. Mai. "IO sono in carica qui" aveva comunicato gelidamente "Tu e i tuoi allegri compari vedete di sparire!"

Throttle aveva riso di gusto "Bellezza, se non fosse per i sottoscritti tu e i tuoi soldatini di piombo sareste già un colabrodo. Quella nave vi aveva localizzato dieci minuti fa"

"Balle _bellezza_, avevamo il sistema di mimesi attivato, i loro sensori non potevano individuarci; se non foste arrivati voi l'effetto sorpresa..."

"Quale effetto sorpresa? Siete anche ciechi? Avevate i loro cannoni già puntati contro: 15 secondi in più e sareste state frittelle"

"Ha! Certo, come no! Senti, non ho tempo da perdere con dei principianti. Perché non andate a fumarvi qualcosa, o a mettervi fiori nei capelli a vicenda, o a fare quello che fate normalmente e lasciate il lavoro ai professionisti, prima che vi facciate male sul serio?"

"Voi, dei professionisti? Ora le ho sentite tutte!"

"Siete appena usciti da un paintball-game e credete di saper gestire queste situazioni? Ridicoli! Un branco di indisciplinati che gioca alla guerra!"

"Ragazza, ma ti senti quando parli? Esercito un corno: siete marionette del governo che si illudono di essere una elite d'assalto... e siete talmente ottusi che neanche ve ne rendete conto!"

A quel punto Throttle e Carbine avevano estratto i laser dalle rispettive fondine ad una tale velocità che gli altri avevano visto soltanto un guizzo metallico. Coloro che erano presenti alla scena si erano irrigiditi, completamente presi alla sprovvista e incerti sul da farsi: i due si erano mossi l'una verso l'altro in unisono, quasi si fossero messi d'accordo, e le loro teste erano ora talmente vicine che sembrava quasi che i due volessero baciarsi, peccato l'espressione dei loro volti ricordasse quella di due Pit-Bull inferociti pronti a staccare la testa al proprio opponente e che il laser di Throttle stesse premendo sullo sterno della soldatessa, mentre l'arma di Carbine fosse ben piantata contro l'inguine del ribelle.

I due erano rimasti immobili per qualche lunghissimo secondo, fissandosi duramente, poi un sorriso, ampio e beffardo, era inaspettatamente apparso sul viso di Throttle. Aveva brevemente guardato in basso, sotto la cintura, dove la pistola di lei minacciava di mettere a rischio per sempre la sua virilità.

"Mossa non molto leale, soldatino!" aveva commentato lui in voce divertita e vibrante, alzando un sopracciglio sardonico.  
>Modo doveva riconoscerglielo, il ragazzo aveva palle. Probabilmente non per molto ancora, anatomicamente parlando ovviamente.<p>

"Hey, ci accusavi di essere prevedibili! E poi all'accademia mi hanno insegnato a puntare sempre al cervello. Il tuo non è da queste parti?" aveva chiesto lei, spingendo l'arma poco gentilmente, ancora un po' di più, contro i genitali dell'altro. Suo malgrado Throttle aveva inalato bruscamente.

"Sei anche spiritosa? Sono ufficialmente affascinato, ma ci terrei anche a tenere tutte le mie parti originali, grazie: ti spiace puntare altrove il tuo laser?" aveva chiesto in tono neutro, allontanando per primo l'arma dal corpo della donna e riponendola nella fondina.

Carbine aveva sospirato e inserito di nuovo la sicura "Contento?" ma non aveva accennato a rinfoderare il laser.

"Siamo in un empasse. E per quanto mi stia divertendo, non mi riferisco al nostro piccolo giochino qui... " aveva ragionato a voce alta Throttle, tenendo lo sguardo ben fisso su quello di lei.

"Credi che non me ne sia resa conto? Più tempo perdiamo qui a vedere chi ce l'ha più grosso, più i Plutarchiani avranno modo di riorganizzarsi o chiamare soccorso!"

"Allora collaboriamo!" aveva esclamato quindi lui "Senti, l'idea non piace a te come non piace a me, ma insieme siamo numericamente in vantaggio. La possiamo chiudere in fretta"

Carbine lo aveva studiato in silenzio ancora per qualche secondo, quasi stesse cercando di leggergli nella testa, poi senza preavviso aveva messo via l'arma e si era avvicinata ancora di più a lui. Throttle poteva quasi sentire il respiro tiepido della ragazza sulle proprie labbra.  
>"Daccordo" aveva detto a denti stretti, ad un millimetro dalla sua bocca, vicinissima e distante, continuando a fissarlo intensamente, con uno sguardo al contempo duro e ironico "ma conduco io le danze". Poi si era girata e attraverso il microfono della radio, sulla sua spalla, aveva dato l'ordine all'esercito di lasciare perdere i militanti della resistenza e di concentrarsi sulla nave nemica.<p>

Cariche esplosive erano già pronte nelle mani esperte dei suoi uomini: erano tutti più che desiderosi di dare il via ai giochi.  
>Throttle era rimasto fermo a guardarla muoversi tra i suoi soldati, ma poi si era ripreso velocemente, iniziando a sua volta a dare comandi al proprio gruppo.<p>

Agendo più o meno in concordanza, non cera voluto molto perché i topi si aprissero un varco, riuscissero a sconfiggere i nemici e si impossessassero così dell'astronave e degli armamenti.

Throttle e Carbine si erano trovati fianco a fianco in almeno tre diverse occasioni durante lo scontro all'interno del vascello e in tutti e tre i casi avevano apprezzato con discrezione le rispettive capacità di leadership e di combattenti.  
>Alla fine, quando tutto si era concluso, i soldati avevano preso ufficialmente comando della situazione, ma a quel punto ai ribelli interessava poco, avevano già tutti ottenuto quello che volevano: i Plutarchiani non erano più una minaccia.<p>

Poco dopo, mentre stava ancora coordinando il suo plotone per il ritorno alla base, Carbine non si era particolarmente sorpresa quando una harley davidson nera aveva affiancato la sua moto.

"Quindi ora cavalcherai verso il tramonto con la tua armata verso una nuova avventura, luogotenente?" le aveva chiesto Throttle.

Lei si era voltata e gli aveva rivolto il primo, sincero sorriso di quella giornata "Non è più il vostro genere di cose quello, combattenti per la libertà? ..._ Combattenti per la libertà_... Dio, ma chi vi ha dato quel nome melenso? Una ragazzina di 14 anni in preda al romanticismo?"

Throtte aveva scrollato le spalle, senza commentare. In effetti a lui piaceva di più il termine _resistenza marziana,_ ma infondo era solo una questione di sintassi.

"Comunque no, mi aspettano una serie di scartoffie per il mio superiore e una doccia. L'elmo e lo scudo per oggi li appendo nell'armadio"

Throttle l'aveva guardata in silenzio ancora un po' e poi si era chinato in avanti verso di lei e le aveva bisbigliato qualcosa nell'orecchio. Carbine non era arrossita. "E chi lo sa?" gli aveva risposto piccante, mentre con scioltezza si rimetteva il casco e abbassava la visiera "Vuoi scoprirlo?"

Era stato un colpo fulmine… due alfa che si ritrovano sul campo di battaglia o si ammazzano o fanno scintille: Throttle e Carbine avevano optato per la seconda, più piacevole, delle due possibilità.

Tra i rispettivi commilitoni c'era stato un giro di scommesse su quanto quella storia sarebbe durata. C'era chi prevedeva poche settimane di fuoco, chi affermava l'impossibilità che arrivassero a superare le 48 ore insieme. Vinnie aveva perso un mare di soldi quando era diventato evidente che i due erano intenzionati a fare coppia fissa e Modo era stato ben felice di intascarsi il piccolo malloppo dell'amico.

Non c'erano state promesse, ne' giuramenti di amore eterno, ma erano rimasti insieme per tutti gli anni successivi, tra alti e bassi. In onestà non era stato esattamente facile, avevano entrambi un carattere cocciuto, forte e dominante, ma a nessuno dei due era mai nemmeno passato per l'anticamera del cervello di cercarsi qualcos'altro (o meglio, qualcun altro) di più "semplice" e di più facile gestione. Entrambi volevano avere accanto a sé un pari e l'altro rappresentava un compagno stimolante.

E poi, se non era già ovvio, si erano innamorati.

In seguito c'era stata la faccenda della trappola plutarchiana, il campo prigionieri, la fuga e la Terra, quella sgradevole questione del (falso) tradimento ed, infine, la sconfitta di Limburger.

Al ritorno su Marte, lui egli altri erano stati riassegnati ufficialmente alla base, questa volta sotto il diretto comando di Carbine, che nel frattempo aveva fatto una carriera fulminante tra le file del nuovo esercito Marziano.

Se da una parte per Throttle era stato difficile riabituarsi ad essere un sottoposto e non più il capo di se stesso, dall'altra era stato un sollievo poter finalmente chiarire una volta per tutte le proprie posizioni l'una nei confronti dell'altro.

Ci tenevano l'uno all'altra, questo non era messo in dubbio e sicuramente non era il problema. Non era mai stato il problema. Il problema era che forse non se lo erano mai detto abbastanza: se certe cose le dai per scontate troppo a lungo, arrivi ad un punto in cui non sai più esattamente cosa pensa davvero il tuo compagno o compagna.

E, diciamolo, avevano anche ballato nel manico per anni. Entrambi. Volevano stare insieme, certo, ma in passato c'erano state troppe cose in gioco per pensare seriamente al futuro, tutte ottime scuse per rimandare quella particolare questione e, successivamente, avevano passato così tanto tempo separati da non riconoscersi quasi più.

Nei mesi e poi anni successivi, di fatto, avevano dovuto ripartire da capo, avevano preso un po' le distanze l'una dall'altro, per capire cosa provavano davvero e cosa volevano, ed erano partiti da lì. In pratica avevano rincominciato da zero, avevano messo da parte gli screzi e le incomprensioni e avevano cercato di conoscere le persone che erano diventati nel tempo in cui erano stati separati.

Era andata meglio del previsto, era stato bello, anche se parecchio strano, corteggiarsi di nuovo, prendersi del tempo per riscoprirsi.

La nuova missione sulla terra li aveva colti un po' alla sprovvista, ma la situazione era profondamente diversa rispetto alla prima volta e quando il trio di motociclisti e Charley erano rientrati su Marte, Throttle e Carbine si erano felicemente ritrovati più o meno nello stesso punto in cui avevano lasciato un anno e mezzo prima: era cambiato poco, se ignoravi il fatto che i Catatoniani non erano più una minaccia e che la popolazione marziana non era più sotto assedio, costretta ad una vita militarizzata 7/24... Dettagli minori insomma.

Quindi, a parte le tradizionali baruffe con razziatori delle sabbie locali e il doversi occupare dei guerriglieri Catatoniani che si erano dati alla macchia dopo la fine degli scontri, le cose si erano improvvisamente calmate.

Throttle aveva orari più regolari (anzi, per essere precisi per la prima volta in vita sua aveva ORARI, quelle cose del tipo "quando iniziare e quando finire". Incredibile!), un lavoro retribuito (le alte sfere avevano scoperto che in effetti, sì, dovevi ricevere una paga per il lavoro che facevi, soprattutto se implicava rischiare l'osso del collo su base quotidiana), viveva in una casa sua e dormiva in un letto vero, accanto alla propria compagna, che non lo guardava più da un freddo monitor di computer, in diretta da Marte una volta scarsa alla settimana, con quell'aria distaccata e professionale che assumeva quando c'era un pubblico ad assistere ai loro incontri in video conferenza.

Se Carbine aveva un futuro ben pianificato per cui stava lavorando sodo, Throttle non era stato da meno: aveva deciso di proseguire anche lui con la carriera nella milizia marziana, soprattutto alla luce della fusione avvenuta tra esercito autorizzato e combattenti per la libertà e, a seguito di ciò, al fatto che ora la vita militare era diventata finalmente qualcosa di più congeniale per lui. I militari non erano più solo un mucchio di bacchettoni privi di iniziativa e con un manuale infilato su per il… "…Aehmmm! Carb, ovviamente non era rivolto a te!"

"Ovviamente. Ah, comunque, bellezza, questa notte dormi sul divano"

"… Sì, mi sembra giusto…"

Per evitare problemi e possibili accuse di nepotismo, aveva chiesto e ottenuto il trasferimento ad una diversa unità, non più sotto il comando della propria compagna.

Nella nuova posizione aveva anche lavorato al fianco di Modo all'accademia militare, come addestratore di Tattica e di D.L.A.G.S., ossia "deontologia professionale, logica e argomentazione giuridica e sociologica" (traducibile in "prendilo a pugni finché non si arrende e poi pestalo ancora un po', giusto per stare tranquilli, Biker Mice Style").

Non si erano mai sposati, ma essendo Throttle l'ultimo del suo ramo genealogico e non avendo più nessun parente stretto, era stato accolto dal clan della compagna, acquisendone il nome del gruppo famigliare. Per certi versi un impegno ancor più profondo per la cultura marziana.

"Ohhhh, ma che dolce: sei diventato Mr. Carbine!" l'avevano poi preso in giro Modo e Vinnie, per sdrammatizzare un po' la serietà dell'evento, ma a Throttle importava poco: era un machista, non certo un maschilista! E poi gli piaceva molto l'idea di appartenere di nuovo ad un vero clan.

Dalla morte dei genitori non aveva più provato quel senso di appartenenza che il legame formale e psichico creato tra i membri di uno stesso clan, portava. Ne aveva sentito la mancanza e quando Carbine, un po' emozionata, gli aveva fatto quella proposta, lui aveva accettato senza tentennamenti.

Ed era innegabile che era tagliato per quel genere di cose. Clan, legami, tradizioni, responsabilità. Erano nel suo sangue. In pratica aveva avuto l'illuminazione che doveva semplicemente l'applicare a livello più "intimo" tutto quello che già faceva così bene, da anni, con i combattenti della libertà e i suoi due compagni di avventure: tenere unito il nucleo, fare fronte comune, assicurarsi che tutto andasse per il meglio, lottare insieme senza lasciarsi demoralizzare e godersi il frutto dei propri sforzi.

Non avevano avuto figli, al momento non ne desideravano e, se mai avessero cambiato idea in futuro, cosa un po' improbabile, la biologia marziana concedeva comunque loro molto più tempo per quella scelta: rispetto ai terrestri, i topi avevano un ciclo di fertilità molto più lungo, avrebbero potuto concepire un figlio in qualunque momento lo decidessero. Ma per ora stavano bene così.


	16. Fast forward per Modo

Gli anni che seguirono (avanti veloce per Modo)

Modo era stato il primo ad allontanarsi dal mondo militare. Infondo era entrato tra le fila dei ribelli per difendere la propria famiglia e il proprio pianeta, perché era indubbiamente "l'unica cosa giusta da fare", ma non aveva mai amato follemente quella realtà. Non che non fosse felice delle scelte che aveva fatto, se avesse potuto tornare indietro avrebbe rifatto esattamente le stesse cose ed era sinceramente soddisfatto della propria vita fino a quel momento: aveva avuto uno scopo, aveva fatto la differenza per sé e per le persone a lui care, ma ora era pronto a cambiare, a dare una nuova direzione alla propria esistenza, a fare qualcosa di nuovo.

Quando era apparso evidente che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno, a breve, del suo contributo per mantenere la pace, che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio anche senza di lui, Modo era stato ben felice di cercare altrove la propria realizzazione.

Al tempo, quando quell'avventura era iniziata e lui si era trovato a lottare per la sopravvivenza della propria specie, era ancora un minorenne e tutto sembrava ancora molto lontano. Sicuramente l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri era dare una risposta alla domanda "cosa farò da grande"; il futuro era qualcosa che a malapena riusciva a concepire, figuriamoci fermarsi a pensare come quegli eventi e la scelta che ne sarebbe conseguita, avrebbero potuto cambiare radicalmente il suo destino di giovane adulto.

In realtà, se la situazione non fosse stata quella che era, mai e poi mai gli avrebbero fatto varcare la porta dell'ufficio reclutamenti (un angolo nell'armeria/magazzino dei ribelli, in cui, se guardavi bene, potevi vedere un sacco a pelo sbrindellato che aveva conosciuto tempi migliori e in cui Stoker, quando poteva, crollava per un breve sonnellino), ma Modo era un ragazzone spaventosamente muscoloso già a diciassette anni, quando la stragrande maggioranza dei suoi coetanei lottava ancora con quella totale mancanza di armonia e grazia che l'adolescenza dona con generosità a tutti i maschi in crescita. Nessuno si era opposto all'avere Modo tra le nuove reclute, specialmente quando avevano visto la moto che lui portava "in dote" e l'innegabile talento che aveva immediatamente dimostrato come combattente.

Il problema ora era che, per un individuo che a malapena era riuscito a concludere gli studi d'obbligo prima che la scuola, letteralmente, gli esplodesse intorno e lui fosse obbligato dagli eventi a correre sulla moto di suo padre ad arruolarsi, era difficile capire come muoversi. Era un adulto che aveva vissuto metà della propria vita come soldato senza averne davvero l'indole e, soprattutto, senza avere avuto davvero modo di sviluppare altre capacità.

Durante la guerra non era sembrato importante, c'erano priorità ben più pressanti: aveva ancora la sua famiglia a cui pensare e nuovi amici tra i commilitoni che erano diventati per lui come fratelli. Si era sposato ed era diventato vedovo nel giro di un anno, l'anno più bello e più doloroso di tutta la sua vita. Era stata dura, ma si era rimesso in piedi ed era tornato a combattere, aveva contribuito ad una lotta contro un nemico più forte e scoperto che i marziani erano stati traditi dal loro stesso governo, aveva perso un braccio in battaglia ed era stato imprigionato in un campo nemico, era fuggito con Throttle e Vinnie, sempre uniti, per precipitare sulla terra e riprendere a lottare contro quel nemico che aveva reso un incubo la vita sul suo pianeta. No, decisamente non c'era stato molto tempo per mandare in giro curriculum.

Dopo la sconfitta dei Catatoniani era rimasto tra le fila dei combattenti Marziani per dare una mano, infondo ora era considerato un eroe E un veterano: c'era letteralmente la fila di giovani soldati con gli occhi a cuoricino che pendevano dalle sue labbra e richiedevano espressamente di essere addestrati da lui. C'era stata parecchia pressione perché si candidasse come addestratore di campo. Erano stati anni divertenti.

Aveva partecipato alla formazione di 5 annate di nuovi militari marziani, ragazzini di primo pelo che avevano però vissuto sulla propria pelle, come lui, un'invasione e una guerra. Erano tutti soggetti in gamba e teste calde, come era stato lui stesso alla loro età, ed era stato un piacere avere un ruolo nella loro formazione, ma nel corso del tempo Modo si era convinto che altri avrebbero potuto tranquillamente prendere il suo posto, che avrebbero potuto fare un lavoro altrettanto buono, se non migliore, del suo. Si era fatto indietro, aveva presentato le dimissioni tra le proteste e le lacrime dei suoi cadetti e aveva intrapreso una nuova strada.

Modo aveva avuto un'idea di quello che voleva fare fin da quando aveva dato una mano a Charley durante la ristrutturazione dell'edificio in cui lei poi avrebbe vissuto. Be', ad essere onesti "dare una mano" era un eufemismo: Throttle era velocemente (e convenientemente) sparito dietro le nuove incombenze che il suo grado e una certa generalessa gli imponevano. Vinnie aveva cercato di partecipare come poteva, ma era evidente che fin tanto che c'era da abbattere muri, il ragazzo aveva una qualche utilità, ma che quando gli venivano dati in mano una cazzuola e del cemento, il risultato più probabile era una struttura sbilenca, tipo torre di Pisa, e un topo coperto di calcestruzzo, dalla punta dei piedi fino all'interno delle orecchie. Charley aveva fatto del suo meglio, ma non aveva l'esperienza ne' la forza fisica per quel genere di lavoro per cui, alla fine della fiera, il lavoro se lo era accollato quasi tutto lui. E lo aveva fatto volentieri.

Quando era un ragazzino aveva spesso fantasticato con suo padre su un futuro nell'ambito dell'architettura: gli piacevano gli edifici della capitale, quelle torri di cristallo e pietra rossa che così armoniosamente si integravano con il paesaggio marziano (non che al tempo avesse espresso questo apprezzamento per l'architettura in modo così articolato: a suo padre che lo aveva portato in gita nella città aveva commentato un "Cavolo, che forza!". Ma l'idea era quella).

Quando era scoppiata la guerra, la maggior parte delle città era stata distrutta, i principali edifici rasi al suolo e di tutta la ricchezza architettonica marziana era rimasto ben poco.

Ora però Modo si sentiva troppo vecchio per intraprendere quella carriera e, diciamolo, non aveva poi neanche molta voglia di mettersi sui libri (se mai ne aveva davvero avuta), ma sicuramente la sua forza e la sua intraprendenza potevano trovare applicazione nell'ambito delle costruzioni.

Aveva quindi fatto di un hobby il proprio lavoro, inizialmente partecipando come volontario in diversi cantieri, imparando quello che poteva da chiunque volesse e fosse in grado di insegnargli qualcosa e nel tempo si era fatto un nome.

Non c'era voluto molto perché il dirigente di una piccola impresa lo contattasse per un contratto più stabile e retribuito. Modo aveva accettato con gioia.

All'inizio non era certo stato un lavoro di fino, per lo più si trattava di spostare travi, arrampicarsi su impalcature e tirare su muri, ma era pur sempre qualcosa. C'era qualcosa di incredibile nel costruire da zero, con le proprie mani, una casa. Una casa in cui qualcuno avrebbe vissuto. Una famiglia. Qualcosa che sarebbe cresciuto. Sì, era un lavoro "vivo" e gratificante, ma soprattutto era un lavoro che lo rendeva infinitamente felice.

Lei era aveva la pelliccia color cioccolato, un paio di anni in più di lui e due gemelli ancora gattonanti, da un precedente matrimonio.

Si erano conosciuti per lavoro, quando lui era stato assegnato come capo-cantiere alla costruzione di una nuova ala della camera dei senatori. Lei lavorava come junior nella sezione del magister locale e, essendo la più giovane e l'unica di sesso femminile, le era stata appioppata la supervisione dei lavori di rinnovo. In seguito aveva ammesso senza imbarazzo che quella era stata l'unica volta in cui era stata grata di avere dei fallocrati come capi: era stato grazie a quegli idioti che lei aveva conosciuto Modo.

Il corteggiamento, se mai c'era stato, era stato lampo: una sera Modo l'aveva introdotta alla gang come una "nuova amica" e, per quanto gli altri ricordassero, mezzo minuto dopo erano già sposati.

La ragazza non era una bellezza sconvolgente (almeno a sentire il giudizio di Vinnie), ma era molto graziosa e aveva un sorriso contagioso. Sfoggiava con serenità una fisicità morbida e generosa ed era di altezza di molto inferiore a Charlene, risultando quindi quasi minuscola quando era al fianco di Modo, ma era un tipino tosto e dalla lingua tagliente.

Chi la conosceva stentava a riconoscerla quando era con il compagno: sul lavoro era nota per essere spaventosamente intransigente e dura con chi le pestava i piedi, mentre quando era con Modo o i suoi bambini dimostrava una dolcezza e affettuosità fuori dal comune. Era il genere di persona che aveva due personalità separate per il lavoro e per l'ambito affettivo e, in quest'ultimo, dava tutta se stessa.

Visto che lei doveva concentrarsi sulla propria carriera, i due avevano dichiarato fin dall'inizio che avrebbero aspettato qualche anno prima di cercare un figlio loro, in fondo c'erano già i gemelli e i due bambini soddisfacevano abbondantemente ogni velleità paterna del gigante grigio.

Ma gli incidenti capitano e nel giro di poco Modo era stato allietato dalla nascita di un terzo figlio. L'incidente si era ripetuto altre due volte, qualche anno più tardi (un altro maschietto e poi una femmina) e, a fronte della squadra di rugby che la coppia stava creando, era diventato chiaro che, no, gli incidenti non capitavano per niente: venivano chiaramente pianificati dalla coppia. Ma nessuno aveva lasciato intendere di aver intuito.


	17. Gli anni che seguirono

Gli anni che seguirono (di nuovo Charley e Vinnie)

Per la pulce le cose erano procedute piuttosto normalmente negli anni successivi e una tranquilla routine si era stabilita naturalmente. Andava a scuola regolarmente (tranne quando marinava per combinare qualche pasticcio, ma quella era un'altra storia), si era più o meno adattato a quella sua nuova quotidianità, si era fortunatamente un po' "incivilito" (ma per sicurezza non gli era ancora permesso maneggiare forbici se non con la supervisione di un adulto) e i ragazzi, nel bene e nel male, erano stati coinvolti in alcuni aspetti della sua vita.

Vinnie in particolare si era messo a portarselo dietro a ogni gara importante. Evidentemente il motociclista era più superstizioso di quanto gli altri non credessero e davvero pensava che il bambino gli portasse fortuna. O forse, più semplicemente, anche se non lo ammetteva apertamente gli piaceva la compagnia della piccola peste.

Charlene invece si occupava del piccolo nei weekend e quando la coppia che lo aveva in custodia era impegnata con qualche nuovo ragazzino affidato loro e che richiedeva attenzioni particolari.

Ogni tanto poi la meccanica lo teneva da lei, di solito quando Vinnie per qualche motivo passava la notte fuori, e i due, dopo aver guardato un film mangiando schifezze sul divano, dormivano insieme nel lettone.

Le prime volte regolarmente, durante la notte, il piccolo rotolava nel sonno verso di lei e alla mattina Charlene se lo ritrovava avvolto intorno al braccio o in posizione "koala" contro la schiena. Se all'inizio la cosa l'aveva un pochino imbarazzata, col tempo si era resa conto di quanta deprivazione affettiva il piccolo doveva aver patito durante gli anni della sua infanzia e aveva iniziato ad anticiparlo, trascinandolo a sé non appena si mettevano sotto le coperte, stringendolo con forza, facendogli il solletico o lottando scherzosamente con lui che, agitandosi nell'abbraccio per qualche istante, fingeva di essere molto infastidito, anche se era palesemente chiaro che in realtà non aspettava altro che quella dose extra di coccole.

Sebbene fosse forse un po' grandicello per quel genere di cose, aveva tanto in arretrato da recuperare e poi, ammettiamolo, nessuno è mai davvero troppo vecchio per un po' di chiassose, materne e rassicuranti dimostrazioni d'affetto. Charlene lo sapeva bene: da anni divideva quello stesso letto con un bambinone mai cresciuto di nome Vincent…

"Quindi?"

"Non lo so! Ne stiamo parlando proprio per questo…"

"…"

"Cioè, è una cosa enorme!"

"Ma sei convinta? Non è che dopo puoi tornare indietro"

"Si… no…Non lo so, te l'ho già detto. E tu? Cosa ne pensi?"

"Io?"

"Be', non è che questa cosa la decido io sola"

"…e?"

"E avrà delle ripercussioni anche su di te. Su di noi"

"Direi che finora te la sei cavata bene senza di me"

"… stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?"

"…"

"Grazie. No, davvero, grazie. Mi mancava proprio questa dose di infantilismo"

"No, dai, scusami è che… insomma, lo capisci, ci stravolgerà la vita e mi sembra tutto così… non so…"

"Quindi pensi che sia un errore?"

"Non ho mai detto nulla del genere!"

"È un errore…"

"Dolcezza, lo sai che non potrei mai dirti di no su qualcosa che vuoi"

"Non stiamo parlando di una "cosa" e non voglio che tu mi dica di sì per me. Voglio che tu dica di sì per te. Perché TU lo vuoi"

"Io…"

"Ma solo se ci credi. Le cose possono andare avanti come sono state fino ad ora e saremmo comunque tutti felici e contenti lo stesso. Ne sono convinta!"

"Dio…"

"Quindi per te è un no, giusto?"

"No, quello che intendo è che questo non è un discorso da fare alle 4 di mattina"

"Scusa se ti ho svegliato. Non riuscivo a dormire… avevo questo tarlo in testa…"

"Una bella testolina così…"

"Sii serio"

"lo sono. Come sempre"

"Sempre? Ha! Sarebbe un miracolo"

"Ma mi vuoi lo stesso, infantilismo e tutto, in un unico pacchetto sexy"

"Purtroppo è vero. Cielo, come sono caduta in basso…"

"He, he, he. Su, angelo, vieni a rotolarti nel fango con me"

"Già stata, già visto, già fatto… ne riparliamo più tardi. Ho bisogno di un caffè, mi fai compagnia?"

"E il nostro discorso?"

"Mi hai già risposto"

"No! Io… ascoltami, se tu credi che sia la cosa giusta da fare, io ci sto. Hai sempre saputo cosa fosse meglio e io sono con te. Sempre"

"Sicuro?"

"Hey, sei l'unica da cui mi farei condurre per mano all'inferno, credendo di andare in paradiso"

"Bella similitudine, complimenti!"

"Ehmmm…Mi è uscita un po' male"

"Come no"

"Quello che voglio dire è: facciamolo!"

"Non vuoi pensarci ancora un po'? Non dobbiamo farlo domani, ci vorrà comunque del tempo"

"Non sono tipo da lunghe riflessioni. Mi conosci, da uno a cento in tre secondi, bambola!"

"Lo so bene"

"Quindi ho deciso"

"Sicuro?"

"Piantala di fare domande inutili e baciami. Se dovrò diventare padre, voglio almeno non perdermi il divertimento che gli altri hanno nel farli, i bambini"

"Idiota!"

"Se io sono un idiota, questo cosa dice di te, che mi hai scelto?"

"Che l'idiozia è contagiosa?"

"Tzé! Tutti bravi a fare i comici. Adesso però shhhhh…Vieni qui. Abbiamo parlato abbastanza per oggi…"

E così la pulce, che recalcitrante era entrata nella loro vita 2 anni e mezzo prima, adesso non ne sarebbe mai uscita. Non fino al raggiungimento della maggiore età e, se fosse dipeso da lui e da Charlene, nemmeno dopo.

Non era stata esattamente una sorpresa, in qualche modo Vinnie se l'aspettava: erano 5 mesi che in effetti sospettava che prima o poi sarebbero arrivati a quel punto.

D'altro canto non poteva dire che l'idea gli dispiacesse poi così tanto, certo era abituato ad avere Charley tutta per sé e l'idea di doverla dividere con qualcun altro era un po' "scomoda", ma per la pulce forse poteva fare un'eccezione. E poi le cose stavano cambiando in fretta intorno a loro, gli anni stavano passando e, per quanto egli fosse sempre stato refrattario all'idea di "crescere", sapeva di non essere più il ragazzo di dodici anni prima. Voleva cose diverse. E, aveva scoperto con un misto di sgomento e sorpresa, che (e qui cito:) "qualcosa tipo… ecco… non so, forse…ma non ne sono sicuro… una famiglia mia? È molto strano?!" era una di queste.

Un sospetto era strisciato nella sua testa: ma era davvero cambiato così tanto? Non è che aveva coscientemente voluto abbandonare la sua amata maschera di ragazzo irrefrenabile e libero per rivelare il volto di un topo spaventosamente… _normale_?

"Un topo che ancora pensa che il modo giusto di andare dal punto A al punto B sia farlo rompendo il muro del suono? No, non ti preoccupare: sei il solito Vinnie!" lo aveva confortato la sua Charley più tardi, quella notte, prima di spegnere le luci e, finalmente, tornare a dormire_ "Normale_ non è certamente l'aggettivo che qualcuno userebbe per descriverti".

L'affidamento non era stato ufficiale, la pulce era ormai diventato troppo grande per gli standard marziani e, in ogni caso, il nuovo contesto famigliare in cui si sarebbe trovato non corrispondeva esattamente alla "famiglia tradizionale" che il consiglio di anziani di solito cercava per i piccoli rimasti soli al mondo. Non glielo avrebbero mai dato.

Tanto per iniziare Charlene per Marte era comunque una aliena. Nel vero senso della parola.

E poi, se anche fosse nata e cresciuta su Marte, in ogni caso lei e Vinnie non erano una coppia agli occhi del governo, visto che nessuno dei due si era mai minimamente preoccupato di ufficializzare la cosa. Addirittura, per quanto riguardava le carte, i due non vivevano nemmeno insieme: il topo non aveva mai disdetto quel famoso monolocale che gli era stato destinato al ritorno dalla Terra e, anche se di fatto non ci metteva quasi mai piede e tutte le sue cose erano da lei, nei registri risultavano ancora come due single indipendenti.

Ufficialmente la pulce era stato quindi affiancato a Vinnie perché quest'ultimo diventasse per lui una sorta di educatore e mentore negli anni di formazione.

Era una situazione comune su Marte ante-guerra, che a un certo punto i ragazzini preadolescenti iniziassero a essere seguiti individualmente da un tutore, di solito un anziano del loro stesso clan, che, chiamalo istitutore o guida, si occupava quotidianamente di loro come in una sorta di doposcuola professionalizzante.

Il fatto che poi il bambino vivesse da Charlene era solo un bonus in più per il governo marziano: niente spese per il suo mantenimento e per la sua istruzione, qualcun altro ci avrebbe pensato al posto loro.

I burocrati non si erano fatti troppi problemi per i dettagli di quell'organizzazione (tipo perché diavolo accettare come mentore per un orfano, uno scapestrato di 34 anni, motociclista professionista, reduce di guerra, militare freelance e meccanico a tempo perso) e la pulce era stata data a loro.

Così, alla fine del 2010, una donna terrestre viveva all'insaputa (quasi) di tutti su Marte, circondata da una strana famiglia "non ufficiale" che da sola le era cresciuta intorno -e avrebbe continuato a crescere- come una pianta: aveva dei "fratelli" e delle "sorelle", degli "zii" e dei "nipoti". Aveva un compagno pazzoide e, ora, qualcosa di dannatamente simile ad un "figlio".

Quando la meccanica, in uno dei rari momenti di tranquillità, si soffermava a pensarci, si riscopriva sempre un po' incredula di come le cose nella sua vita fossero evolute fino a quel punto. Era fantascienza… sì, la sua esistenza sembrava il racconto di fantasia di qualcuno sotto allucinogeni.

E non lo dubitava, lo sarebbe stata anche in futuro, così come lo era stata sempre, fin da quado 3 motociclisti alieni antropomorfi l'avevano salvata da Greasepit, quella notte di tanti anni prima.

Già! E onestamente? Non vedeva l'ora di scoprire cos'altro c'era in programma per lei!


End file.
